The Shepherd
by Kellybug
Summary: Slight rewrite of a 2002 Story. One of the Senshi has a brother and sister.. and their father's coming to take them home. Easy? NOT ON YOUR LIFE! Rated for *language*! You have been warned! A Digimon-Crossover : Completed.
1. Chapter 1

The Shepherd.

A Digimon-Sailormoon "what-if" crossover-fiction.

DISCLAIMER:

The The Digimon, the Digidestined, The Sailorsenshi and their families (except for Kelly, Selena, Agamemnon, and Penelope ) are not my property! They never were, and never will be.

The Digimon, the Digidestined, and their families are the property of their creator, Miyoshi Houso, Toei Animation (in Japan), and Haim Saban (in the USA).

The Sailorsenshi, their friends, and families are the Property of their creator, Naoko Takeuchi, Kadansha Publishing and Toei Animation (in Japan), and DiC (in USA) and CWI (in Canada).

NOTES:

Here are the "givens" in the actual Anime. In "Digimon",  
Izumi Koushirou ("Izzy" in the English dubbing) is orphaned and in "Sailormoon", the parents of Mizuno Ami ("Amy" in the dubbing) are divorced, and Ami lives with her mother.

I don't know if "Ayumi" is the actual name of Ami's mother in Sailormoon or not, or if she's even named, but that's the name I've seen in a previous fan-fic. So, that's her name, here!

-Kelly's P.O.V.-

I kept listening to the signal from the Tokyo radio-stations get stronger as I neared my destination. I wasn't worried about getting lost.  
After all, I was flying along the coast of Japan. Nor was I worried about running out of fuel. The modified-PBY I flew was still working on the gas I filled her up with in Petropovlovsk on the Kamchatkan coast.  
I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Kelly Paul Graham, "Kelly P.",  
the usually-evening disc-jockey of KNLV in Las Vegas, Nevada. So, what am I doing so far from home? Simple. I'm a shepherd, going after lost sheep.  
About twenty-five years ago, while in college, I met and fell in love with a Medical student from Tokyo, Mizuno Ayumi. After we graduated and she started to work towards getting her American Citizenship, we decided to marry.. some have said against my better judgement. But, within two years,  
our union was blessed with a beautiful baby girl, whom Ayumi named after her mother- "Ami".

Three years later, twins were added to our family, a boy named "Koushirou" after one of Ayumi's maternal-uncles, and a girl, "Mimi",  
named (I was told) after a maternal-aunt. Their middle names were left for me to decide. Things seemed to go smoothely through six years of marriage.  
Then, Ayumi, for some reason, decided to leave. After I fought to keep the children with me, Ayumi agreed to shared-custody. Then, within the year,  
she had moved back to Tokyo, with the children! Ami was old enough to remember me, and I *somehow* knew we'd stay in touch. But Koushirou and Mimi were a different story! The twins were only a year-old, and their hair was as red as mine! That red hair would mark them both forever as half-breeds,  
in a nation not exactly friendly to Gaijin. Ayumi, what the hell were you thinking of?

As I thought, Ami and I were able to stay in touch, trading letters and pictures, and later e-mails. But, the twins, as part of me feared, seemed to be swallowed up by the Japanese earth ! After a while, Ayumi failed to mention them in her letters. That is, when she wrote me.

However, two years after Ayumi stopped mentioning the twins, I received a letter from her brother-in-law, Soun Izumi. In the letter, he hotly asked me why I had turned my family aside, and let me know (to shame me, maybe?)  
that he and his wife were caring for my son, since Ayumi had said she "couldn't". After mailing Izumi-san copies of all the letters between Ayumi and I, I thanked him for being kind enough to my son to raise him in a family, and said I would help out however I could. And I have. Arigatou,  
Kana-sama. No mention, however, was made of Mimi. And, my heart sank.  
Looking back, I probably should have come to Japan earlier to retrieve my children. After all, they both are American-citizens by birth! However,  
taking this step always seemed .. too hurtful. More to my children than to me. And, early on, I felt a need to protect my children, no matter how it made me feel. So, I remained Stateside. Until a piece of email came two weeks ago. The title read "YOU ARE NEEDED!"

Graham Kelly-Sama

You do not know me, but I am writing on behalf of your daughter and twins. I have known your daughter for five years. And have recently met the twins. Five years ago, you daughter saved my life. Now, I will start to repay her by saving her heart.

Seven days from now, a friend of Ami-chan's with be seriously wounded in battle. And Ami-chan will be revealed as Sailormercury of the Sailorsenshi.  
And, her mother, upon learning the truth, shall disown her. She will need you here.

You may ask how I know this. I am a Pre-Cognitive. Five years ago, the enemies of Ami and her friends used me in their efforts to destroy the Sailorsenshi. Thinking that this was my fate, I trapped myself into fighting your daughter. It was Ami who taught me that what I see, although it will be true, does not automatically guarantee a given outcome. So, now, I take what I have seen as warnings! And, now, I am warning you for the sake of your children. Please.. get here!

Uwada Ryu

It took one week for me to clear vacation-time with my boss, and another three days to get the PBY readied for the trip to circle the North Pacific.  
Then, it was flying time to Alaska, across the Aleutians, down Kamchatka and the Kurils, and across Hokaiddo and southerly along the Honshu coast.  
I take time to look up at Mr. Uwada's message, and the one picture I keep of me, Ayumi, and the children. My eyes threaten to tear-up. The words of an old country song start escaping my lips:

"With raindrops on my windshield, and teardrops on my steering wheel,

this lonely truck's the only thing I own.

"And in my heart I'm pining, while her old engine's whining,

with eighteen-wheels a-hummin' 'Home, Sweet Home'.

"I had a gal in Texas, she walked away and left us.

This old truck's the only thing I own.

"Sometimes I overwork her, but I never would desert her,

with eighteen-wheels a-hummin' 'Home, Sweet Home."

I look back to the coastline. Don't worry, Ami, Koushirou, Mimi, I'm coming to get you!

"Yokohama Seaport, this is PBY Tango-Delta-Fox-973 from Petropavlovsk!  
Coming in from angle 0-2-0, I am requesting clearance to land."  
"Tango-Delta-Fox-973, this is Yokohama Seaport! We have you on-screen. You are cleared to land dockside! Welcome to Japan!"  
"Arigato, Yokohama-base!"

Ami. Koushirou. Mimi. I'm coming.

- Ryu's P.O.V. -

I stand at the dock as his sea-plane coasts in. As the suddenly-silent machine slows to a stop, I see the pilot step off the pantoon and on to the pier. Even seeing him in my mind, I am unprepared for his size and the seriousness in his face. He reminds me of a bear. I offer him my hand.  
"Konnichi-wa, Graham-Sama! Watashi-wa Ryu Uwada!"

The huge man, with a mixture of brownish-red and grey hairs, is taken aback by my recognition, I am sure. But, to his credit, he recovers his senses quickly. He offers me his hand.

"Arigatou, Uwada-san, for meeting me here! It has been a long time since I have seen Japan. I am sure it has changed."

"It has changed, somewhat." I agree with him. "Twenty years is a long time."

"So," Graham-sama said with a slight smile and a higher tone of voice, "you have done some research on me?"

"Hai." I respond apologeticallly. "I may predict futures, but, I cannot understand them if watching outcomes is all I do! After I found out I would meet the twins, Ami-chan's brother and sister, I decided to find out what I could of their connection! I could not see all the future at once. I could not see the link between Ami-chan and Koushirou and Mimi clearly for a year.  
But, I felt there was an important connection. So, I started my research!"

"Hai." Graham-sama smiled even more. "You would make a good detective,  
Uwada-sama!" We then proceded to the Yokohama terminal.

After leaving the terimal, we take a train to Tokyo. Along the way, I notice that Graham-sama is staring off into the distance, as if watching a hidden scene.

"Are you alright, Sir?" I ask.

"Nani?" Graham-sama asks. "Gomennissai, Uwada-san! I was just.. remembering..  
an old dream."

- Kelly's P.O.V.-

I stare off into space, remembering a dream of long ago:

dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream

-  
I stand in what I can only guess is a throneroom. I look around me. The decore reminds me of pictures I've seen of ancient Greek ruins. The thrones,  
walls, and floor-mosaics seem Minoan. I had been wandering around the chamber,  
almost in a daze, when I hear a commanding voice from the throne.

"Citizen Graham! We have a request of you!"

I turn around and start to speak, only to feel my words stick in my throat.  
The King and Queen, for royalty I am sure they were, looked as if they stepped forth from a Greek vase, or right out of Homer.

"I am Agammemnon," the King introduced himself, "my wife is Hyppolita."  
They then bowed themselves toward me. "We must ask a special favor of you."

"Of me, Your Majesties?" I ask in a stunned voice.

"Yes, of you, Bard!" King Agammemnon answered. "Over a thousand years ago,  
we lost our daughter, the Princess Ami of Mercury, to evil forces fighting the ancient Kingdom of our Family of Planets. The Princess died upon your moon, Earthman, defending the heiress to the throne of your Moon. But, the last magicks of the Lunan Queen, Serenity, captured the spirits of her daughter and her defenders and sent them into the great stream of Chronos to live again. Our daughter's time has come, and we request a worthy Fosterer to raise our daughter in love! Her way will be hard enough once her fate is measured. Of this we know."

"Are you certain, Your Majesties?" I ask with a sudden stammer. "Of your choice? I am just a humble teacher! I have not much to offer a princess."

"You have enough, Warrior-Bard." Agammemnon said.

"But, you must be warned, Mortal!" Queen Hyppolita cautioned. "Though you have enough now, should you aid us, what you do have shall be taken away! For a time." The queen then smiled toward me. "But, we will aide you where it is allowed. Your son and daughter shall be safe."

"Thank you, your Majesty!" I bow as best I can. "I shall try my best!"  
Then , what the queen says hits me like a splash of cold water. "A son? And..  
daughter?"

"Yes, Warrior-Bard!" The King exclaimed. "Twins your wife shall bear you!  
As payment for your kindness to us, and as companions for the Warrior-Princess of the Waters!"

I bade the Monarchs a goodbye and politely withdrew myself. And then I woke up.

dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream

As Ami, Koushirou, and Mimi grew the short time we were together, and after Ayumi and I divorced and she returned to Japan, I often pondered that dream,  
and it's implications.

"Are you well?" Uwada Ryu-san asked.

"Nani? Hai, Ryu-kun!" I reply, jolted back to reality. "Why do you ask?"  
"You have been strangely silent ever since we exited the Yokohama terminus!" Ryu replied. "Are you regretting coming here?" He looked at me with a bit of apprehension. He cares for my daughter. I cannot help but like this young man.

"Regret, Uwada-san? A little." I answer honestly. "I do not regret anything before now. I do not regret coming here to claim my children! I claim only what is mine! But, I do regret .. how it will end. How it MUST end! Ami,  
Koushirou, and Mimi will be hurt, more than they have been already!"

"Their hurt will pass, Graham-sama!" Ryu then turned away a little. "As for.. Ayumi-san..."

Yes. As for Ayumi-chan...

Soon, a taxi takes us into the Juuban District of Tokyo.

"So.. this is where Ami has found refuge!" I muse. "My daughter has friends here?"

"Hai! Since the accident that sent her friend and leader to the hospital and costs the Senshi their cover, Ami has found a welcome home with her leader's family!" Ryu replies. "But, we do not go there, yet! We go to Hikawa Jinja."

"Ahhh!" I recognize the name. "A Shinto shrine? Perhaps associated with the Sailorsenshi? Or one of them? The Senshi of Fire, mayhap?"

"You have done a bit of research!" Ryu turned toward me.

"A bit." I smile. I may not have done much else in college, but research was always a favorite activity of mine!

As we make it up the steps to the Jinja, my mind goes through what seem to be a million possibilities at once. It had been months since I received any mail from Ami- perhaps as long as a year. A thought came through my mind:  
would my daughter ( yes, MY daughter, not Agamemnon's) recognize me? Would she want anything to do with me? Or will her mother's actions sour any feelings she has for her human-parents?

Her human parents.. her human father. Yes, I know Agamemnon was her father before I was. But, I am her father NOW ! And how DARE Ayumi mess that relation- ship up ? And destroy any chance at a family Koushirou and Mimi had! I still love her, but I may wind up breaking my wife's neck !  
To calm myself down, I reassuringly reach in my backpack for my Bible. I may have family links to the land of Shinto, and may be fostering a demi-goddess, but the faith of my fathers is still strong within me!  
When Ryu-kun and I reach the gates of the Ginja, I ring the bells announcing our arrival. Soon, we see the Shrine's caretaker approach.

"Konnichi-wa, Oniisan!" I bow to the old man, "May two weary travelers ask the kindness of a place to rest?"

"Hai!" The old caretaker says. Than he recognizes Ryu-kun. "Ah! Uwada-san!  
You are one of my grand-daughter's friends! She and her girlfriends are having a study-session! Do you wish to see her? Or Ami-chan?"

The way he asked his questions, and the uncomfortable way young Uwada-san takes it, leads me to believe the old man's a Hentai.

I just shake my head slowly and sigh. Ayumi always told me that was the exact reason why she left Japan in the first place, vowing never to return!  
That, and the fact Ayumi told me she had no close-relatives, always made me wonder why she returned. Then, I heard from her sister and brother-in-law.  
Live and learn, Kelly! Live and learn.

After the caretaker invited us in, Ryu-san and I looked about for a spot to rest. After we saw an inviting tree, we sat down and enjoyed the afternoon breezes. Then, I took out my Bible from my backpack. This was definitely not a Christian church, or even a Jewish synagogue. However, I had felt a need ever since I left Petropavlovsk to commune with my God. And I feel that need even more now! Most of me was sure that I was doing the right thing by coming to Japan, but a small part of me was worried of what the outcome might be-  
how those I love would fare: Ami, Koushirou, and Ayumi. Yes. Even though she walked out of my life, and took my children with her, I still love Ayumi. And I know I always will.

I opened my Bible to the Book of Ecclesiastes:

"What profit hath a man of all his labour which he taketh under the sun?

"One One generation passeth away, and another generation cometh;

but the earth abideth for ever."

And, a couple of chapters down-

"To every thing there is a season,

and a time to every purpose under the heaven:

"A time to be born, and a time to die;

a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted;

"A time to kill, and a time to heal;

a time to break down, and a time to build up;

"A time to weep, and a time to laugh;

a time to mourn, and a time to dance".

I stop and ponder. When all is said and done, one's family is all God gives you besides the days of your life. And my days have been long and lonely without that other gift God gave me. It is right that I am here!

I wake from my contemplation just in time to see five girls exit one of the Shrine buildings.I recognize Ami right away, but study the other four to jog my memory of what I had learned earlier. So... these young women are the Sailorsenshi !

I see the caretaker motion our way. Ami's grown into quite a young lady.  
And quite helpful, too! The one she is helping to get around must be Sailormoon.. buns, ponytails, and all! She looks just like her mother.

I've met her, lately, in my dreams. I can understand why Agammemnon and Hyppolita show an interest in a broken-down disk-jockey. After all, we share a daughter ! But why should Serenity show enough concern to talk to me ? I soon found out:

dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream

I awake in a dream.. in some old ruins. It reminds me of pictures of Medieval ruins in Britian. It seems the blackest of nights, but, oddly,  
there is enough light for me to see by. I look up to view the sky through the roofless ceiling, and see the bluish orb of the Earth.  
"It is beautiful, is it not?"  
I turn around swiftly to find the owner of the question standing about two feet from me. She's a bueatiful woman who looks like she should come up just to my chest. She wears her silver hair in two ponytails that seem to just touch the floor. These tails seem to root themselves into a couple of buns at the corners of her head.  
"I can understand why my daughter loves it so much!"  
"Hai." I speak gently: "Agammemnon and Hyppolita have told me much about your daughter, Your Majesty. They say she has your gentleness. And, that Princess Ami was- is- not only her protector, but also her friend. She,  
obviuosly, has a great heart! Ami has received a gift most-precious!"  
I see a small smile wash over Serenity's face. "Arigatou. It is my daughter who has received the gift, Kelly-sama! Ami has been most-fortunate in who her family is!"  
"I hope so, Your Majesty!" I look sadly up to Earth. "I hope so."  
"I will help reunite your family, as I am able." Serenity must see the little-lost-puppy-look on my face. "It is the least I can do.. to repay your kindness to the King and Queen of Mercury.. and to me".

dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream

"Konnichi-wa, honored visitor!" A voice wakes me from my memories.  
I snap back to the present when I hear a young lady speak to me. I look up to see the young lady who spoke to me, dressed is what I can only say are the robes of a Shinto priestess.

And I see someone else.

And she sees me.

"Daddyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" 


	2. Chapter 2

The Shepherd.

A Digimon-Sailormoon "what-if" crossover-fiction.

DISCLAIMER:

The The Digimon, the Digidestined, The Sailorsenshi and their families (except for Kelly, Selena, Agamemnon, and Penelope ) are not my property! They never were, and never will be.

The Digimon, the Digidestined, and their families are the property of their creator, Miyoshi Houso, Toei Animation (in Japan), and Haim Saban (in the USA).

The Sailorsenshi, their friends, and families are the Property of their creator, Naoko Takeuchi, Kadansha Publishing and Toei Animation (in Japan), and DiC (in USA) and CWI (in Canada).

NOTES:

Here are the "givens" in the actual Anime. In "Digimon", Izumi Koushirou ("Izzy" in the English dubbing) is orphaned and adopted. And in "Sailormoon", the parents of Mizuno Ami ("Amy Anderson" in the dubbing) are divorced, and Ami lives with her mother.

I don't know if "Ayumi" is the actual name of Ami's mother in Sailormoon or not, or if she's even named, but that's the name I've seen in a previous fan-fic. So, that's her name, here!

Chapter 02-

- AMI'S P.O.V. -

I run as fast as I can! I know the others must think me a Baka, but I don't care! All I care about is the fact my Daddy's here! The previous week has been a nightmare, and if it hadn't been for Usagi-chan being near me I may have attempted Hari-kiri! Nobody knows how hard it is, living without a family's love that you once had- except Mako-chan. This sounds mean and heartless, I realise, but, this past week, I actually envied her. At least, she knew her parents loved her before they died.. she's said so. After Usagi-chan's accident, when our covers were revealed, my mother treated my like a leper! No. No. She would have tried to care for the leper.

But, now, my dad's here to take me away from this horror.. to take me back home.  
I wrap my arms and legs around him so tightly the Senshi would need the Jaws-of-Life to pry me from my Dad! I'm crying so DAMNED hard I'm sure the whole of Juuban can hear me. I cry so much I start to hyperventilate.

And I'm remembering.. seven days ago, exactly..

recall-recall-recall-recall-recall-recall-recall-recall-recall-

We raced through the streets of Tokyo's Juuban District as Usagi was being sped to Tokyo General.

'Here we thought our fighting was over, at least for the forseeable future,' my I thought, 'and, out of nowhere, a Daimon attacks us! Why did it attack us ? Where did it come from ? Why did it even have to appear ? WHY ?'

I looked down from the rooftops that the other Senshi and I were painfully jumping to keep up with the ambulance. "Why did you have to fight it off yourself, Usagi?" Even as I asked that. I know the answer:

Because we were hurting. Because we were in danger.

I wince and gasp as we sighted the hospital. Landing on the hard ground was painful as hell. But we're used to it. Each of us has been through hell. And, each of us will gladly pay Charon, again, as long as Usagi's safe!

As Rei and Makoto help land Minako on the ground safely, I rush in to hear the doctors discuss Usagi's condition. What I hear pales me.

"The patient has a massive concussion and severe trauma. Anyone know how to get in touch with her family?"

"I do." I hear my mother speaking. "I recognize the child. She is Tsukino Usagi. I will notify her family."

Usagi is recognized? How can that be? The power of Ginzuishou should be protectively disguising Usagi! Unless...

"There is massive bloodloss, Dr. Mizuno!" I hear the paramedics say. "We already had to administer two liters of plasma."

Two liters of plasma? Even with the head wounds, Usagi should not be bleeding like this! We Senshi dressed her wounds as best we could, and the Emergancy Team got to us very fast! There must be something else!

The next three hours are are the purest form of Hell I thought could ever be distilled! Every moment I glance at the clock in the waiting room, I can only imagine Usagi, dying and alone. Death, I know, strangely, is something she could handle. But not the loneliness. I remember, somehow, actually feeling her anguished crying in the Arctic all those years ago. Loneliness is Tsukino Usagi's greatest enemy! As it is, I know, mine.

After a little while, my Mother, Doctor Ayumi Mizuno, came out to report on Usagi's condition. "How is.. Tsukino Usagi-chan?" Mars asks, catching herself before she can say "Sailormoon". The recovery is so fast I am hopeful no one else picked it up.

"Tsukino-chan is well." I hear my mother say this in a measured voice that starts to worry me. "She is sleeping." I can sense that she is lying. As my mother lays Usagi's chart on the desk at the Nurse' Station and turns to leave, I pick it up and read it. I turn deathly white. At this time, my mother turns to see me.

I lay down the chart, and there's a slight tremor in my hands. I find my voice has gotten weak and shaky. I know I'm going to cry.

"Usagi's bleeding internally. Her stomache has ruptured near the intestines. She's got a punctured lung. And she has hemorrhaged in her brain. She's in Intensive Care. They've ordered a morphine drip for her."

"Morphine?" Minako asked. "Why are they giving her a narcotic?"

"To ease her pain." Tears are flooding my eyes when I speak again. "Plus- they don't think she'll live.. long enough.. to become addicted!" At this point, I can only do one thing. I break down.

"Usagi .. !"

"No wonder Sailormoon is revealed as Usagi!" Rei snapped out. "And little more that we are still in battle-mode. Ginzuishou cannot heal when Sailormoon is influenced by drugs!" With that, Rei-chan is off and running to our Princess. And I let out a small laugh and smile for the poor attendents looking after Usagi.

As I laid Usagi's chart back on the Nurse' Desk, I .. sensed .. a pair of eyes looking at me. Judging me. I turned around slowly, fearing what, or who, I would find over my shoulder. Then I saw her- Dr. Mizuno Ayumi. It was my own mother, with a look in her eyes of a mixed fear and hatred. And, I suddenly felt very small and helpless.

"You read the chart very well, Sailormercury! I can see it in your face."  
"Hai." I say weakly. I am sure my Mother recognized me, although she says "Sailormercury" so formally she could be talking to a complete stranger! My mother is not the only one who can "read the eyes", as she says. And, somehow, her eyes recogized me!

"We have much to speak of, Sailormercury!" Mother's formality and crispness suddenly scare me! It is as if I am speaking to a complete stranger! And, part of me wonders:

Am I?

After excusing myself from the Waiting Room, I follow my mother to her office. After she makes sure I have shut the door, she turns to me- then turns on me.  
"Tell me, Sailormercury? How long have you been wearing the disguise of my daughter?"

With one sentence, barely audible, my mother has managed to kick the last supports of my life out from under me! Divorcing my father was bad enough! Getting rid of my brother and my sister was worse, but, now, it sounds as if she will leave me with no family at all! Still, I remain calm. I must answer this woman, if for no other reason than to proove myself to myself!  
"I was born.. Ami Katherine Graham.. Mizuno Ayumi-san." I respond in a monotonous, emotionless voice, although I am wanting to cry. However, as I use my full birth-name part of me wants to shout it in defiance and victory! "I learned that I was Sailorsenshi Princess Ami of Mercury five years ago, a sworn protector of her most-royal Highness, Princess Serenity of the Moon..  
Usagi Tsuki-no!"

"Princess? Of the Moon? Rabbit-on-the-Moon? They are but childhood tales I no longer believe in! If you are of that world.. then, you cannot be mine!"  
My mom defends her unbelief rather well, having been confronted with the possibility that the impossible is possible. DAMN! She is so closed-minded!  
"Well?" I straightened up tall to answer my accuser. "The impossible is possible! Indeed, it is probable! I am proof!" I can defend myself well,  
too. "You have a daughter who is lucky enough to be chosen Princess of Mercury, lucky to have a friend in Usagi Tsukino-san! A daughter who is lucky to have sisters to take the place of the brother and sister who were torn from her!"

I suddenly realize that I should have not spoke that last line, although it is true. My mother looks at me with pure-hatred.  
"How DARE you speak so to me?" My mother growled at me. "I do not want to hear of those Gaijin again!"

"So! At least, you acknowledge their existance! Tell me, Dr. Mizuno! If they were such a blemish to you, why did you not leave them with my father? Certainly, their red hair stood out and marked them even as babies!" I give this woman in front of me no quarter! For, she deserves none!

"At least," I speak trying to hold back tears, "my brother and sister have aunts and uncles here willing to love them when you wouldn't!"

"GET OUT!" My mother suddenly screams at me! "Get out of my office, Gaijin! And get out of my HOUSE! I give you three hours to gather your belongings and leave. Now, GO!"

I open the door, preparing to leave, but turn back toward my mother. "I trust, Dr. Mizuno," I speak with ice in my throat, "that the doctors in Japan still follow the Hippocratic Oath? I.. hope.. that Usagi Tsukino-chan will leave here well!"

I then walk out of the office, and walk briskly down the halls back to the waiting room.

recall-recall-recall-recall-recall-recall-recall-recall-recall-

I left the hospital without explaining what happened to the other Senshi. I thought it best for mother's sake.. and for Usagi's!

Mom gave me 3 hours to gether my possessions and leave. I left after two hours! I gathered every letter and painting my father ever sent me from America, and every tape-recording he sent me of his radio-shows! Then, I uploaded everything Ryo and I have written or worked-on together online.

Then I delete my existence from the computer! I gathered some books,  
leaving most of the Medical-Texts I have been studying. They are of another life.. A life.. and a family that are dead.. and I will never turn back to see them again! Then I picked up the phone to call Ryo Uwada, to see if he would help me move.

I was interrupted by a knock at the door. I answered the door, to see Ryo standing there, with Yuuichirou Kumada by his side. "I thought you may need some help", Ryo said to me. "We will help move you to Hikawa Jinja for a few days." Even though I've started to cry, I somehow manage a smile. Ryo must have seen what was coming, and rushed to my aid! He's my "Knight in Shining Armor"! Shortly, we were going to the Hikawa Jinja...

That was a week ago! Even after seven days, it still hurts! I wrap myself around my Daddy, and try to cry all my hurt away...

I fear the hurt will not leave for a long time.

- Usagi's P.O.V.-

Of all the times the Senshi have fought, and all the enemies we have faced, this fight hurts like none other! Your family is not supposed to be your enemy!

I was in the hospital for three days after the battle before I was told of it's consequences. Although, part of me expected as much. Shingo came to see me every day- often with Hahai and Chichi, but sometimes by himself ! Many times, he would come alone so he could safely talk to me. I doubt I stayed alone in the hospital for more than two hours!

After four days in the hospital, Shingo showed up in my room with a guest...  
"Usagi-chan?", Shingo said, "Someone asked me to bring them to see you!" Shingo then reached in under his coat, gently pulling out a black cat!

"Luna!"

"Konnichi-wa, Usagi-chan!"

For one of the few times in my life, I was speechless. Luna had talked in front of Shingo?

"It is alright, Usagi-chan!" Luna said, "Your family knows I can speak!"

"Everyone?" I asked.

"Hai."

"Nani? When did this happen?"

"Two days ago, Neesan!", Shingo said, "at the same time when Ami Mizuno-chan moved in with us.!"

I laid there in bed, trying to.. "process", as Ami-chan would say it.. what Shingo had just said. Ami-chan was staying with my family.. and my family now knew Luna could talk. I ask the most-logical question I can think of.  
"Shingo? Do you.. know.. who I am?"

"Hai! Your Highness!" Shingo bows respectfully, then rises with a smile to reassure me. "You are my Nee-san!"

I smile back, grateful for the loving family I have.. then I stare-off into the unknown. My smile must have vanished, because Luna and Shingo show looks of concern.

"What is it, Usagi?" Luna asked.

"I have figured out why Ami-chan is staying with us," I speak in a whisper, "and why Mizuno-sama has been so formal and anxious around me. Mako-chan and Rei must have threatened her after they heard of what happened to Ami-chan!"

"Iie..", Luna says haltingly. "It was.. Ami.. herself.. who warned her Mother to take good care of you."

I lay back down, stunned. Ami? Threatening her Mother? "Ami-chan has been hurt.. terribly", is all I can say. I have come to see for a long time that Ami is as fragile as Mercury is strong! I am just now, however, starting to see where Ami is most-fragile.

Mizuno-sama is scared around me. That I can tell. If she is so scared around me, who she had rarely met, then how scared is she around her own daughter ? At least, I am glad my family has afforded Ami-chan refuge!

After a reassuring hug and smile from my brother, he manages to spirit himself and Luna away. And, that night, I dream:

dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-dream-

I am back on the Moon, my first home. I recognize the place where Queen Serenity- my Hahaiue- met me and the Senshi when Kunzite transported us away from Earth. He had meant to trap us. I remember how awestruck I was by the beauty of the Earth then. I am still in awe of it.

"It is a beautiful place, mesume! As I told a friend recently, it's little wonder you love it so!"

I turn to bow to Queen Serenity's spirit. Although larger than her first projection, my mother is still very beautiful.

"I do love it so!" Then, the rest of what she said hits me. "'Told a friend recently'? Who was here, Queen Serenity? Please, tell me! Please?"

"A friend," it was then that Queen Serenity seemed to sadden, "he is Sailor-  
mercury's earthly-father. He is a kind man, and gentle, and he loves his children! Usagi, there is coming a day, and it fast approaches, when Sailor-  
mercury will need your love and strength more than ever! On that day, you must love her enough to let her go!"

"'Let.. her go'?" I let Queen Serenity's words sink into my brain.  
"She will forever be your friend, and Senshi.. but, you must let her follow another path. For now."

We both stare up at the Earth.

"Will I get to meet Ami-chan's Tousan?"

"Hai."

It was the day after the dream that I was checked-out to come home.  
I can only guess the Doctors did not know what to do with me! Ginzuishou had finally started to heal me. If only it, and I, could heal Ami-chan that surely! But, that is beyond even my power. At least, Ami-chan now has her chichi to hold her through the badtimes!

Ami-chan started nursing me back to health as soon as I came home! And,  
she started making sure I did my exercises! I am getting better, thanks to her! My "Akita", Ami-chan has started calling herself!

Arigatou, Ami-chan, for standing by me! Now, I shall stand by you!


	3. Chapter 3

The Shepherd.

A Digimon-Sailormoon "what-if" crossover-fiction.

DISCLAIMER:

The The Digimon, the Digidestined, The Sailorsenshi and their families (except for Kelly, Selena, Agamemnon, and Penelope ) are not my property! They never were, and never will be.

The Digimon, the Digidestined, and their families are the property of their creator, Miyoshi Houso, Toei Animation (in Japan), and Haim Saban (in the USA).

The Sailorsenshi, their friends, and families are the Property of their creator, Naoko Takeuchi, Kadansha Publishing and Toei Animation (in Japan), and DiC (in USA) and CWI (in Canada).

NOTES:

Here are the "givens" in the actual Anime. In "Digimon", Izumi Koushirou ("Izzy" in the English dubbing) is orphaned and adopted. And in "Sailormoon", the parents of Mizuno Ami ("Amy Anderson" in the dubbing) are divorced, and Ami lives with her mother.

I don't know if "Ayumi" is the actual name of Ami's mother in Sailormoon or not, or if she's even named, but that's the name I've seen in a previous fan-fic. So, that's her name, here!

My spelling of the name "Katherine" is from the Polish language, K-A-T-A-R-Z-I-N-A. It is pronounced "Katasheena".

In this chapter, I introduce "my sister, Selena" (the reason for the story-rating).. based on my co-writer on a few stories.

Also, in this chapter.. I decided to honor my granfather, Odell Dawson (1913-1994), a veteran of the Pacific Theater in World War 2.

SPECIAL NOTE:

Most of us, including me, reading this are not old enough to remember Sam Cooke (1935-1963), or the song "A Change is Gonna Come" (1964) written and sung by Sam, and released after his death. But, if you've ever watched the Spike Lee movie, "Malcolm X", you might remember hearing this song.

- Kelly's P.O.V.-

Soon, we are at Usagi-chan's house. I felt a bit nervous. How do you thank someone for being there for your child when she walked through Hell ? I try to straighten-up my appearance as I walk up to the Tsukino's door.  
Ami opened the door for Usagi.

The house looked a bit tidy.. and, probably, a bit small. I took a summary-glance around. I could see pictures. My guess is they are of Usagi's family. A few of the pictures show a close family, and for that I am grateful! My daughter had someone close who knows what a family meant, unlike Ayumi. Then I hear voices from the back of the house, and a soft padding coming downstairs.

"Konnichi-wa, Usagi-chan! Konnichi-wa, Ami-chan! You are back from the meeting so soon?"

I quickly turned toward the stairs where the soft voice seemed to come from- to see the only thing there was a cat!

"Oops! Err.. ahhh.. gomen! I mean.. mrrrrrrrrrrooooooow?"

I look at Ami, Ryu, and Usagi: Did that cat just talk?

"It is alright, Luna!" Usagi went to pet the tensing cat. "This is Ami-chan's father!"

"Ami-chan's father?" The cat spoke in that same female voice that I'd heard on the stairs.

Well. it's official! The cat's out of the bag! In more ways than one!

"Usagi! Ami! You are home! How were the girls?" A young boy came up and bowed, followed by two older people. I can only guess them to be Usagi's brother and parents. "Ara! Who is this gentleman?"

"Shingo-kun?" Ami bowed towards the speaker. "Tsukino-sama? Ikuko-kaasan? I would like to introduce my honorable father. Kelly Graham"

I saw three pairs of eyes light up. From their reactions, you might have thought I was the King of the World, and not a lowly disk-jockey!

"We have heard about you, Graham-sama!" Mr. Tsukino bows.

"All good reports, I pray!" I bow in return.

"They have been VERY good reports, indeed! Come! The meal is ready!"

"Do not worry, Graham-sama!" Mrs. Tsukino bowed. "There will be enough!"

I just bowed in thanks, then glanced toward Ryu-kun. Obviously, the Tsukinos were warned. I must find some way to repay their kindness to my daughter and I!

After supper, Usagi, Ami, Ryu, and I told the Tsukinos about our adventures today, and I was asked about my life in America. Usagi's parents and brother were *very* interested in me, what I did and thought and how I spent my time!  
'What is this?' I thought. 'Are the Taukinos adopting me?'

After the interrogation, we moved to the backroom, where we spend the rest of the evening playing blackjack and going over my letters to Ami, and then talking about me and my daughter's artistic abilities.

Then Ami pulled out a tape-player and a few cassettes. I get lost in memories.  
From a cassette labeled "September 10, 2000":

recording-recording-recording-recording-recording-recording-recording-

"This is Kelly P. on Station KNLV, and today.. I hope my friends out there listening this morning will allow me this indulgence.. today is the birthday of a very-important person to me. My daughter, Ami Katherine Graham. My Katarzina is 13 years old today. I.. wish.. we were together right now.  
But that's impossible. However, we will be back together.. one day. Until then, Katarzina, just remember the words of Brother Sam Cooke. A change IS gonna come!"

I was born by the river in a little tent,

and just like the river, I been a-runnin' every-since.

It's been a long time, a long time comin', but I know-

A change is gonna come. Oh, yes it will!

It's been too hard living, but I'm afraid to die,

Cause I don't know what's up there beyond the sky.

It's been a long time, a long time comin', but I know-

A change is gonna come. Oh, yes it will!

I go to the movie, and I go Downtown,

somebody keeps tellin' me 'Don't hang around.'

It's been a long time, a long time comin', but I know-

A change is gonna come. Oh, yes it will!

Then I go to my brother,

and I say, 'Brother, Help me please?'

But he winds up knockin' me back down on my knees!

Lord!

There been times when I thought I couldn't last for long,

But now I think I'm able to carry on.

It's been a long time, a long time comin', but I know-

A change is gonna come. Oh, yes it will!

recording-recording-recording-recording-recording-recording-recording-

Again, I find myself wrapped up in my daughter's arms, as she holds on to me for dear life! As I look down and reassuring stroke my Blue Angel's hair, I find myself repeating the refrain to the song, harmonizing amazing with my daughter:

"It's been a long time, a long time comin', but I know-  
A change is gonna come. Oh, yes it will!"

My eyes move from my daughter to her paintings. I repeat again how alive the paitings look. The colors seem to be the same ones I use most- a blending of blues and greens, mostly- the cool colors, the colors of life to me! Some of the paintings seem a bit terbulent, a bit chaotic. Paiting must then be a release for my Katarzina. Most as anything artistic is for me.

Ayumi? What in the Hell have you done?

Before I knew it, the twilight was about to surrender to night, and I had to leave for the jinja where I had left my bags. I got up and thanked Tsukino Kenji-chichi and Tsukino Ikuko-haha for taking such good care of my Katarzina. Then, the Tsukinos asked where I was staying. When I said was staying at the Hikawa Jinja, the Tsukinos looked a bit disappointed.  
"Can you not stay here?" Kenji asked.

"I could," I replied, "but my luggage is still at the jinja! And, I would hate to be a burden to you!" I bow respectfully.

"You would not be a burden, Graham-sama!" Kenji said quickly. "But you are right, it is too late to move you, now! But, we will move you here tomorrow!"

How could I refuse?

So, bidding Goodnight to my daughter and her saviours, I make my way back to the Hikawa Jinja.

There, I wind up talking with the Miko, who is a friend of Usagi's and Ami's.

We talk after a tea-ceremony is performed:

"So, you have come to take Ami-chan away?"

Damn! Hino Rei does not believe in idle words!

But, then, neither do I:

"If my daughter wishes to return home with me. And if the authorities here allow it. She is, after all, an American-citizen by birth!"

"Hai." Rei answers. "She is also Japanese."

"Her -Mother- is Japanese." I correct the Miko. "A mother, I may add, who no longer wants her!"

"And what of you?" Hino-chan asks.

"I would not have flown halfway-around the Pacific if I did not want my children, Rei-chan. ALL of them! If you are worried about the Sailorsenshi, then speak to Ami! I want her back with me, but I will not make her break promises and friendships! I believe in keeping my word, for it is my bond!  
And, I will not make my daughter beak her's."

"Hai." The Miko sips her tea slowly, as if lost in thought. "Do you love her? Ayumi-chan?"

Now, it is my turn to think. "When I told the preacher that I took Ayumi for better or worse, I meant every word of it! Do I still love her? Hai! If I didn't, what she did would not hurt so much. Can I forgive her and take her back? Only if my children can forgive her! As much as I was hurt, they have been hurt much more! Especially Ami. Being her friend, you would kow that."

The Miko takes the tea-service, bows, and withdraws from the room.

"Arigatou, Graham-sama!", she smiles - a genuine smile.

"Arigatou, Rei-chan!"

I drift off to sleep.

I wake up in the predawn hours ready for the day to come! At least, I hope I'm ready for the day to come. Since I seriously doubt anyone is up at this hour, I decide that I will take a walk around the grounds of the Jinja. I slip on my clothes, make my way outside, and start my walk. There in something strangely relaxing about the pre-dawn hours! If I were back home, I'd be watching the sun come up over the Frenchmen Mountains and Nellis Airforce Base, sitting with a cup of coffee. Actually, right about now I'd be getting ready for work!

Anyway, I start to walk, and try to get my brain in gear for the days to come and their coming battles.

"Battles"? Now what made me think like that?

I get back to the room while the grey of dawn gives way to the first color of morning, and I see Rei-chan at the door with tea and a bit of breakfast.

"Konnichi-wa, Rei-chan."

"Konnichi-wa, Graham-sama! I brought you some breakfast!"

"Domo arigatou, Rei-chan! It looks delicious!"

"I knew you would probably have breakfast with Ami, but I needed to talk with you. I was doing a fire-reading earlier this morning, and I saw troubling scene for today! You will have to fight."

DAMN! That was JUST what I needed to hear!

"Fighting was the last thing I wanted to do here."

"Hai. I saw a spirit guarding you- shy and non-offensive, but ever-guarding! It looked like that of an old sailor! The uniform seemed to be American, World War 2."

"Hai." I smile slightly. "That would be my grandfather! He was fighting in the Pacific in World War 2, U.S. Navy Transport. But, from everything he said and didn't say about his life, before and after the war, you wouldn't have taken him for a fighter! At least, I do not think he liked to fight."

"Hai, and I feel that same spirit in you. Be careful."

"Hai." I bow. "Arigatou, Rei-chan!"

All of a sudden, the miko's old grandfather came up to us.

"Konnichi-wa, Graham-sama!"

"Konnichi-wa, Hino-sama!"

"Kelly-sama? Were you expecting any guests?"

"Iie. Naze?"

"There is someone here asking for you."

"Me?"

"Hai. She's a pretty one too."

"OJIISAN!" Rei swung at the old man who was running away.

In spite of myself, I let out a little gigggle.

"Goshinpainaku, Rei-chan!"

"She's out front!" The old man yelled from outside.

The miko and I looked at each other in confusion. I shrugged my shoulders and went outside. When I got in front, the last person in the world I would've expected to see was standing there.

"AMANDA SELENE GRAHAM!"

"Ohayo Niisan!"

"What are YOU doing here?"

"Can't a girl visit her brother?"

"Not without a good reason..."

"Anyways! Where's my little Ami?"

"Selene!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Nani?"

"Why are you here!"

"I'm visiting my niisan! Is that so bad?"

"Bull! Why are you here?"

"Where's Ami?"

"Selene! Stop ignoring me!"

I can suddenly tell why Rei sensed I'd have to fight.

"Huh?"

"I swear... I'm going to ask you one more time and I WANT AN ANSWER! WHY ARE YOU IN JAPAN! And don't say visiting my brother!"

"Ummmmmmm... can I use a life line?"

"Selene!"

"Ok! Ok! I'm here to kick Ayumi's ass. There! Are ya happy now!"

"Iyaa. I wanted to spent the least amount of time I could get away with in Japan! I wanted to get my children and get home, not dig you out from underneath some Japanese prison cell! But that is unimportant, now! How do you know what's going on?"

"Well, you kinda asked me to turn the lights on at night and water your plants... So I was on your computer and I read an e-mail of yours by accident and now I'm here having a 'vacation' which my boss almost didn't give me!" My little sister Selene paused for some breath, "So! Where's my little Ami-tenshi?"

"She's at a friend's home. May I ask who are you?"

"Rei-chan, this is my Imouto, Amanda Selene. We are sousei."

"Konnichi-wa, Selene-Sama!"

"Konnichi-wa, Rei-san."

"Can you please excuse us Rei-chan? I need to have a LONG talk with my Imouto here."

"Hai. If you need me, I'll be sweeping leaves."

"Ok." We watching the miko leave, "Now you! Come we must talk! I know HOW you got to Tokyo, but how did you track me down to the Hikawa shrine? Ryo's letter did not mention this pace, and Tokyo is BIG!"

"Well..", Amanda admitted, "I had some help, there!"

"From who?"

"From me, my friend! From me!"

I would have swore I felt my heart stop. The last time I heard that voice was over 20 years ago! I'm afraid to look down to where the voice came from- afraid I will find I've been hearing things. But, then, I force myself to look.

"Wizardmon?"

"Hai, Kelly. I am here."

"Kelly? Who.. what.. is this 'Wizardmon'?"

I try to answer my sister as best I can.. which, in this case, will sound like a weak case! Amanda and I have always been close. That is why she followed me out to Nevada, and why she stuck by me after Ayumi and I divorced. But, well, there are things you can't even tell your closest kin!

Things like.. the Digital-World.

I found out about the Digital World in College. In fact, that is how Ayumi and I met! We both were sweept into that mysterious world, and were both expected to fight for its freedom! And, we both made.. and lost.. friends there. We even left parts of ourselves there.

"Wizardmon was my partner, Amanda, in the Digital-World!"

"The WHAT?"

"Perhaps we'd best find a place to rest, Kelly!" Wizardmon suggested. "This may take some time!"

"Come!" I replied. "I will try to explain while we walk to the Tsukinos! They have been watching over Ami since she left the hospital! And, they are expecting me for breakfast! We can talk and walk at the same time. At least, I think I can!"

I think." I grab my travel-bag, backpack, and sleeping bag. Then, I stop to thank the Hinos.

"Arigatou! You have been most-hospitable, but Tsukino Kenji-san has invited me to stay in their house! So, I must take my leave of you, now." I bow to Rei and her Ojiisan.

Soon, Amanda, Wizardmon, and I are hiking through Tokyo.

"Well," Amanda said impatiently, "I am waiting!"

"It all started when Ayumi and I were in college!" I sighed in rememberence of a place a big part of me had tried hard to forget, "We, somehow, found ourselves transported to this place called the Digital-World, along with five other people! We each found we had a digital-partner, and were told it was our destiny to save that world! Some destiny. We left two of our human-friends buried in that Digital-World, we were seperated from our degital-friends! And, those of us who managed to come back have managed to screw up our lives royally! The Digital-World is where Ayumi and I -somehow- managed to fall in love! we were thrown together by the Fates so often that, it started to seem like we had alot in common. And we DID, dammit! But, it seems, that couldn't help us when the few things we didn't have in common tore us apart!"

Selene was silent for a while. "You said you had to bury some of the others in this Digital-World?"

"Yes. After that last battle, two of our friends lay dead.. a young man and a lady. They had said their lives were hard and weren't really worth living before they went to the Digital-World, but they didn't deserve that kind of death. No one does! At least, they were with friends when they died, and were buried together. Anyway, after that battle, we were told the Digital-World was freed of the evil infecting it. But, we were too traumatized to celebrate! Our dead-  
friends' partners disappeared. We were told that, without our partners, the Digimon had no real reason for being, so.. they just left to wander around, forever empty. Those of us who were left were left empty, too! We were not allowed to grieve, not allowed to ask 'why', we were just sent home. We barely even had time to say 'goodbye' to our Digimon! Except for one boy, Gennai, who decided to stay in exile in the Digital-World. He said, being an orphan, he didn't really have anything to go back to. It was all so *damned* unfair! Well, after the rest of us came back, I tried to stay in touch with them. None of us had happy lives. I guess, being a Digital has a high price to pay. Wherever you are.

"Hai." Wizardmon's eyes shown with a bit of sadness. "The price has lessened in recent times, but the hurt and sadness are still part and parcel of the Digital-life! Friends are still to be treasured, for you can loose them easily. Partnerships are not so precarious, although outside hurts can still effect them! Ask Mimi and Koushirou when we see them!"

So.. Mimi and Koushirou were unfortunate enough to become Digi-Destined, too? I have to wonder if Ayumi knew about this! If she did, she obviously didn't care! My guess is Ryu knew of this, and, probably, so did Katarzina. I'll have to ask her after breakfast.

Soon, we are at the Tsukino's! All discussion about my old-life and thoughts of Ayumi must stop for now. I start trying to make myself presentable again.

"Amanda Selene? Be on your BEST behaviour! Remember, we're not in Vegas! We are guests here! Wizardmon? I don't THINK I have to warn you to behave yourself!"

"I'll mind myself!" My sister pouts. "Why are you being so uptight, anyway? You'd think we were paying a visit to Royalty, or something!"

In the back in us, I hear Wizardmon softly chuckle. Obviously, the Wizardmon knows!

And I grin slightly.

If you only knew, Selene...


	4. Chapter 4

The Shepherd.

A Digimon-Sailormoon "what-if" crossover-fiction.

DISCLAIMER:

The The Digimon, the Digidestined, The Sailorsenshi and their families (except for Kelly, Selena, Agamemnon, and Penelope ) are not my property! They never were, and never will be.

The Digimon, the Digidestined, and their families are the property of their creator, Miyoshi Houso, Toei Animation (in Japan), and Haim Saban (in the USA).

The Sailorsenshi, their friends, and families are the Property of their creator, Naoko Takeuchi, Kadansha Publishing and Toei Animation (in Japan), and DiC (in USA) and CWI (in Canada).

NOTES:

Here are the "givens" in the actual Anime. In "Digimon", Izumi Koushirou ("Izzy" in the English dubbing) is orphaned and adopted. And in "Sailormoon", the parents of Mizuno Ami ("Amy Anderson" in the dubbing) are divorced, and Ami lives with her mother.

I don't know if "Ayumi" is the actual name of Ami's mother in Sailormoon or not, or if she's even named, but that's the name I've seen in a previous fan-fic. So, that's her name, here!

My spelling of the name "Katherine" is from the Polish language, K-A-T-A-R-Z-I-N-A. It is pronounced "Katasheena".

- Kelly's P.O.V.-

To say that I was feeling a bit odd that morning as Selena, the Wizardmon, and I walked on to the Tsukino-house for breakfast with my daughter would have been an understatement. While I was overjoyed at being with my daughter for the first full day in over ten years was happiness beyond belief, and a joy, it was tempered by the fact my sister was with me! I only hoped I could meet with Ayumi on my own, and that Selena and Izumi Soun could somehow avoid each other! I was afraid that my sister would remember (as she had a habit of doing) the letters Koushirou's uncle kept writing me, telling me what a sorry father I was to neglect his responsibilities! Selena would be particularly pissed because Soun had always failed to mention that it was was Ayumi who ran away from home, and ,later, abandoned her twins! And, I kept getting this feeling that today will be payment-day for everything Izumi Soun wrote!

Soon, we were standing in front of the Tsukino's house, and a stranger-looking crew has not been seen on Nippon's shores, I was sure, since Admiral Perry had opened up Japan to the West! Part of me wondered what Usagi's family would think of my family.. and what Usagi would think of my family! While I had no doubt of Wizardmon's tact, I was wishing I could have said the same thing for Selena! And, I was also wondering how my sister would take the fact that her niece was also the daughter of an long-dead extraterrestrial royal-family? As with my being Digi-Destined, I had felt a certain need to withhold the fact of Ami Katherine's origins from Selena... even though there were many times I had to bite my tongue until it bled to keep from confiding that to her!

"Ohayo, Graham-Sama!" Usagi bowed at the door. "Ohayo, Selena-san! Ohayo, Wizardmon!"

I grinned.

And, Selena facefaulted, her jaw almost hitting the thresthold!

"Hehe! I see that Uwada-san had a chance to warn you!" I motion to Selena, unhinged jaw and all. "This is my imouto, Amanda Selena Graham! Selena, close your mouth, please!"

"Ohayo, Your Highness!" Wizardmon removed his hat and bowed.

"Ohayo, Wizardmon! I was surprised to hear Ami's otousan had a Digimon!"

I chuckle, thumb motioning to Selena, "You were not the only surprised one, your Highness. So was my imouto! May we come in?" I leave my shoes at the door.

"Hai!" Usagi smiled. "We have been waiting for you! Come in!"

"'Your Highness'?" Selena looked at me. "Kelly? Is Usagi royalty?"

"Yes." I reply, trying not to grin like a baka. I have a feeling I know what's coming up.

But, the Wizardmon DID start it.

"She's related to Emporer Akihito?"

Yep! It came up! Arigatou nissai, Wizardmon!

"No." I answer as calmly as I can. "The Line of Serenity is far older than the current Japanese Dynesty." At this point, part of me wants to laugh myself silly to help release the tension, while the other part of me wants to run and hide!

"Who.. told you this?" Selena asked suspiciously.

"Queen Serenity VII, the last Monarch of the Moon." I'm grinning like a Baka at this point. And I hope nobody sees me.

"'Last Monarch of the..'?" Selena whispered out.

This is gonna take -some- getting used to, I can tell. The look on Amanda's face says it all.

"She's been dead a thousand years." I said.

"My niisan sees dead people." Selena sighed.

"In my dreams."  
"In his dreams."

We then stepped into the Tsukino-kitchen.

"CHICHIUE!" Ami hugged me tight.

"AMANDA-OBASAN!" Ami then jumped into Amanda's arms!

"My Ami-saru!" Amanda squealed with joy! "Were you glad to see your Daddy? And are you glad to see me?"

My Ami Katarzina had tears in her eyes. "Hai Hai!" She gently got her feet back om the ground. That was a good thing, too! For, a second later, the Wizardmon turned and spoke to Ami.

"Ohayo, Your Highness!"

"Ohayo, Wizardmon."

"'Your Highness'?" Amanda asked, a bit pale. "Kelly?"

"Ami Katherine is my daughter.. and your niece.. and the reincarnated Princess-  
no-Mercury."

THUD !

"Amanda? Imouto-chan? Salty?"

"WHAT did you just call me... Niisan?" Selena growled. She HATES the nickname "Salty", but I keep telling her in was Mom's fault for naming her "Amanda Selena"!

"It's alive!" I kid to my sister, a la Dr. Frankenstein, then I offer her a hand-up. Then, I start quizzing her rapid-fire! "Up you go, Amanda! Are you ok? GOOD! Now, then.. any questions before the pop-quiz?"

"Only one! Two!" Amanda stands up straight, looking me as much in the eyes as she can.

I try not to laugh. Amanda's about a half-foot smaller than I am, so the scene is a bit hilarious!

"Yes? Want to make it three?"

"Funny." Amanda groused. "When did you learn my niece was a re-incarnated ET? And why didn't you TELL me about it?"

"Before she was born. Agamemnon and Hippolyta told me about her." I smile at my sis.

"Agamemnon and Hippolyta?"

"The last King and Queen of Mercury."

"And you never told me this?"

"Amanda," I respond lazily, totally enjoying myself, "as I said earlier today: If I had told you I had gone to a Digital-World, you would have helped Mom and Dad call the Insane-Assylym! And, if I had admitted to you that I was talking to ghosts, you would have helped the Doctors net me! Am I Right?"

Amanda sweat-dropped. "Hai."

Then Amanda face-faulted.. then hit the flood again.

THUD!

- AMANDA'S P.O.V.-

"Ahhh.. Salty? Are you alright? Earth to Salty? Come in, Salty!"

I can just hear my Baka-brother smiling.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..."

"Ami?" I smile as sweetly as I can through clinched teeth, "Am I allowed to bite Daddy's head off?"

"If you're willing to take responsibility for me, Mimi, and Koushirou! Hai.  
Then, you can bite out dad's head! But, not until then!"

"Damn! There's always a catch!" I grumble. Then I grin.

"Smart thinking! And I know you got that from me!"

"Yep! She did!" Kelly smirked. "From the woman I've had to get out of half of the jails in the State of Nevada! That's where MY Katarzina got her smarts from. Not."

"Hey! It takes brains to make plans good enough to get thown in half of the jails in Nevada! Besides, none of the charges would have stuck!" I stick my tongue out at Kelly.

Kelly takes the bait.. and the tongue-war is on!

"That... looks familiar..." Usagi started to fidgit.

And, Ami sweatdropped. Then giggled, kooking down. I sear I saw a guilty grin develope on her face.

However, on hearing my neices and nephew mentioned, my mind started slowly turning back to the reason my brother and I are here in Japan. The.. ULTIMATE.. reason...

Kelly's ex-wife...the sister-in-law from Hell...

And, for a minute, I forget where I am.

"Damned Gaishou! Ayumi-no-saseko!" I spit out as much venom as I can.  
"That.. woman.. will not have to worry about children when I'm through with her.. I'll feed that SLUT's uterus to the CROWS! Them I'll use her brains for SHARK-BAIT! And I'LL EAT THE GOD-DAMNED REST OF HER! How DARE she screw around with my niisan's heart! I'll KILL that Dragon-bitch!  
She'll FUCKING rot in HELL!"

It's then I feel a slight touch on my shoulder, which I start to toss over me, as well as the arm it's attached to!

"AHEM!"

I suddenly jerk back to reality.

"Kelly?"

My head snaps around to my brother.

All he's doing is motioning for me to turn back around.  
I turn back around.. and feel a bit sick.

Usagi-chan is standing in shock, the rest of the Tsukino-clan were cowering behind her, and Ami was sadly shaking her head.  
I did it again.

The Tsukinos are afraid of me, and I don't blame them. My sweet, calm niisan is the cool. refreshing watermelon of our family. Me? Salty-Baka..  
I'm the G*dd*mned chili petite!

"Gomen nisai!" I start to fall all over myself. "I did not mean to be so rough. I ask your forgiveness?"

"It is.. all right, Selena-Sama!" Ikuko smiles as she comes forward.  
"The way you feel.. is understandable!"

"What is *NOT* UNDERSTANDABLE is how that YOU can calmly DEFEND that little b*tch after what she done this you family, Niisan!" I start up again. "Or, How a people as 'civilized' and as family-oriented as the Japanese can allow here to WALK TO STREETS! And.. don't ANYONE talk to ME about 'saving face'! The only onee to save FACE are the CRIMINALS and the COWARDS! Of course.. these people over here are d*mned COWARDLY to admit to..!"

Kelly turns me toward the Tsukinos- again.

DAMN! Mt. Graham has erupted again!

"Just stay calm. Selena!" Kelly smiles. "Things will be alright!"

'That's right, Selena! Just stay calm.. stay calm...'

I actually stay calm for my brother's sake.. for a couple of minutes!

"So..Daddy?" Ami asks. "What will you do today?"

"Well. Katarzina.. I need to learn your Mother's habits here,  
and I would be best to do that as she's working! So, since she is probably off-work today, I was thimking of seeing your brother and sister!"

"Then I guess I should contact Aunt Kana?" Ami asks.

"Hai!" Kelly answers a bit too crisply. He's afraid of something.  
"It.. would be best..", Kelly is speaking too nervously, "to speak to..  
your Aunt Kana.. rather than.. Uncle Soun."

And I find my next target!

"Do now worry, niisan!" I start to say in a deathly-calm voice that then rises in pitch. "If that.. bastard.. says ANYTHING to you.. I'LL RIP HIS PENIS OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN HIS THROAT! I'll make sonofabitch STEW out of that Son-of-a-Bitch! In ALL the letters that Baka has written to you,  
he never asked WHY Little Kou wasn't in his home, in his father's arms,  
where he should have BEEN! All he's ever done is complain about taking over your 'problem', as he called it!"

Then I start to mutter, hoping no one will hear me.

"Little F**ker! Izumi Soun probably thinks raising a half-breed Asian is a SHAME! G*dd*nmed Japs! Haven't changed their attitudes in over..!  
Think they're the gods of the Pacific and East Asia!"

Unfortunately, someone heard me.

"Amanda Selena?" Kelly speaks in that low-whisper of a voice he knows I have to strain to hear. "Just calm down, imouto-chan! OK?"

"Are YOU gonna DEFEND that little f**king little BASTARD, Soun,"  
I still rant, "like you DEFEND that little BITCH, Ayumi, Kelly?"

"No. I'm just asking you to remember where you are."

"Where I am? WHAT THE...?"

Oh, Hell!

I turn back around, just to see the whole damned Tsukino-clan kowtowing to me! As much as I'd like to see Ayumi-Gaishou and Soun-Baka groveling at my feet- or better, my brother's feet- I should be worshipping at the Tsukinos' feet for taking my niece in when she needed a family!  
Once again, I try like Hell to apologize!

Kelly starts to chuckle low. "I swear, Sis! Mount Vasuvius hasn't erupted as much as you have! Calm down, girl!"

"I AM CALM, DAMMIT!" I screech.

"You are not calm, Amanda-Sama!." Wizardmon says "You are loud. BIG differance!"

I sigh. It's bad enough my brother has to lecture me. Now, his DIGIMON is doing it!

After a while, we manage to finish breakfast, and are still sitting at the table, talking about things and actually joking around- much like we would be, back home- when Kelly slowly rises from the table.

"Gomen nisai. Ken-Sama, Ikuko-SAMA! But, I need to try to introduce myself to to my son and youngest-daughter.. again. I hope I can locate the Izumi's residence! It is in the.. Odaiba-District?"

"I can show you where it is, Graham-Sama!" Ikuko bowed. "Then, I will take you to see the Tachikawas! I will be able to speak with both of my sisters this day!"

"Arigatou." Kelly bowed respectfully.

I feel the knot in my stomache tighten. I'm torn. As much as I'd like to tear Izumi Soun to pieces, I'd hate to hurt Kelly! And getting into a fight, here, would be the surest way to hurt him.

"Gishin muyo, Amanda-san! We will not be going to the Izumi's! Not yet."  
Wizaerdmon spoke softly. "I know where Mimi and Koushirou are! As a mystic-  
digimon, I can sense other digimon.. including the Palmon and Tentomon! And,  
where their partners are, we shall find them! Come! The children await!"

How in the Hell could the Wizardmon have read my mind? 


	5. Chapter 5

The Shepherd.

A Digimon-Sailormoon "what-if" crossover-fiction.

DISCLAIMER:

The The Digimon, the Digidestined, The Sailorsenshi and their families (except for Kelly, Selena, Agamemnon, and Penelope ) are not my property! They never were, and never will be.

The Digimon, the Digidestined, and their families are the property of their creator, Miyoshi Houso, Toei Animation (in Japan), and Haim Saban (in the USA).

The Sailorsenshi, their friends, and families are the Property of their creator, Naoko Takeuchi, Kadansha Publishing and Toei Animation (in Japan), and DiC (in USA) and CWI (in Canada).

NOTES:

Here are the "givens" in the actual Anime. In "Digimon", Izumi Koushirou ("Izzy" in the English dubbing) is orphaned and adopted. And in "Sailormoon", the parents of Mizuno Ami ("Amy Anderson" in the dubbing) are divorced, and Ami lives with her mother.

I don't know if "Ayumi" is the actual name of Ami's mother in Sailormoon or not, or if she's even named, but that's the name I've seen in a previous fan-fic. So, that's her name, here!

My spelling of the name "Katherine" is from the Polish language, K-A-T-A-R-Z-I-N-A. It is pronounced "Katasheena".

The song I quote is one of my Country favorites_ "Eighteen Wheels a-Hummin''Home, Sweet Home'", by Red Sovine (died 1980, I think).

- Wizardmon's P.O.V. -

I am quite sure we make an odd-looking gathering as we snake our way through the streets of Odaiba! Since I can sense my fellow Digimon, I took the lead as the official "bloodhound", with Kelly right next to me.

After Ikuko-Hahai dropped us off in Odaiba, we quickly fall into line: Me and Kelly, being as cautious as he ever was and trying to blend in, Amanda Selena, Ami, and Usagi, who decided to just us, and Luna, watching our backs!  
I could only guess that old habits of Senshi and Digi-Destined die hard!  
Or, as Kelly says, "Don't die at all!"

As we snaked in and out of the traffic of Downtown Odaiba, my staff kept pointing toward the beach-area! When we finally got to the beach, it looked a bit deserted. But, as my partner often said, "looks can be deceiving"!  
I felt the Digimon here.. including the Palmon and Tentomon.. scattered along the beach. Then, as we got to the seawall and looked around, we became even more quiet!

There, on the beach, on a bench under a tree, were Kelly's twins. And right next to then were their Digimon. All four of the seemed to be staring intently at Koushirou's Pineapple. They are too intent on the laptop to notice the group sneaking up within a stone's throw of themselves! That,

I am sure, bothered Kelly, but I was able to reassure him with a glance and a motion of my hands. He could tell then as well as I that we are being watched. No harm will come to the children this morning. Then, we all try to peer at what the Digi-Derstined and Digimon are looking at. I hand Kelly a small spy-glass.

- Kelly's P.O.V. -

Mimi and Kou are looking at a copy of the picture that's in my plane! I can pretty much guess where they got it from. The picture shows me, Ayumi, Ami, and Koushirou, and Mimi.. in happier days. I hand the glasses off to Ami. As she sees what I saw I hear her choke back a tear. I snap my fingers at her, and beckon with my hand. Ami then searches for and finds her copy of the photo and hands it to me. The first thing I notice is the the picture's been taped together after being torn neatly in two! Each part contains a full picture of only Me and Mimi, and of Ayumi and Koushirou. Ami, of course, has been torn in two.

"Your idea to help Koushiou and Mimi find each other?" I smile at Ami.  
My daughter just turned a lovely shade of red!

"I had a little help."

I'm going to owe Uwada-san a great debt!

"Hmmm.." I muse. "The twins are probably trying to figure out who sent them the picture-puzzle."

"Hai." Wizardmon chuckles. "And what do they want from them! Especially the Tentomon and Palmon! I did not stay with them long enough to do more than just meet them. But! From what I was able to see, Koushirou stays a little too-focused on any ONE problem.."

"Gee!" Selena quipped. "I wonder where my nephew got *that* from?"

"Well.." I grin like a baka. "His mother's the same way."

"Not as much as you, 'One-track' Graham!"

"Heheh. Guilty as charged. Next case?"

"What about my imouto?" Ami Katherine asked.

Wizardmon chuckled. "As a floating spirit, I was able to watch a little of the children's lives! Your imouto is very open, Katarzina, with what she has in her life! But, she seems to have always been in a tight cocoon! Her aunt and uncle kept her very secure! I guess they realize what a treasure they have been keeping safe. But, in that security, Mimi never realized how bigand complicated the outside-world was! And, since they have been reunited,  
the Palmon has always been afraid that the Outside World would harm Mimi-  
san!"

"Well.." I sigh. "The Japanese-world offers little for Gaijin, and even less for half-breeds."

Slowly, we make our way to the quartet.

Then, as we get - surpriseingly - rediculously - close enough to touch them,  
we stop to listen:

"So, Koushirou, we now see what must be our family. I wonder.. if.. we will meet any of them." Mimi Ann asked.

"I.. do not know. It was.. so much easier.. Mimi.. believing Soun-Otoo,  
when he and Kana-oba first said.. that our parents were dead. It.. was certainly easier.. than realizing.. your kaasan never wanted you."

I look at Ami. Even through the tears that threaten to escape my eyes I can tell she's crying herself. My kids shouldn't have had to go through this Hell. No one should.

"What about our Chichiue, Kou?"

"I do not know, Mimi! I do not know if he is alive, or if he knows we are! It has been over two years since his last letter. Soun-otoo still does not know I know of the last letter he sent our tousan. If it were not for Kana-obaa, I would still be ignorant of it. Sometimes, I wish I were. I know.. Otooji loves me.. but he can be distant in that love at times.. and cruel with it at others. And, he has never been that comfortable raising a Gaijin."

"I have been lucky then.. with the Tachikawas.. especially Yoko-oba!"

"Hai."

It is then that Ami pulls a mimi-cassette-player out from her pocket, and turns the thing on:

sovine-sovine-sovine-sovine-sovine-sovine-sovine-sovine-sovine-

"There's raindrops on my windshield, and teardrops on my steering wheel,

this lonely truck's the only thing I own.

"And in my heart I'm pining, while her old engine's whining,

with eighteen-wheels a-hummin' 'Home, Sweet Home'."

"I had a gal in Texas, she walked away and left us.

Now, this old truck's the only thing I own.

"Sometimes I overwork her, but I never would desert her,

with eighteen-wheels a-hummin' 'Home, Sweet Home."

"We got alot in common, we keep each other goin',

me and this ol' truck are a-hangin' on.

"We just keep right on rollin', that lonesome stack a-blowin',

with eighteen wheels a'hummin' 'Home, Sweet Home'."

"It ain't the latest model, and it can't take much throttle.

Them shiny rigs ain't been where this one's gone,

"And, we ain't in a hurry, we loaf alone and worry,

With eighteen wheels a-humin' 'Home, sweet Home'."

"There's raindrops on my windshield, and teardrops on my steering wheel.

This lonely truck's the only thing I own.

"And in my heart I'm pining, while her old engine's whining,

with eighteen-wheels a-hummin' 'Home, Sweet Home'."

sovine-sovine-sovine-sovine-sovine-sovine-sovine-sovine-sovine-

My Katazrina then matched her small voice to next to the refrain:

"With eighteen wheels a-hummin' 'Home, Sweet Home'."

Koushirou and Mimi, and Tentomon and Palmon, turn around slowly, as the song ends. At the Same time, me and Wizardmon, Selena, Ami, and Usagi slowly rise up off the beach. What happens next is an uneasy stand-off! None of us,  
obviously, are quite sure of what to do. This stand-off is finally broken by-

"TENTOMON! Digi-volve to.. KABUTERIMON!"

"PALMON! Digi-volve to.. TOGEMON!

Oh, dear! I can't help but smile. Unfortunately, I am sure this alerted the ones watching us. I hope there's not a fight.

"KABUTERIMON! Digi-volve to.."

Oh..

"TOGEMON! Digi-volve to.."

shit!

"WAIT!" Wizardmon holds up his hand. "There is no need for this! We wish no harm to come to Koushirou Odell, or Mimi Ann."

"To WHO ?" The Digimon confronting us asked. "And who are..? WIZARDMON?"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, I laugh. I can not help it!  
The calmness of the Wizardmon is a welcome relief from the building tension here.

"Wizardmon?" Koushirou asked. "You are alive? Why are you here? And What did you just call Mimi and I?"

"I just used your first and second given-names!" Wizardmon said matter-of-  
factly.

"You did?" Mimi asked quietly.

"Hai. As for why I am here?"

"He is Digimon-no-Chichiue!" Ami spoke up.

"Our.. Chichi's.. Digimon?" Mimi's voice gets caught in her throat.

"Hai." I answer softly. I hand Koushirou and Mimi Ami's photo.

"This.. is..", Koushirou barely breathes out. Mimi just stares at it.

"Your aneue's photograph!" I say as they hand the photo back to me and I hand it to Ami. "Mine is here!" I reach into my shirt pocket.

Koushirou and Mimi embrace their aneue, then we embrace, all four of us.

"And, this", I turn to Selena and smile, "is your obasan, Selena."

"I'm glad there is no trouble, then." A calm male voice to my left speaks out. It almost sounds musical.

"So am I!" Another male voice answers to my right.

Hmmm.. caught by The Horns of The Bull! I look to either side of us. the tall thin boy on the left looks a bit familiar.. though I'm sure I never met him. The boy on the right looks as if I should know his face, too.

"Who.. are.. they?" Selena seems to growl out.

She's getting in her protective-mode...

"Imouto-chan!" I warn her. "One, they are children! Two, we are guests in this country! *Three*, I am STILL not ready to drag your ass out of jail!" My children seem to tense up at my mentioning number-three. "As for who they are, Selena, I have never met them, but the Digimon I think I can identify!  
The teddy-bear on our left with the horn sticking out of it's head is a Gabumon! And the.. hamster?.. with the bat-wings for ears is.. hmmm.. I'm NOT too sure, but I think that's a Patomon. They were always a bit skittish and secretive when I was in their world."

The Patomon heard me! "You know of us? Of the Digimon?"

"He should," Wizardmon said, "with as much time as he spent in the Digital-World!"

"Nani-yo?" A voice almost as small as the Patomon's rings out. "I KNOW that voice!"

A cat-like Digimon comes up from the back, followed by a brown-haired girl that, I can guess is her partner. "Wizardmon?", they both ask in semi-hopeful voices.

"Hai." The Wizardmon removes his hat and bows. "Konnichi-wa, Gatomon!  
Konnichi-wa, Hikari-sama!"

How did I wind up with such a polite, gentlemanly Digimon?

"You are.. alive.. Wizardmon?" Gatomon barely whispered.

"Hai. I am here because of my partner, one of the first Digi-Destined!"

"Your.. Partner?" Hikari asked "'the.. FIRST Digi-Destined'?".

"That would be me!" I smile shyly.

"You?" The tall, thin blonde to my left said. "But you are..?"

"Gaijin?" I answer. "Hai. I am an American, Kelly Paul Graham, at your service!" I bow. "I am Koushirou's and Mimi's otousan. And you are.. Ishida Yamato?"

While the rest of the Digi-Destined suffer from information-overload..  
plus the shock of my knowing about Ishida Yamato, Koushirou Odell and Mimi Ann try as best they can to hide their laughter!

Then, I turn to the blonde in the seaman's cap:

"And you, I would guess, are Takaishi Takeru!"

"Ahhh.." The blonde fumbles for his words. "Hai. How.. do you..?"

"Know about you niisan and you?" I finish the answer in a little wizened voice.

"Hai."

I take a seat between Odell and Ann. "Because you, Takeru, look EXACTLY like your father in the your face! And Yamato couldn't have looked more like your mother- in all but coloring- if she had sculpted him, herself! You see,  
Shigeru and Natsumi were somehow able to keep in touch with my wife and I over the years, including when you two were born. I certainly was saddened when I heard they divorced."

"Gomen nisai," Yamato bowed. "But.. how.. do you know out parents, Graham-  
Sama?"

"Yama-kun," Koushirou Odell spoke up, "did you not tell us, when we fought the Myotismon four years ago, that your chichi recognized Gabumon?"

"Hai."

"And, did the Wizardmon not just say that he was my chichi's digimon? And that my chichi was one of the first Digi-Destined?"

"Hai."

I looked over to Selena. My imouto was doubled-over like a jack-knife,  
knealing on the beach from laughter!

Damn! But, it was funny! And, my son didn't get that sense-of-humor from his Kaasan!

"Yama-kun?" Mimi Ann said in that tiny, angelic voice of hers. "Think about it.. Your Chichi knew about Digion.. Our chichi was a Digi-Destined.. so..."

"Our chichi..?" Yamato said slowly.

"And hahai." I corrected him.

"Were Digi-Destined?" Takeru said as slowly as his brother.

"Damn! They're quick!" I heard Selena gasp out between guffaws.

"But.. What are you doing in Japan, Graham-Sama?" A Boy with a brown bird's-next of hair asked. He -has- to be their leader! He reminds me so much of OUR Digi-team leader! I flinch at the memory.

Gennai was a good-enough kid.. but he wasn't too-terribly bright! I'd swear his memory was worse than mine!

What did Takenouchi-chan see in him ?

"Yagami Taichi! Tai-kun?", Mimi Ann said, her soft voice growing a bit tense. "Try to think! *We* are here, *he* is here, and our mother *is not* here! Our father is trying to bring what's left of our family together." The hurt and anger is becoming more evident in her voice. "Maybe.. my brother, sister, and I will be able to finally go home!" She's not that good at hiding her feelings.. much like her father.

"Oh." Taichi whispers.. or is that whimpers? Even with sucsh a small voice,  
my baby-girl can make a deep cut!

"Gomen nissai, Tai-kun!" Mumi Ann than blurted out. "I did not mean..!"

"Iyaa! Gomen muyo, Mimi-san!" Taichi quickly said. "You are right, I should have thought before speaking!" He then bowed.

"So!" Yamato speaks up. "You know of us, Graham-Sama? Of me and Takeru?"

"Some!" I try to smile. "Shigeru and Natsumi wrote me when they got married and when they had you and your brother.. and when.. they started having..  
problems... After the divorce, the letters stopped coming. I WAS hoping your parents would be the ones to break the curse, but..."

"Nanyi-yo?" Taichi squinted, "What curse?"

"I've come to call it, 'The curse of the Digi-destined', though it may be more-appropriate to call it 'The curse of the first Digi-Destined'! You see,  
when we went into the Digital-world, there were eight of us. But, only five of us made it out alive! Two of us kids died in the Digital-world outright,  
as did two of our Digimon. And one had to stay behind as a living-sacrifice,  
to see that the gates between the worlds stayed closed! But, in so doing, he seperated himself from the one love he'd found.. and never learned about his daughter!"

A thin red-haired girl off to the side started to fidget a bit.

"After that, things took a downhill turn! Shigeru and Natsumi, and Ayumi and I, got married.. but, first, my family exploded.."

"Then, our family exploded." Takeru sighed. I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Hai."

"Shimatte!" Yamato swore softly. "And our parents' Digimon?"

"They are the two that died."

"That does not sound too promising for us", a blue-haired young man with glasses and a Gomamon said.

"Cheer up, Jyou-san!" The Gomamon said playfully, "No one died in our group or Iori-kun's! Maybe that's a good sign? Maybe the curse won't effect us?"

"Maybe it will not!" Jyou grinned.

"I hope it won't!" Mimi whispered behind a shy grin facing Jyou.

So... My youngest-daughter is in love, too? Leaving Japan COULD get complicated!

"So.. our parents lost their partners and friends to the Digital-World!"  
Takeru wore a mask of grimness and grave concern. "It is no wonder, then,  
that Kaasan worried when we were gone!"

"As worried as I would have been," I hugged the twins protectively, "had I known where they were!"

"Who is the young woman beside Mimi-Chan?" Takeru said. "She looks-  
familiar- somehow."

She does?

"I would have been my Chichi's other worry," Katazrina said, "if he had known of my other life!"

'I think I know where this is going..', I sing to myself.

"Mercury... Star... POWER!"

I sigh. 'I hope you talked this out with the Bunny, my Kat!'

"Moon... Cosmic... POWER!"

Well, my question has been answered! I really *should* hsve *seen* this one coming...

Along with this...

THUMPH!

THUMPH!

THUMPH!

THUMPH!

THUMPH!

THUMPH!

THUMPH!

THUMPH!

THUMPH!

THUMPH!

"Oh..", Mimi Ann breathed in softly.

"Dear", Koushirou Odell breathed out just as softly. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Shepherd.

A Digimon-Sailormoon "what-if" crossover-fiction.

DISCLAIMER:

The The Digimon, the Digidestined, The Sailorsenshi and their families (except for Kelly, Selena, Agamemnon, and Penelope ) are not my property! They never were, and never will be.

The Digimon, the Digidestined, and their families are the property of their creator, Miyoshi Houso, Toei Animation (in Japan), and Haim Saban (in the USA).

The Sailorsenshi, their friends, and families are the Property of their creat or, Naoko Takeuchi, Kadansha Publishing and Toei Animation (in Japan), and DiC (in USA) and CWI (in Canada).

NOTES:

Here are the "givens" in the actual Anime. In "Digimon", Izumi Koushirou ("Izzy" in the English dubbing) is orphaned and adopted. And in "Sailormoon",  
the parents of Mizuno Ami ("Amy" in the dubbing) are divorced, and Ami lives with her mother.

I don't know if "Ayumi" is the actual name of Ami's mother in Sailormoon or not, or if she's even named, but that's the name I've seen in a previous fan-fic. So, that's her name, here!

My spelling of the name "Katherine" is from the Polish language,  
K-A-T-A-R-Z-I-N-A. It is pronounced "Katasheena".

I do not remember if Takenouchi Sora's mother was ever given a name in "Digimon", so I'm caling her "Michiko".

In this chapter, I introduce another charater, Bara. She's a friend of the Digi-Destined. Bara is based om another of my co-writers,

- Amanda's P.O.V. -

THUMP!

THUMP!  
THUMP!  
THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!  
THUMP!  
THUMP!  
THUMP!  
THUMP!

"Oh.."

"Dear."

I have to give my niece and nephew alot of credit here. If I hadn't known my Ami Kat was Sailormercury, I would have hit the sand along with the Digi-Destined! As it is, seeing my niece and Usagi transform still leaves my legs feeling like lo mein! How in the Hell can my Niisan stay so damned calm?

Whatever.. I have to do something to keep from looking like a complete Baka, so I ask a stupid question :

"How are we gonna wake them up?"

"That," Kelly says with his arms crossed, "is a DAMNED good question!  
Anyone have any suggestions?"

"Hey! Takeru-san!" The Patomon squeaked-out, "Are you going to wake up?"

"I guess that is 'Iie'?" The little hamster-like Digimon asked. "You know how I HATE trying to wake you up!"

I started to giggle. It reminds me a bit of me and Niisan!

"OK. You asked for it.." The Patomon rolled Takeru onto his side, the stepped back about ten paces and turned around.

"BOOM BUBBLE.. PUAAH!"

The next think I saw, Takeru was doubled-up like he was gut-punched, and it looked like his eyes shot open!

"HEY!"

"Gomen nidsai, Takaishi-Sama! But you left me with little choice!"

Yeah... that was ALOT like Kelly and me! I can't help but laugh!

"Ken-kun? Ken-kun?"

I look over and notice what looks like a super-sized catapiller. I realize I should probably be freaking-out now, even though I realize that *must* be another Digimon. (God, let it be another Digimon!) But, it just looks so sweet trying to wake that blue-haired boy up!

"Hmmm. He still had a pulse? Hai! That's good. Oh, dear.. but I hate to do this."

The catapiller then bends down over the boy's arm, and..

BITE!

Ouch! That's gotta hurt.

"Itaiiiiiiiiii..!"

Yep.. it hurt!

"Gomen nissai, Ken-san! But, you were out like a light, and I.."

"Gomen muyo, Wormmon! I know you only did what you had to, and I am glad you did it!"

"Arigatou."

By now, everyone on the beach is in various stages of wakefulness.  
So, with a silly smile only my brother can pull off, Kelly winds up doing something brilliant! He does the obvious.

"Alright! I know my children are Digi-Destined! And, obviously, I know about Ishida Yamamoto and Takaishi Takeru! However, may I meet the rest of you?"

There was a stunned silence for a minute. I counted off the seconds.

Then, Kelly started off the festivities.

"The young man with the glasses and the Gomamon! Hai! You back there!  
Do you, mayhap, have a name? What are you called?"

"Besides 'Kidzukai'?" the- Gomamon?- laughed.

"Houfukuzettou, Gomamon." The boy beside him seemed to grumble.

"'Worry' Huh?" Kelly chuckled as he reached a hand out to help the young man up. "Actually, that IS very funny! Yours must have been the Crest of Reliability!"

"Ahhh.. Hai!" The young man finally answered. "It was! Is! I am Kiddo Jyou!"  
The young man bowed. "How did you know I had the Crest of Reliability, Graham-  
Sama?"

"Because of what the Gomamon said!" Kelly grinned shyly, only to loose that grin sudenly. "And something I remembered our Bearer of Reliability saying:  
'The one trait he had that seemed to fit his job was the ability to worry'."

"And who are you, young man?" Kelly turned around to the blue-haired boy with the worm. "And how is that bite on your arm?"

"I am Ichijouji Ken! And, the arm is not damaged!"

"I didn't think it would be!" Kelly flashed his smile again. "Digimon are notorious for not wanting their friends harmed in any way."

Kelly continued the introductions. "And you, Miss? With the lavender hair,  
kercheif, and the .. hmmm .. Hawkmon? Damn! But those were RARE when my bunch entered the Digital-World!"

The girl-in-question just seemed to stare at my brother.

"Miyako-chan..." The Hawkmon seemed to say.

"Ara.. Hai?"

"I believe this gentleman is speaking to you."

"Oh? Ahh.. Err.. Hai! I ammmm.. Inouye Miyako!"

"Konnichi-wa, Inouye Miyako-chan!" My brother bowed, then offered the young girl a hand up.

By now, I'm sitting on the bench with Mimi Anne and Koushirou Odell and their 'mons, trying to keep from laughing too much! Leave it to my brother to remember his manners when everybody else is forgetting theirs! Usually,  
manners are the -last- thing Kelly remembers.

I hear laughter mixed with tears in back of me. Obviously, my Ami Kat is having a worse time holding her laughter in then I am! At least, she has the curtesy and common-sense to try to hide her predicument! Two traits, it has been said, that are sorely lacking in my brother and I.

"And -you- look a bit familiar to me, Miss!" Kelly was looking at a readhead with a pink bird. "Do you have a name?"

"Watashi-wa Takenouchi Sora." The young girl smiled and bowed. "And this is.."

"Michiko." My brother seemed to whisper the name, though even I heard him.

"Iie." The pink bird said politely. "I am a Biyomon! 'Michiko is.."

"Okaasan!" The redhead seemed to say.

"Hai." My brother seemed to be looking at something else- the past, maybe?  
"Your mother, Takenouchi Michiko, was our Bearer of Love." Then my brother chuckled. "The others said it was rather strange, that such a Bishoujo as Michiko would have such a gruesome Digimon-partner as an Ogremon. But they seemed to fit together perfectly."

"An .. Ogremon?" The redhead seemed to stutter.

"Hai. One that seemed to take an instant disliking to a Leomon!" Then Kelly'svoice seemed to drop. "Not that I can blame him.. Leomon-baka!"

That last statement caught everyone's attention.

"You knew Leomon?"

"Why did you call Leomon, 'Baka'?"

"What happened in the Digital World?"

- Kelly's P.O.V. -

What happened in the Digital world? I still have nightmares about it at times. Nightmares that, I am sure, have worried my family since College. I know they've worried Amanda. She's told me so.. many times.

My mind starts to drift backwards in time.

Fortunately, it is brought back by a small, intense young man with a kendo-  
stick and an Armadimon.

"This is ENOUGH! Let him gather his THOUGHTS together!" The young man then calms down. "Gomen nisai! I am Hida Iori! Please continue, Sensei."

I bow. "Arigatou, Hida-Sama!" I sit down, as my children, our Digimon,  
Amanda Selena, Usagi, and Luna gather around me for support. They don't know how much I need it! I sudenly feel very old.. and frail.

"Where do I start? I was in college, my first year, when I was brought to the Digital-World. I.. was.. one of eight. At first.. none of us.. knew quite why we were there! And.. it took me a while.. to overcome the shyness I had.  
But, we soon became friends, even though many of us could not understand the others at first. Five of the group were from here, in Japan! They were Shigeru and Natsumi, Michiko and her kareshi, Gennai - never learned his family-name-  
and Mizuno Ayumi!"

"Nani?" Sora suddenly spoke up! "Did.. you just call.. Gennai.. my Hahai's 'Kareshi'?"

"Hai." I said a bit sadly. "I.. take it you met Gennai?" Sora nodded her head slowly. "Hai. Your.. Otousan.. held the Crest of Courage as our leader! Courage? More like a recklessness! Reminded me of what I'd heard about the Kamikaze-Pilots of World War 2!"

I then saw two of the Digi-Destined, who I later learned were the leaders of their groups and the Bearers of Courage, slowly bow their heads. They were Yagami Taichi and Motomiya Daisuke.

"Anyway, Ayumi was able to translate for us at first, because she attended an American-University! The rest of us were Gaijin! I was an American, and we also had a German and a Frenchwoman! Anyway, to make a sad-story short, we won, but we also lost. Shigeru and Natsumi.. the bearers of Friendship and Light.. lost their Digimon.. and Victor and Emmanuele.. the Bearers of Reliability and Sincerity.. lost their.. lives.."

At that point, I heard nothing, save my own crying. Crying for the friends I'd lost a lifetime ago. I felt gentle touches on me, offering support and comfort.

"When.. -GULP!-," I cleared my throat, "we wept, and said our Goodbyes to those who had died. We thought it was over.. we should have know better! Leomon.. the Leader of the 'Good' Digimon.. suddenly told us that.. we hadn't sacrificed enough, that, since some of us had shed our blood there, one of us had to stay behind to seal the wounds so the evil would not return!" At that, I swear I heard a sarcastic laugh come from Yamato.

"Well.." I continued, "Gennai said that, since he was our leader, we had been his responsibility. And, therefor, he would pay the price of loneliness!  
Besides, since he had no one else in our world, and- at least- Michiko would still have the Ogremon to look out for her! Then that Big-cat Bastard REALLY kicked us in the head! AFTER Gennai had agreed to stay, and explained WHY he agreed, Leomon said that our Digimon HAD to stay in their world! They were FOREVER barred from seeing us! On top of every other hurt, Gennai's sarifice - for nothing! - proved to be the one stick that broke ALL our backs!"

"So.. that is why.. my Hahai has been so over-protective of me.." Sora whispered.

"And why she was so suprised I could talk.." Biyomon added.

"Hai." I replied. "After.. what happened, it does not surprise me.. that Michiko would forget about the Digital World, but remember why she'd want to keep those she holds dear close to her."

"She was afraid of losing me." Sora cried.

"Hai." I hug the young girl protectively. "Like she lost Gennai.. at the least."

"We had HOPED that whatever evils visited us in the Digital World had stayed there, but..", I continued.

"They followed you," Takeru finished, "like a curse."

"Hai." I choked out. "First, Ayumi decided she HAD to come back to Japan, and bring my children here with her.."

"Then abandon us here..", Odell said dejectedly.

"Then our parents break up." Yamato said sadly.

"Hai." I finished. "Maybe the curse is gone, now, though! No one was left behind dead in your groups, I take it? And, obviously, the Digimon are able to stay with you!"

After the rest of the Digi-Destined introduce themselves, I slowly get up. "It is good that Mimi and Kou have such friends as you! We will see each other again, I am sure! But, now, we must be going! Yamato? Takeru? Sora? If you will please? Tell your parents I'm in town!"

"Where are we going?" Ami asked.

"Where else? I have to deal with your Uncle Suon sooner or later! And, I'd rather it be sooner! Besides, it is time for lunch."

We make our way off the beach.

"Gomen nisai," A small voice comes from in back of us, "but may I come along?"

I turn around. The young girl who obviously spoke looked to be about thirteen. She was quite beautiful, and could almost have been taken for Japanese... except for her grey eyes. Those eyes were so animated! Even when the rest of her was still, her eyes seemed to dance around, taking in everything!"

"Konnichi-wa, Bara-chan!" Yamato smiled.

"Konnichi-wa, Yama-san! Konnichi-wa, minna!" The young lady bowed.

"Graham-Sama?" Yamato turned to adress me with a bow. "This young lady is Keimei Bara-chan! Bara-chan? These are Koushirou's ans Mimi's chichi, Graham Kelly-san, and obasan, Graham Amanda Selena-san, and aneue, Graham Ami Katherine-san! And this is Ami-san's friend, Tsukino Usagi-san!"

"Konnichi-wa, Graham-Sama!" Bara-chan bowed. "Konnichi-wa, Tsukino-Sama!"  
I noticed Bara's small smile as she bowed to Usagi. What might this small child know?

- Koushirou's P.O.V. -

What is that poem? Ah, yes:

"Canon to right of them! Cannon to left of them!

Cannon in front of them! Volleyed and Thundered!

Stormed at with Shot and Shell, bravely they rode and well,

Into the jaws of Death, into the mouth of Hell!"

We are but twenty-nine lives all together, not six-hundred, but the Englishmen, Tennyson, could have been talking about us. I know why my father seems nervous. It is the same reason I am. Part of me believes we are walking into the "Jaws of Death".

Soun-ojisan had been supportive of me.. but distantly. I always wondered why he seemed so... disaffectionate.. even in our own home. It was always Kana-obasan who was there for me.. really there. Then, when I came back from the Digital-World after defeating the Apocalymon, Kana-obasan showed me the letters my father and ojisan had written to each other! "You need to know this." That is what my obasan said.

She was right.. I did need to know.. need to know that I had someone who loved me enough to write us. But, it hurt.. knowing my mother, the one who gave birth to me, did not care as much for me as my father did! But, then, I do have the mark of Gaijin on me. One that will never come off. Nor do I really want it to!

I look back, and see Selena-obasan. Another reason for my father to be afraid. He is probably afraid she will kill my ojisan. And, I think she would!  
I can see it, everytime she looks at her niisan.. my chichi. She gets a worried expression on her face.. then she starts to look away. As if she is trying to hide the deadly color of hatred that flashes across her face! She would do anything- I think- to protect her niisan. For that, I am grateful! But, I am also worried. I look down at Tentomon.

I know people would think me crazy for saying this, but I can tell (or almost tell) what he's thinking befor he says it! With an insectoid-digimon,  
it -can- (and usually is) hard to tell at first glance what might be on their minds! The insectiodal compound-eyes can be a bit hard to read, and the body-  
armor often makes body-reading next-to-impossible! But it CAN be done! I can tell what Tenomon is thinking by the way he carries himself, by the way he turns his head, and the slight movements of his antenae! Hai. I can read him.  
And, right now, he is concerned.

My Dad is right! Digimon would much rather walk through hell then to see their partners hurt.

Soon, we are at my aunt's and uncle's apartment. "Tentomon?" I turn to my partner, "Whatever my Dad tells you to do.. do it!"

- Kelly's P.O.V. -

When the door opens, much to my relief I see Izumi Kana at the door!  
I'd hate to have gotten in a shouting match with the children and my imouto at the doorsteps- particularly, my imouto! And I know it would have been a shouting match.. at first. It probably would have quickly graduated to fisticuffs, too!

I bow.

"Konnichi-wa, Kana-san! Is your..?" I start to ask.

"Hai.. Graham-Sama!" Kana bows. "Come in! Soun.. is expecting you."

Oh, shit!

"Konnichi-wa, Koushirou." Kana smiled.

"Konnichi-wa. Kana-obasan."

"Will you take your friends into your room?"

"Hai. Tantomon? Stay with my father. Onegai?"  
"Hai, Koushirou!"  
"Who is the woman with you, Graham-Sama?" Kana asked.

"This is my imouto," I explain with a smile. "Kana-san? I'd like you to meet Amanda Selena Graham! Selena? This is Izumi Kana!"

"Konnichi-wa, Kana-Sama!" Selena offered her hand and bowed. "I am my niisan's akita."

Kana tried her best to hide a smile and giggle. "Hai. Very protective?"

"Very." Selena smiled.

Kana led us into the back room.

"Konnichi-wa, Izumi-Sama!" I tried to be pleasant.

"Konnichi-wa, Graham-Sama!" Soun's reply was a bit.. icy?

So much for being pleasant. But, I try again.

"Arigatou.. for looking after my som."

"Someone had to." Soun seemed distant.

"Hai." I replied. "I could not care for him.. love him.. from across the ocean... as I should have."

"Only yowamiso run from their duty!" Soun spits out.

THAT did it!

"And only a Bakayarou calls another 'Weak', and a 'Coward' without knowing the facts! Until you started to write, *Izumi-Sama*, I did not know my son was alive!"

"Ayumi said she had to come back. I took it she was sent back."

"You thought wrong. Your gishi left on her own accord. I did nothing to shame her. Her shame is her own."

"The honor of her family is shamed." Soun said stiffly.

"You're DAMNED right her family was shamed! I suddenly snap. "She SHAMED her son and daughters for ELEVEN YEARS!"

"That is not what I meant." Soun growled.

"I know what you meant, inouyei!" I growled back, taking a threatening step forward.

"When a woman becomes a mother demo", I continue, "her responsibilities then go far beyond being a wife. Go even farther beyond being a daughter and sister dano."

I could see Kana reassuringly cradle Odell.

"She dishonored her Otousan, gaijin!" Soun pulled back to strike me. "She dishonored ME!"

"And WHAT do YOU know of honor, Hiretsukan?" Selena said.

"Watch your tongue, gaishou!" Soun retorted. "Before someone cuts it out!"

"Eat this BAKAYARO!"

My heart almost STOPS as I watch my imouto take a dive with a knife in her hands!

I suddenly picture a bowl of genetal-sukiyaki.. and start to turn green..  
"This has gone on long enough!" I grumble. Then, I yell, "TENTOMON, DIGI-  
VOLVE! NOW!"

"TENTOMON! Digi-volve to.. KABUTERIMON!"

"*Shock* some *sence* into those two!"

"ELECTRO-SHOKER!"

Kabuterimon quickly zapped my brother-in-law and sister.. thankfully, just enough to get their attention! They were, however, a bit shaken by the experience. And, a little bit crispy around the edges! Despite really not wanting to, I just had to chuckle.

"Goddanmit, Kelly!" Amanda swore. "What are you fucking trying to do?  
BARBECUE ME?"

"No, Salty." I smile. "Just trying to make SURE you get back to Nevada in one piece! We'll do our barbecuing then when we're safely at home. And WHERE the HELL did that KNIFE come from? I thought you'd have the SENSE to leave the Toothpick at home!"

"Why would I do a stupid thing like that?"

I suddenly see my Imouto spending the rest of her life in a Japanese prison!  
"Whatever." I mumble. "I'd just like to -get- you get back home with the -rest- of the children! We'll talk about getting barbecued at home. Besides," I add, mischieviously, "from what your boyfriend says, you don't taste all that good!"

That last crack left my sister speechless.. for all of about a minute.  
"I'mm gonna KILL you, Kelly Paul GRAHAM! And DON'T call me 'SALTY'!"

"I do not know which one of you is more loathesome..", Soun mumbled, "You or you Niisan! And, I do NOT know what possessed my giki to.."

"THAT is ENOUGH out of you, Izumi-BAKA!" I snapped. "I will wait until we are HOME before I deal with my Imouto.. but YOU ARE home, now, Izumi-San! It is only for Kana's sake you are not already Tariyakied! Do not press your luck!"

"Get OUT of my house!" Soun ordered. "And take your gaki with you!"

So. Soun finally lets his true-feelings known. I turn, and see the children and Kana. She has been hurt. I can see it in her face.

"Come, kids!", I say. "Let us leave."

"Gomen nisai." Kana bowed at the doorway. "I had hoped.. this would not happen."

"Gomen. I have caused it." I replied.

"Iie. It is.. my husband's way." Kana hung her head.

"Your husband's way will make you a widow, one day, Kana." I warn. "If it does not kill you, first."

"Hai." She acknowledged. "I was able to make.. a few sandwiches for everyone. It is not enough.. I know.. but.. maybe is will quieten a few stomaches.. until.."

"Arigatou, Kana-San!" I smile.

How in the SEVEN HELLS was an arrogent ass like Izumi Soun blessed with such an understanding wife?

She deserves better than that bastard!

"We can go to my home, Graham-Sama!", Yamato offered. "We have to stop by the market, however. Koushirou.. Odell.. was gracious enough to let Takeru and me use his cell-phone to call our parents! They will be expecting us!"

"Hai!" I answer the young man. "Arigatou, Yama-san!"

"And, I was able to call home." Sora smiled. "Hahai will be there, also!"

As we made it back to the street, the Digi-Destined spotted somebody.. well, two "somebodies". 


	7. Chapter 7

The Shepherd.

A Digimon-Sailormoon "what-if" crossover-fiction.

DISCLAIMER: The The Digimon, the Digidestined, The Sailorsenshi and their families (except for Kelly, Selena, Agamemnon, and Penelope ) are not my property! They never were, and never will be.

The Digimon, the Digidestined, and their families are the property of their creator, Miyoshi Houso, Toei Animation (in Japan), and Haim Saban (in the USA).

The Sailorsenshi, their friends, and families are the Property of their creator, Naoko Takeuchi, Kadansha Publishing and Toei Animation (in Japan), and DiC (in USA) and CWI (in Canada).

NOTES:

Here are the "givens" in the actual Anime. In "Digimon", Izumi Koushirou ("Izzy" in the English dubbing) is orphaned and adopted. And in "Sailormoon", the parents of Mizuno Ami ("Amy" in the dubbing) are divorced, and Ami lives with her mother.

I don't know if "Ayumi" is the actual name of Ami's mother in Sailormoon or not, or if she's even named, but that's the name I've seen in a previous fan-fic. So, that's her name, here!

My spelling of the name "Katherine" is from the Polish language,  
K-A-T-A-R-Z-I-N-A. It is pronounced "Katasheena".

I do not remember if Takenouchi Sora's mother was ever given a name in "Digimon", so I'm calling her "Michiko".

- Kelly's P.O.V.-

As we made it back to the street, the Digi-Destined spotted somebody.. well, two "somebodies".

"Shimatte!" Takeru slowly hissed. "What are *they* doing here?"

"Shikirenai!" Iori croaked out. "They are dead! We saw them distroyed!"

"Nani-yo?" Jyou managed to squeak out.

"They look even more lost than I am." I say, recognizing the pair.

"You *know* them, Papa?" Mimi Ann Asked.

"Hai. From the Digital World. I know them for Digimon."

"Naze?" Daisuke asked. "We know them, because we have had battles with them. But, how would you know they are Digimon?"

"True, they don't look like Digimon!" I said. "But they DO look like a couple of Digi-Destined I ounce knew."

The silence that falls on the group is thick enough to cut with a knife.  
I walk on over to my Digimon-friends. "Konnichi-wa, Arukenimon! Konnichi-wa, Mummymon! You both look like you could use a friend."

"K.. K.. Ke.. Kelly-kun? Niisan?"

"Hai."

I take two suddenly-crying Digimon in my arms, as a ton of memories fill my brain. Not only the faces they wore, but the way they moved and their voices reminded me so much of Emmanuele and Victor!

When we finally crossed the street, I was fired at with many questions!  
The number-one question seemed to run like this:

"How did The Arukenimon and The Mummymon become so human? We thought it was a magical-spell"

Well? In a way, I guess it was.

"The.. only way.. I can figure it," I tried to say with my voice choking, "Is that the bond between Digimon and Digi-Destined is so strong that.. afterrrr.. Victor and Emmanuele were killed, Arukenimon and Mummymon were reconfigured.. and took -ahem- on certain.. traits.. of Victor and Emmanuele! I guessssssss.. we Destined and 'Mon shared so much.. some sort of remix was -bound- to happen.. if.. we.. ahh..."

Nothing more really needed saying. When I looked to the twins and their friends and their Digimon, I saw Destined and 'Mon holding on to each other for dear life! Most of the Destined, after awhile, eased up on the death-grips and started looking at their 'Mons, as if inspecting themselves in a mirror!

"What are you seeing, Mimi?" Palmon asked in an uncertain tone.

"My imouto." I heard Mimi Anne breathe out.

"Nani-yo, Kou.. Odell?" Tentomon asked.

"Just.. picturing something, Tentomon!" Koushirou Odell answered. "Hmm..  
if you changed your eyes from green to black.."

"We'd have much the same face. Hai." I thought I heard the little insectoid chuckle.

"Nani?" Odell (so easy to start calling my son by his middle name) asked.

"Hai. You've always wore that same questioning look on your face.. ever since we met, I think." Tentomon lifted his head a bit.

My son hugged the bug-digimon like a life-preserver!

Kiddo Jyou and the Gomamon looked at each other for the longest time.

"Gomen nissai." Jyou smiled. "I do worry too much."

"Iyaa.." Gomamon grinned. "That's what makes you special, Jyou! You care!  
Besides.. part of me has rubbed off on you! Hasn't it?"

"Hai." The two partners hugged and laughed.

Taichi climbed up into a tree for an abandoned bird's nest. Coming down,  
he than placed the bird's next on top of the Agumon. Oh, Lord! But I had to laugh at that!

"A perfect fit!" Taichi cried out.

"You think so?" Agumon smiled.

The two Partners hugged each other, laughing until they actually cried.

Suddenly, Veemon took the nest off Agumon's head.

"Hey! Give mean back my hair!"

"I will!" Veemon said. "I just need to see something!" He then turned the nest upside-down and placed on his head.

Daisuke studied it a while, then smiled and gave the Veemon a thumb's-up!

The Patomon bent over to look Takeru in the eyes. Takeru then looked up at his partner.

"You know, Takeru-san?" The Patomon squeaked. "We are already colored alot alike!"

I thought I saw Ishida Yamato smile down a bit shyly at his Gabumon.

"You do look a bit like ookami!", Gabumon said.

"Coming from you, Kouyuu," Yamato smiled, "That is high-compliment!"

"I only ment it as such." Gabumon took his partner's hand.

"I always thought he lookED like Ookami!" Keimei Bara-chan said with a small smile.

I watched as Yamato turned a sunset-red!

"Yamato-kare!" Taichi and Augumon slyly hissed out.

Bara-chan tried to hide her own blush.

"At least Keimei-chan has more manners and grace to Jun-chan!" Sora said just under her breath.

"That -really- shouldn't be hard to do, though, Sora-chan!" The Byomon said.

The Gatomon suddenly pulled the tips of Hikari's hair up and out.

"Nani-yo, Gatomon?" Hikari asked.

"Just wondering what I would look like," Gatomon answered, "with brown tips."

Destined and Mon hugged. A natural pose, I thought, and one you couldn't break with a crowbar!

"What are you looking at, Hawkmon?" Miyako asked.

"Nani?" The Hawkmon asked, startled out of his thoughts. "Ah! Gomen nissai,  
Mi-chan! I was just.. wondering how I would look.. in violet! Of course, it would not be a complete copy."

"Iyaa, it.. NANI?" This time, it was Miyako's turn to be startled! But, to her credit- I hope- she recovered quickly enough, huggging the eagle-digimon tightly.

Ken just stood there, Wormon in his arms protectively. Somehow, I got the feeling that if anything had happened to Ichijouji-Sama in the Digital World,  
if death ha claimed him there, Wormon would have been reconfigured perfectly into the Ichijouji-mold!

And I think the same thing of another silent-pair. Hida Iori and Armadimon do seem more alike the more I look at them- shadows of each other.

"A bit like us?" I look down at Wizardmon who just spoke. And, I smile.

Yeah, alot like us!

Our group having grown by two, we went on down to the market. Since I seem to be the reason for the market-detoure, I tell Yamato to just buy however-much he thinks he'll need and I'll buy it. Then, I double the amount of everything he buys! Hey! I know some things he doesn't. I know how my sister and I can eat!  
And- well- Katarzina warned me of Usagi.

As we exit the market, to the gaping mouths of several Digi-Destined,  
I heard Katarzina speaking low:

"Dad? Aunt Selena? We have company."

I handed some bags to Selena so I can see what might be worrying my daughter,  
and I see them. I recognized three of the girls as being from Hikawa Jinji with my daughter and Usagi. The other four woman I do not recognize.. althought the looks on some of their faces tells me I -may- not -really- want to meet them!  
Usagi starts off the introductions.

"Kelly-san? You have already met Aino Minako, Hino Rei, and Kino Makoto?  
And these are Tomoe Hotaru, Ten'ou Haruka and Kaioh Michiru, and Meioh Setsuna!"

"Konnichi-wa, minna!" I smile and bow.

"SAILORVENUS!" Bara squealed.. and dive-bombed Minako in about three seconds! "I am you GREATEST fan!"

"So!" Amanda said. "They are Sailorsenshi, too?"

"Hai." Katarzina sighed. Somehow, I got a feeling my daughter wasn't wanting this to happen.

"How do they know about us?" Tem'ou-.. chan?.. seemed to growl out.

Then, there was Kaioh Michiru.

Usaully, I don't instantly dislike people. It's not a nice feeling. But,  
this woman was able to set-off my "hate"-button! And all she had to do was STAND THERE ! She just stood there, looking at us as if we'd just committed capitol-murder or high-treason.

Real-friendly bunch, these older Senshi! I suddenly found myself wanting nothing more than to take them with me on the way back home so I could drop them out over the middle of the Pacific!

"Ami-chan! Are you -really- going to leave us?" Makoto asked in a disbelieving tone (much like the one I used for weeks after Ayumi left), "You -cannot-  
leave us! I cannot ALLOW you to leave us!"

"I cannot leave?" Ami blinked in shock, "YOU won't allow it? When did Usagi die and leave you in charge?"

"Well, I.. errrrr.." I thought I -heard- the voice of a Yuri in the spotlight.  
"what I mean is.. ahh..."

"Senshi hood-ornament!" Selena giggled out in a whisper.

"Yeah", I nodded.

"Well," Rei said apologetically, "you are our brains, Ami-chan!"

"Arigatou, Rei-chan!" Ami said trying to smoothe things over. "But, I have family in America I have not seen in long time!"

"What about your family, here?" Minako asked, after she dis-entangled herself from the twisted-pile that was herself and Bara-chan.

The next sound I heard, my children in perfect unison, shattered my heart:

"What family here?"

Minako looked like she was about to say something, when Bara-chan spoke:

"I feel.. Sailorvenus.. that you should hold your tongue", Bara-chan spoke just loud enough that I barely heard her, "until you have heard the entire story."

Wise-girl, this Keimei Bara-san! Aino Minako should listen to her. Heck..  
ALL the Senshi should listen to her!

"Us, Ami-chan..", Usagi said worriedly, "I think that's who Minako means."

"Hai..", my daughter cried. "I know who they mean, Usagi. But.. YOU have seen haw I have been the past week! Shingo -told- me you thought Okaasan sounded cold! And, you have just met my Ojisan! I want.. I NEED.. to be with my Chichi.. for a little while?"

"For how LONG, Ami-chan?" Makoto asked.

"I.. do not know.. Makoto. I do not know."

Before war broke out between America and Japan again, I turned back to Ishida Yamato. "Yama-san! Do you think we can make lunch stretch out to feed seven more people?"

"Can that be eight more people?" A man's voice seemed to come from in back of us.

"Hai?" Yamato said quizzically. "We have enough. Who are you?"

"I am Chiba Mamoru!" A young man with a tuxedo, cape, tophat, cane, and two more grocery-sacks said. "I am a friend of Usagi-chan's and Ami-chan's!"

"You are welcomed to come along, then, Chiba-Sama!" Yamato said.

"Arigatou!" Chiba-Sama said as he handed Usagi an apple.

"Then it is settled!" Usagi said, grinning. "And, you will be on your BEST behavior!" Usagi looked at the Outersenshi, "Or else."

"'Or else..'?" Michiru asked.

"I let Ami-chan's otousan have his wish granted!"

*CRUNCH!*

Did the Princess just read my mind?

Our group now added to by eight, we start heading toward the Ishida-apartment.

- Mimi's P.O.V. -

As we start to walk again to Yama-kun's apartment, I step closer to my Father.  
My Chichi, I had often wondered about him. My life has not been the living-Hell that my brother's was... or, my sister's, from the sound.. and, for that, I thank whatever God has watched over me!

Yuriko-obaasan and Akikaze-otoosan have always been protective and encouraging to me! Somtimes, I thought, too protective! But then, there have been others. It has always been easy for me to be picked-out by others.. and picked-upon. As Koushirou.. 'ODELL'.. says of himself, I bear the mark of Gaijin. That makes me an easy target! Although the remarks were always made under someone's breath, and the snickers were low, I still heard them. And they hurt! I have tried, many times, to hide the hurt.. from my family and friends.. but it is so hard. And so tiring.

Just before we went into the Digital-World the first time, I remembered receiving the torn photograph that I now know came from my niisan! That is why I carried my laptop with me.. though, unlike Kou.. Odell's Pineapple, few of the other's saw mine.. except for Odell. Chin.. I am starting to think of my brother and I as Gaijin, but it is hard to get used to our names! "Anne" .. it means "kohitsuji", I think! Okashii.. I have never thought of myself as kohitsuji.. I have never been wabi.. binbouyuguri.. have I?

Anyway.. Odell.. and me were finally able to compare our pictures between the fights and losing each other! I saw him staring at the image of a torn photograph on the Pineaple's screen, and was shocked to realize how much like mine it was. After that time, we spent every possible minute looking over our puzzle, and trying to figure out who sent it to us!

Even in the Digital-World, among friends, we were picked on.. a little. But, I guess we did spend too much tine in front of the Pineapple! But, the teasing would get to us.. Taichi-teinousha always trying to see what we were talking about.. and almost damaging the Pineapple in the process! Then, hearing the Reckless-Wonder calling us "Hentai" who found "dirty pictures" to look at while we were supposed to fight got to be too much! Odell and me hid our treasure.. while I tried to calm myself to keep from punching Kamiya-kun out! Fortunately, that did not last long time.

When we left for America- my obasan, otoosan, and me- I thought we would meet Chichi! But we never did. Whoever was watching over us kept us away from Chichi! But, Kou.. Odell and me kept in touch.

And, now, here we are.. my chichi, brother, niisan, and me! I am glad we are together.. it,somehow, makes the hurts of the past run away!

Soon, we are at Yama-kun's apartment.

"Make yourselves comfortable!" Yamato said.

Soon, Yamato and Takeru were in the kitchen. We were ready to help with the preparation, but Yama-kun and Takeru ordered everyone out of the cooking-area. So, we started trying to make ourselves comfortable! I have never thought of myself as being Ninjou.. that is, empathic.. but I *somehow* felt that "comfortable", was the last thing we would be! Ever since meeting the *other* Sailorsenshi at the market, I could see that my aneue was upset. What they commanded.. What they DEMANDED.. of her was something they should not even have ASKED! I look to Makoto-Sama.. with nothing but contempt! If she hurts Ami-ane like that again.. she will find the price VERY high!

I then look to the other reason for the tension in the room, Arukenimon and Mummymon! Takeru, Hikari, and the younger-Digi-Destined know these Digimon better than I. And, they are showing more than a little suspicion! But.. my chichiue knows these two better than any of us.. and his eyes hold a sadness.. and his gentle touch speaks more than any kind words could ever say! How much has Papa seen? How much had hurt him?

The next words that catch my ear hurt me.. as much as they hurt Ami Katherine, if she heard them.. and send me into a rage:

"Maybe it would be best for everyone concerned if Setsuna mind-wiped the whole bunch, Michiru?"

"Hai. Then, we could get back to what all of us should be doing, Haruka. The Crystal Millenium needs the Princess, and the Princess needs Mercury."

I turn around reflexively, just to see tears form in Katherine's eyes. She had heard.

I turn around to the two I heard speaking. "Yoshi! Docchi Haruka? Docchi Michiru?"

"Tadaima. I am Ten'ou Haruka." The short-haired blonde said.

"I am Kaioh Michiru." her sea-haired partner said.

"Domo arigatou." I bowed..

Then, I kicked.

THUD!

THUMP!

Haruka lay jack-knifed on the floor from where I threw my heel into her stomache, just below her diaphragm! Michiru was lying over Haruka, trying to get a breath of air after I kicked all of her's out of her lungs! With any luck, I broke a few ribs, too!

"NANI-YO?" Makoto screeched, then came after me with claws bared. "NOBODY treats the SENSHI that way!"

"I just did, Satsu!" I spoke low, going into a stance that would best receive the tall girl's charge. "If you want some of the same, nikuya, I would suggest we go outside." I was set to put her on the floor, HARD, when what I had just called her hit her harder than my body could have!

"'Satsu'? 'Nikuya'?"

I motion toward my aneue. "You would help Haruka and Michiru condemn my niisan! You are no better than they! You would do her less damage if you took a cleaver to her heart!"

I take a look at my friends. The Digimon and the Destined are stunned..  
except for Kou.. Odell. Even Palmon seems to be shocked! Then I look to Arukenimon and Mummymon. They are in tears. Usagi-chan is looking after Katherine.

"Gomen." I whisper through beginning tears. "I..."

"Goshinpainiku, Mimi-San!" I look up.

Hida Iori-kun stands up straight, his face set-firm. He wears a look more-  
serious than I remember his having since I have met him. When he next speaks,  
the words come out measured, as if he is trying desperately to hold something back!

"I must speak."

- Iori's's P.O.V. -

I can not believe what I am hearing! I don't WANT to believe it! From all I have ever heard of them, the Sailorsenshi were supposed to fight for justice!  
But.. what I, and Ami and Mimi, and probably everyone else in the room, has just heard is possibly the biggest INJUSTICE anyone's ever thought of doing!  
I act in the only I can right now.

"I must speak. Sailorsenshi! It is not my place to pass judgement on you.. I leave that to Sailormoon! BUT! What some of you have just spoken of doing would cause MUCH more HARM than good! We have heard you mention wiping our minds of these memories! I am sure that can be done. But, it would be foolish to do so!  
It is true that then, as you say, you can 'get back' to what you 'should be doing'. Hai. And.. This Crystal Millenium you have mentioned, I am certain,  
is a wonderful place, if Usagi-chan is part of it! And, I am also sure, that Usagi-chan will have need of Graham Ami-Sama! BUT! What sort of a Ami-Sama will Usagi have use of? Will she be a happy, healthy Ami, who can be filled with light and love and can help to spread these gifts? Or will she be wounded and bleeding,dark, filled with only pain, and the questions of what could have been?"

I gesture toward a crying Ami, into the arms of her chichi and Usagi. Then,  
I probably put myself in harm's way with my next action.. but it feels only natural to need to get in front of the opposition! I step in front of Haruka and Michiru.

"Only you can answer that!"

- Jyou's P.O.V. -

No wonder Iori was chosen the next Digi-Destined of Reliability!  
I look toward The two Senshi, Ten'ou-Sama and Kaioh-Sama! Kaioh Michiru-  
san looked as if she is in shock.. as if someone had splashed her with ice-water..

and Ten'ou Haruka looks rather uncomfortable! Maybe, even, a bit ill.  
I look to Mimi.. Anne.. who is shaking more than a little now. She worries for her aneue! That I can tell. "Anne"- a simple name- and lovely! Much like Mimi Anne herself! She is "Sincerity"! She does not hide things well.. but, then, she does not try to! I am glad she chose me to love.. if only, now, for a little while! I must be there.. for her. I WILL be there for her!

"You speak with great passion, little one," Kaioh-Sama begins to answer condenscendingly to Hida-san, "but you do not know of what you speak. We would never.."

"Do not *lie* to him, Michiru!" Usagi-Sama seems suddenly aggitated!

"But.. Hime..", Michiru sputters. "we are only.."

"Doing as we have always done.." The Princess answers, "but no more!"

"Not if you expect to LIVE to the 'Crystal Millenium'!" Arukenimon spoke. Then,  
I notice that she had shifted back to her Digimon-form!

"And what can YOU DO, Kaijuu?" Haruka asked contemptuously.

"Have you ever been bitten by a spider, Ten'ou-Sama?" Graham-Sama asked- as I suddenly felt a queasiness. "The bite is a corrosive-poison. It liquifies the insides of a spider's prey.. makes it easier to digest. When I was in the Digital-World, and Arukenimon was on our side, that is just what her 'Vemon-Mist' did! It would start to DISSOLVE our enemies! She was Kamikaze to our friends.."

"And a living-nightmare to our enemies!" A voice from the front-hallway said, "So! You should ask yourself this, Senshi.. 'Which one am I?'!"

"CHICHI!" Yamato and Takeru cried out. We are all older, but- I would swear on-oath that I hear and see the last four years years roll away from Takeru and Yamato!

"Konnichi-wa, Shigeru!" Graham-sama smiled and shook Ishida-Sama's hand. "It is good to see you again!"

"As it gladdens my heart to see you, Oniisan!" Ishida-Sama hugged Graham-Sama tightly. "You are here to gather your joji to you?"

"Hai." Graham-Sama replied. "The washi are not quite ready to leave the nest.. I shall be with them.. for them."

"It makes me breathe easier to hear someone will be!" A woman's voice called out."Ayumi has proven herself -kuraimake-!"

Takaishi Natsumi-san then looked around the room, surprised and ashamed at speaking in such a manner in front of Ayumi's husband and children. "Gomen nisai!" Takaishi-Sama hung her head and whispered. "I should not have spoken in such a way!"

"It has been said before..", Graham-sama sighed, "many times. With good reason."

"You better -damned-well- BELIEVE 'With good reason'! Mizuno Ayumi was NEVER worthy of the title of 'Mother'!" Graham-sama's Imouto spat out.

"Shigeru? Natsumi?" Graham-sama made the introductions. "This is my Imouto, Selena Graham!" Graham-Sama then continued with introducing the Senshi- in-between commentary by Ishida-Sama and Selena-san! Then he came to Arukenimon and Mummymon. "And, I think you may remember Mummymon and Arukenimon?" 


	8. Chapter 8

The Shepherd.

A Digimon-Sailormoon "what-if" crossover-fiction.

DISCLAIMER: The The Digimon, the Digidestined, The Sailorsenshi and their families (except for Kelly, Selena, Agamemnon, and Penelope ) are not my property! They never were, and never will be.

The Digimon, the Digidestined, and their families are the property of their creator, Miyoshi Houso, Toei Animation (in Japan), and Haim Saban (in the USA).

The Sailorsenshi, their friends, and families are the Property of their creator, Naoko Takeuchi, Kadansha Publishing and Toei Animation (in Japan), and DiC (in USA) and CWI (in Canada).

NOTES:

Here are the "givens" in the actual Anime. In "Digimon", Izumi Koushirou ("Izzy" in the English dubbing) is orphaned and adopted. And in "Sailormoon", the parents of Mizuno Ami ("Amy" in the dubbing) are divorced, and Ami lives with her mother.

I don't know if "Ayumi" is the actual name of Ami's mother in Sailormoon or not, or if she's even named, but that's the name I've seen in a previous fan-fic. So, that's her name, here!

My spelling of the name "Katherine" is from the Polish language,  
K-A-T-A-R-Z-I-N-A. It is pronounced "Katasheena".

I do not remember if Takenouchi Sora's mother was ever given a name in "Digimon", so I'm calling her "Michiko".

- Jyou's P.O.V.-

"Shigeru? Natsumi?" Graham-sama made the introductions. "This is my Imouto,  
Selena Graham!" Graham-Sama then continued with introducing the Senshi-  
in-between commentary by Ishida-Sama and Selena-san! Then he came to Arukenimon and Mummymon. "And, I think you may remember Mummymon and Arukenimon?"

It was like watching our reunion with Arukenimon and Mummymon, again, only the roles are reversed! It is Yamato's and Takeru's hahai and chichi who are crying and needing support. And, I cannot say I blame them.

I do not what to know what I what have done had Gomamon died.

Soon, things are settled, again.. or, as Koushirou's and Mimi's father has said, "For the time being." Yamato and Bare went into the kitchen and,  
somehow, soon came out with drinks and snacks. Meanwhile, Graham-Sama and Yamato's and Takeru's parents were discussing the Digital World.

"It seemed to me, even after we left," Natsumi said in a quivering voice,  
"that the.. Digital realm.. always demanded a high-price.. from it's visitors!"

"Hostages", Shigeru said bitterly, "are not visitors."

Takeru hung his head sadly at what his father had said.

I had to admit- at least to myself- Ishida-Sama was probably right! Even though Gomamon is my best friend.. and even though the Digital-World brought me my closest human-friendships.. I often felt we were trapped there! And..  
only *after* we had defeated the Apokolimon.. were we allowed to leave! And,  
then, we had to leave our Digimon.. our "shadows".. our "other selves" behind!  
I always thought it was never fair! But, then, what in life is fair? We just had to live through it.

Sure. We were later reunited.. and have not parted since. But still.. it is just unfair.

I notice the Senshi are still quiet. Or, should I say, more quiet? I think they are finally realising what Sailormoon already understood! The time for wounding has come and gone. Let the time for healing begin.

Soon, we hear another knock at the door! And, shortly afterward, Sora is in the protective arms of her mother!

**** Sora's P.O.V. ****

Even after we fought the Myotismon, and I realised how much my hahai really loved and cared about me, I still saw my world as secure! Even when we were told that we would never see our digimon again, I knew I still had hahai! Now,  
as I stand here, trying to make sense of what I just heard, I realize that what I thought was the safety of my world is fastly falling apart! And, I hang onto hahai for dear life! I start crying and apologizing to hahai, although I am sure everyone present must think I am bakayarou. But, I do not care, anymore!  
All this time.. I thought I was the only one hurting! I never thought of hahai hurting! But, then, I guess she never let her hurt show. She must have thought she had to be strong.. for me. Even though I love my ojisan, I always felt.. alone.. because chichi was not there! And, now that I know why.. it hurts even more! Thinking that I was abandoned because chichi did not love me was bad enough! But.. knowing we were not together, because someone ELSE decided we must be apart? I feel like someone just stabbed me in the back!

I look at hahai. Even through my own tears, I can see she is crying, also.  
I hear her whisper one word.. a name: "Gennai."

She knows.

Kami! I can't even think of how alone hahai must have been! First, with not knowing where I was, and, then, knowing where I was! She must have been frightened! Hahai often said I was the only family she had left in this world!  
Now, I know what she meant. How she must have missed Gennai.. Chichi!

How I am beginning to hate the Digital World! I guess that hate is the flip-  
side of love's coin, ne? I am glad that Byomon decided to stay with me.. I NEVER want to return to that place!

"Hahai? Hold me? Onegai?"

- Bara's P.O.V. -

I Was helping Yamato in the kitchen when I heard crying in the meeting-room.  
Even in tears, I recognized Sora's voice! As I look out into the room, I see Sora trying to hide in the arms of her mother! As she continued to cry, I saw her Digimon, Byomon, Mimi and Palmon, and Koushirou and Tentomon gather in a protective ring around the daughter and mother.

I guess I was standing a bit too long to notice Yamato leave the kitchen,  
because I saw him head out to his front-door after whispering to Takeru! Well,  
my father always said I was a bit too inquisitive for my own good! That's how I found out about the Digimon. So, I followed Yamato out to the hall of his apartment and up the stairs!

I followed Yama-kun to the roof where I saw him sitting on the edge,  
playing his harmonica rather mournfully. "Hi" I said, walking cautiously onto the roof. He stopped playing. I sat down next to him. "What are you doing?"  
I asked.

"Thinking" He replied.

"About what?"

"Oh.. nothing"

Yeah, right. I've only seen him like this once in my lifetime and that was when his parents divorced. "Something is... Takeru?... Taichi?...or... your parents?"

He screeched to a halt on the harmonica.

I jumped! Yamato is loveable, and loving in his way, but her can be scary at times! Often, without meaning to be.

"Nani?" He asked.

"It is your parents." I slyly said.

"Not exactly.. but.. part of it" Yamato responded.

"So what is the other part?" I asked.

"I'm just scared I guess.." That was the first time I have heard him say that- ever! I got a look of shock on my face.

"About?" I pried.

"Well.. just... What if I get married and I get a divorce like my parents did." He practically said it at lightning speed.

"Just because your parents got a divorce, theres no guarantee that you will! Your father and mother spoke as if they were under a curse? Well, maybe it is. Maybe it was Fate. And, maybe, it is Fate for you to break that curse!  
You have to run your life on what you believe." I flicked a piece of ebony hair out of my face. "Anything else?" I asked.

"No...thanks", He replied.

Yamato walked back inside. He rushed back out, picked up his harmonica and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "Come on, Bare!" Then he rushed back in again.

We went back to join the rest of the Dinner-Party.

When we got back to the apartment, I saw a large mountain of food in the middle of the living-room floor! I have never, ever, seen such an amount of food in my life! I doubt I could have imagined such a feast in Paradise!

"Gomen nisai, Niisan!" Takeru grinned nervously when he saw Yamato and I.  
"But, the table.. could not hold all the food?"

"Goshinpainaku, otouto!" Yamato smiled.

The circle of friends - the three groups of Digi-destineds - were talking of their adventures and laughing.. a sure sign of Friendship, the most-precious of God's gifts to man! There were a few tears among the smiles, truly, but the Destineds were able to speak of joys and sorrows as never before!

Soon- don't ask me how- we had destroyed the mountain of food, and the Mummymon had asked Yamato if he could borrow his guitar! Soon, we were listening to the most-beautiful voice I've heard- besides Yamato, of course- singing to the saddest of Gypsie and Russian songs. I looked around. Koushirou's and Mimi's father, Graham Kelly-Sama, Yamato's and Takeru's parents, and Sora's mother,  
Takenouchi Michiko, were wearing smiles, even through their tears!

"Mummymon? Shigeru?" Kelly-Sama asked. "Would you two care to join a friend in a troika?"

Soon, the apartment was living with the sounds of Russian folk-dances and music! Yama-kun and I were soon cought up in the dance!

It is good to have friends such as these!

Too soon.. the dinner was over.

- Kelly's P.O.V. -

After dinner, we walked Sora and Michiko back home to their flower-shop.  
Michiko had offered us a drive back to Juuban, which everyone but Selena accepted. My imouto said she's find her way back home. That worried me, but I was in no mood to argue.. let alone fight. I had a feeling I'd have enough of that tomorrow.

Besides, my children and I had decided to form a gaurd around the Takenouchis. With Michiko still a bit upset from remembering Gennai, and Sora concerned about Michiko, neither mother nor daughter was paying that much attention to where they were going! And, well, I was told Odaiba seemed to turn "unfriendly" at night.

I just wished Selena hadn't disappeared like she did!

As we managed to move closer to the flower-shop, Michiko and Sora seemed to tense up. So did Odell and Annie. I started looking around, as did Katarzina,  
not knowing quIte what to expect. Soon, Michiko answered my questions:

"Gomen.. nisai, Kelly-Niisan! Goshinpainaku! It is just.. ususally.. the Gurentai are.. 'protecting' their territories at this hour.. and..."

"'Gangs of young toughs', eh?" I look at Michiko increduously. "And you tell ME not to worry? Don't you remember that Gennai asked ME to watch over you as long as I could, before we came back here? That's the ONLY reason I was BAKA rnough to let Ayumi have her way and come BACK here!"

I saw Michiko wilt like a daisy.. and, immediately cursed myself for saying something without thinking! Michiko is STILL missing Gennai too much to be reminded of their seperation! They always seemed an odd-couple to me.. the girl who talked about her family as if they were her anchors to life, and that boy, who never mentioned having anyone to care about.. or who cared about him.. back at home! But.. odd-couple though they seemed.. they always seemed to fit together: He was her Samurai, she was his Tenshi. And, between them,  
they seemed to have produced a Shigutenshi! It was she who spoke next:

"Goshinpainaku, Graham-Sama! We are together, now.. Hahaiue is safe!"

"That she is, Sora-chan!" I smile. "That she is."

"You do not know HOW safe, Graham-Daimyo!"

At the sound of the gruff voice, I can not help but grin! I am sure Michiko heard it. She must have. I hear a slight gasp from Sora, probably from recognition. I also hear similar gasps from Mimi Ann and Koushirou Odell. And,  
I am sure, Ami Katarzina and Usagi are probably wondering what is going on!  
I nod toward the gargoyle at the flower-shop's corner.

I'm sure THIS is why the Gurentai are not prowling tonight!

"Komban-wa, Ogremon." I bow respectfully. "Any.. Gurentai.. around here,  
tonight?"

"Hai. We met. Demo- they do not stay around to talk. Heheheh!."

Hmmm.. I wonder why?

Suddenly, Michiko burst out of the trance she had to be in, for being so quiet, and ran crying into the arms of the Orgemon!

"I have MISSED you so MUCH, Ogremon! I have been so scared.. for Sora..  
for me.. for..." Michiko then broke-down and cried, shaking violently as the years of loneliness and fear took their toll.

"Hush, hush! I am here now, Michi-chan!" Ogremon softly cradled and caressed his old partner. "Quiet.. all will be well. Gennai was finally able to send me to watch over you.. and Sora! I.. am sure.. the Byomon would not mind the help! He asked me to watch over you both.. since.. he cannot. His..  
body.. has adjusted too well to the Digital World, he would not survive long here. So, he asked me to come. Not that he HAD to ask Heehee! I was ready to fight The Leomon to come here.. to my family!"

I heard laughter escaping from Michiko and Sora, and I breathed a sigh of relief. 'All will be well, Gennai!' I smiled. 'The hard part is over.'

"We will leave for Juuban, shortly!" Michiko bowed. "But, first, let us have some tea!"

Soon, we were huddled in the kitchen, drinking home-grown green tea!  
Even though they have little to spare, Michiko is a most-gracious hostess.  
And the tea is superb! I have little doubt that the leaves for this drink came from the best cared-for plant in all of Japan!

"It is good to see friends again!" Michiko smiled. "How long will you stay in Nippom, Kelly-Sama?"

"Just as long as it takes me to fill out the documents to get my children back home, Michiko!" I reply. "And," I sigh, "to see if I can't get Selena out of any trouble she MAY get into over here."

Wizardmon chuckled. He'd obviously been around my sister long enough to understand my worries.

I could just picture Selena in some Japanese prison.

"Family is very important to you, Kelly!" Michiko said as she held onto Sora after refilling our teacups.

"When all is said and done, Michi-chan," I answer, "family is all we really have!"

"Hai." Michiko grew silent for a minute, as if trying to choose her words.  
"What of.. Ayumi?"

"Ayumi cut herself from this family when she disowned my children! If she can take back my children, she can take me back." I said quietly. "The choice is hers." I look up from my tea. "Michiko? Watch over her.. Ayumi.. when you can! Onegai?"

"Hai." Michiko smiled. "Would you care for some coffee before you leave for America? I remembered how much you drank of it in the Digital World!"

"Coffee? Hai.. Of course!" I looked around. "You.. have some?"

"I grow a few trees.. for special times."

"Is there anything you -can't- grow, Takenouchi Michiko-san?"

"Only what I will not grow.. Kelly-Daimyo!" Michiko bowed. "Come! We must return you to Juuban!"

As we entered the Juuban District of Tokyo, I became a bit.. uneasy!  
It was, as if someone where watching us.. or -for- us...

Wizardmon senced it, too.

"Michiko. Pull over." I lightly touched her shoulder. "I think we will walk from here."

"Demo.. it is still ten kilometers from my house!" Usagi protested.

"Hai.. I know. Tentomon? Palmon? Be an extra set of eyes and ears as the children walk home!" Having said that, I- and Wizardmon- walk over to a lonely tree on the side of the road.

As me neared the tree, I thought I.. felt.. a presence. There was no other was to describe it, as it wasn't anything I really saw, heard, smelled, or touched. And I couldn't have tasted it.. my mouth was like cotton!

And, only one being ever made me this jumpy.

"Picodevimon! What are you doing here? Last I heard.. you were dim-sum!"

Behind me, I heard gasps of recognition. I figured, right there, that Anne, Odell, and Sora were as surprised to see the Bowling Ball as I was!

"Do not remind me of that, Graham-Sama!" Picodevimon pleaded. "Onegai? I STILL have nightmares from that time!"

"Alright, Pico!" I smile. "I will relent! Besides.. if you are back in the World of the Living, that PROBABLY means you are here to TRY to keep your Mistress safe. Although, protecting Mizuno Ayumi-san may prove tricky.. as she seems to have forgotten a few things..."

"So I have learned, Graham-Sama, after I saw my Mistress pass by here an hour ago.. only to be followed, five minutes later, by a woman.. who looked MUCH like you.. who was cursing Ayumi-chan!"

"'A woman who looked much like me'?" I asked Pico after a minute of stunned silence.

Hot- and cold-waves washed over my body as I saw visions of Japanese-  
prisons pass before my eyes!

"SONOFABITCH! Pico! In which direction did they go?" 


	9. Chapter 9

The Shepherd.

A Digimon-Sailormoon "what-if" crossover-fiction.

DISCLAIMER: The The Digimon, the Digidestined, The Sailorsenshi and their families (except for Kelly, Selena, Agamemnon, and Penelope ) are not my property! They never were, and never will be.

The Digimon, the Digidestined, and their families are the property of their creator, Miyoshi Houso, Toei Animation (in Japan), and Haim Saban (in the USA).

The Sailorsenshi, their friends, and families are the Property of their creator, Naoko Takeuchi, Kadansha Publishing and Toei Animation (in Japan), and DiC (in USA) and CWI (in Canada).

NOTES:

Here are the "givens" in the actual Anime. In "Digimon", Izumi Koushirou ("Izzy" in the English dubbing) is orphaned and adopted. And in "Sailormoon", the parents of Mizuno Ami ("Amy" in the dubbing) are divorced, and Ami lives with her mother.

I don't know if "Ayumi" is the actual name of Ami's mother in Sailormoon or not, or if she's even named, but that's the name I've seen in a previous fan-fic. So, that's her name, here!

My spelling of the name "Katherine" is from the Polish language,  
K-A-T-A-R-Z-I-N-A. It is pronounced "Katasheena".

I do not remember if Takenouchi Sora's mother was ever given a name in "Digimon", so I'm calling her "Michiko".

"The Night the Lights Went Out in Georgia" was a song first recorded by Vicky Lawrence, of the "Carol Burnett Show", in the mid-1970s, and re-recorded by Reba McEntyre about 2000.

ADMIRAL YAMAMOTO: Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto, the planner of the December 7,  
1941 surprise attack on Pearl Harbor, was ambushed by an attack of American P-38s in the Solomon Islands on APRIL 18, 1943.

- Selena's P.O.V.-

I couldn't believe my luck! I get back to Juuban, and who should I spot?  
No one but Mizuno Ayumi! I smile. I know I promised Kelly I wouldn't hurt her, but..

If she hurts herself trying to get away from me- it is her fault!

'Bitch? Your ass is mine tonight!'

I followed "Dr. Demento" around Juuban for about an hour, wondering if she knew where she was.. much less where she was going! After a while, she managed to find a bar.

This could actually be *fun*! I smile. And, inside of me, I hear the rest of the world scream in horror!

I step inside. I've seen better rat-traps in the Mojave outside Las Vegas! I was surprised the animals here didn't choke on the cigarette- and cigar-smoke. And, the smell of Scotch on the air makes me think I'm on my side of the Pacific.. for a couple of seconds.

Then I saw it.. a jukebox. And an idea formed in my mind- a deliciously wicked idea! 'Now, if this thing only held that *perfect* song...'  
It did!

And, it played:

outingoergia-outingeorgia-outingoergia-outingeorgia-outingoergia-outingeorgia-

"He was on his way home from Candletop,

been two weeks gone so he thought he's stop

at Webb's and have him a drink before he when home to her."

"Andy Wollow said 'Hello',

And he said, 'Hi, what's you doin' Wo?'

Wo said, 'Sit down. I got sown bad news, it's gonna hurt.'"

"He said. 'I'm your best friend, and you know that's right,

but your young bride ain't home tonight!

Since you've been gone, she's been seeing that Ames' boy, Seth.'"

"Well, he got mad and he saw red,

and Andy said, 'Boy! don't you lose your head!

'Cause, to tell you the truth, I been a-with her myself!'"

"That's the night that the light's went out in Georgia!

That's the night that they hung an innocent man!

Well, don't trust you soul to no backwoods-Southern lawyer,

because the judge and the town got bloodstains on his hands!"

outingoergia-outingeorgia-outingoergia-outingeorgia-outingoergia-outingeorgia-

Ayumi seems to be fidgeting.. a little nervous? Good! Kelly isn't the only one who's good a picking songs! Stage one is complete.. now, for stage two:

outingoergia-outingeorgia-outingoergia-outingeorgia-outingoergia-outingeorgia-

"Well, Andy got scared and left the bar,

walkin' on home 'cause he didn't live far.

You see, Andy didn't have many friends, and he just lost him one."

"My brother thought his wife must've left town,

so he went home and finally found

the only thing Papa left him, and that was a gun."

"So he went off to Andy's house,

slippin' through the backwoods,quiet as a mouse,

came upon some tracks too small for Andy to make.

He looked through the screen at the back-porch door,

and he saw Andy laying on the floor,

in a puddle of blood, and he started to shake!"

"Well, the Georgia Patrol was a-makin' the rounds,

so he fired a shot, just to flag him down,

And a big-bellied Sheriff grabbed his gun and said, 'Why's you do it?"

Well, the judge said 'Guilty!' in a make-believe trial,

then slapped the Sheriiff on the back with a smile,

and said, 'Supper's waitin' at home, and I gotta get to it!'"

"That's the night that the light's went out in Georgia!

That's the night that they hung an innocent man!

Well, don't trust you soul to no backwoods-Southern lawyer,

because the judge and the town got bloodstains on his hands!"

outingoergia-outingeorgia-outingoergia-outingeorgia-outingoergia-outingeorgia-

I paid for the Scotch at the bar, then politely refused the waiter's offer to deliver the drink. But, I did pay the man to keep away from the booth for the next ten minutes! The hentai gave me a funny look. But, I didn't care what he thought. My thoughts were all on one idiot-doctor!

outingoergia-outingeorgia-outingoergia-outingeorgia-outingoergia-outingeorgia-

"Well, they hung my brother before I could say

the tracks he saw while one his way to Andy's house and back that night were mine.

And his cheatin' wife had never left town, and that's one body that'll never be found!

See, his little-sister don't miss when she aims her gun."

outingoergia-outingeorgia-outingoergia-outingeorgia-outingoergia-outingeorgia-

I placed the Scotch at her table.  
"I hope you enjoy it, Ayumi! Drink's on me."  
I think Dr. Mizuno tried to jump out of her skin!  
Two seconds later, she was out the door of the bar.

outingoergia-outingeorgia-outingoergia-outingeorgia-outingoergia-outingeorgia-

"That's the night that the light's went out in Georgia!

That's the night that they hung an innocent man!

Well, don't trust you soul to no backwoods-Southern lawyer,

because the judge and the town got bloodstains on his hands!"

outingoergia-outingeorgia-outingoergia-outingeorgia-outingoergia-outingeorgia-

I drink down the Scotch. Can't let good whiskey- not to mention money-  
go to waste, now, can I? I smile. Life is good!

Another second, and I'm following my ex-sister-in-law, again. I wasn't gonna let her get too far ahead. Then, Kelly shows up.

"Hey, Bro! What are you doing back in town so early?"

- Kelly's P.O.V.-

Ayumi never even looked around at me as she ran off into the night.  
And she was screaming out Selena's name.

"Pico?" I spoke low and through gritted teeth, "Shadow Ayumi. Don't -show-  
yourself to her. She is not inclined to -acknowledge- a few truths right now.  
Just.. make sure she get home all right."

"As you request, Daimyo!" The bat-digimon said... then flew off.

I slowly sucked in some fresh-air, then turned my attention to Selena:

"WHAT were you doing here, little sister?"

"Having a drink," Salena smiled, "with a friend!"

"You, expect me to buy that piece of property .. Salty? One! You drink like Mom does.. and she's the closest thing to a tea-totaler we HAVE in our bloodlines. Two! You've not had one -good- thing to say about Ayumi since she left me to come back to Japan!"

"Things can change!" Salina slurred. "And don't call me 'SALTY'!"

Well, at least, she DID tell the truth about drinking!

"Not in THIS family!" I growled. "NOT in under 48 hours!"

That is one good things about the Grahams and Dawsons. Our fundamental feelings and attitudes- our SELVES- don't cange that fast! Sure, hey may change over time, but it takes LOTS of time!

I grabbed Selena and threw her butt across my lap! I just hoped no Hentai was around to enjoy what was going to happen next.

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

I much as I actually hated doing this, my sister had needed a good ass-  
whuppin' for YEARS! I was just glad Izumi Suon wasn't here to witness this. It was bad enough having to agree with him about my imouto's behavoir! Having to admit it in front of him would have been unbearable!

After turning my palm red on the seat of Salena's pants, I turned to my children:

"For the next 36 hours, I'm ordering a curfew! I don't wish to see ANY Senshi or Digi-Destined.. or -sisters-.. ANYWHERE around me or Ayumi for the next day and a half! Is that UNDERSTOOD?"

Everybody around me nodded an affirmative. I had my doubts of it getting through. But it had to be said.. not that it would work! Especially when my previous orders- to another grown-up- hadn't been carried out. She and her daughter were still here, but I was just too tired to argue about it.

"Michiko?", I asked wearily, "Can you drive us all to the Tsukino-house?  
And, I need a favor. Onegai? I need to talk to my ex-wife on my own... to TRY to get my children back to America... so, can you and Sora see that I am left alone? Usagi-Sama? I need to ask the same of you. The LAST thing Ayumi needs to see is a Senshi!"

"And YOU, Selena-imouto!" I turned manacingly to my sister. "Ayumi-Season has ENDED for the next 48 hours! Comprende, mi amiga?"

"Si, Senor." Selena eeped. Fortunately, my sister knows when to push me..  
and, when not to!

After introducing Sora and Michiko to the Tsukinos, and Usagi filling Ikkuko and Kenji, and Shingo, in on what happened, We said "Sayonara" to the Takenouchis and we all turned in for the night. Odell roomed with Shingo,  
the girls shared a room, and Selena and I were up in the attick!

I said my prayers and went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

the next morning, after seeing Koushirou Odell and Mimi Anne off to their busses for Odaiba and school, and shadowing Katarzina and Usagi to Juuban High School,  
I prepared to meet Ayumi. Having a Pre-cogniscent as your daughter's boyfriend does have it's advantages! I was pretty sure where and when Ayumi would be that day, so.. I just sat and waited.

I felt like one of the P-38s that shot down Admiral Yamamoto.  
As I sat down to enjoy a near-by tea-house, and settle my nerves, I contemplated the day. The one thing I hated was that we would be so near the sea-cliffs. I wasn't sure what Ayumi would do when confronted by me..  
especially after her run-in with Selena last night!

'At a BAR?' I wondered nervously. 'When did Ayumi develope a taste for ALCHOHOL?'

Soon, it was about time for me to diappear, so I exited the teahouse and walked through their garden, and then found a spot somewhere down the coastal road to watch for Ayumi.

That's when I saw her, a little sooner than I actually expected, but..  
who was I to argue! This seemed to actually work with my habit of being early!  
Good point: I didn't have to wait to get this done and over with.  
Bad point: We seemed to be drawing a crowd.

I guess that neither Sora nor Michiko, nor Usagi and Kat, were able to keep the others back! Well.. maybe they can be a barricade?

I got a bit closer as I watched Ayumi leave the tea-house and move to the cliffs.

That's when I saw her, standing with Tsukino Ikuko. Dammit! I loved the woman since we first talked.. but Queen Serenity was throwing the BIGGEST Monkey Wrench of ALL time into these gears! I raced to get within earshot of everyone.. before Ayumi did something stupid!

"Forget that I am a Goddess, Graham Ayumi-Sama! Right now as one mother to another.. I'm -begging- you! THINK of what you have done.. of what you are about to do!"

Big mistake, Your Majesty!

That's when I saw Usagi and Kat. DAMN, how I wish they weren't here! And, I was willing to bet, Anne and Odell are here, too.

"LEAVE ME!" Ayumi screamed. "You have NO AUTHORITY over me! Neither do CHILDREN! Or, children's PLAYTHINGS! What I do is MY concern.. no one else's!"

I sighed. My ex-wife has ranted and raved, and hurt others, -long-enough-!

"I could have warned you, Serenity-Sama!" I called out above the winds and waves below. "If my wife had forsaken Gods and Goddesses long ago, why should she start listening to them now? Even one who shows herself to be VERY real?"

"SO!" Ayumi spun toward me. "You are here, too! To torment me, I guess.  
As your Imouto did last night?"

I looked straight at my ex-wife with my best poker-face.

"Whatever is the problem between you and Amanda Selena Graham is yours and hers, alone. I am just here to take my children home, to give them what they cannot find here."

"Then take them!" Ayumi spat out. "Kaijuu!"

At that moment, it took all my inner-strength not to slap that woman down! NO ONE has the right to even speak to MY children like that! No even their mother!

"That, unfortunately, I cannot do! Not by myself. You have to relenquish your rights and responsibilities to me.. im writing.. so I can gain some footing with YOUR government."

"Good!" Ayumi reached into her jacket and pulled out a letter. "I was wondering how I could get this to you without dealing with you! I guess I have to deal with you anyway! I realize, now, what a mistake I made bringing them here.. with me.. back home! Hai. Well.. it is a mistake easily rectified, at all levels."

She, then, started running toward the cliffs!

I couldn't let her end her life, especially in front of our children,  
so.. I did the one thing I swore never to do:

"GO! Run, jump! Just like tousan!

Hurt! Rend! Kill! Destroy!

Save face, leap from cliff, alone.

Forget all you leave!

No friends in death to comfort

not find brother-slain

will not find taken-sister

walk the road alone

loneliness is companion.

Always tousan's way!

Lie! Never admit you're wrong!

Darkness will be forever,

You hear father laugh from hell!"

That stopped Ayumi! As I figured- and hoped- it would. I had to call her down, by calling down her father. Ayumi never told me exactly why she left Japan. I had to find that out for myself, from a friend. And the reason why she went back. And I had use it against her. Although I hated to.

"Biting winds blow snow

against a lonely marker

atop a voiceless hill."

My ex-wife then carefully backed away from the cliffs- a terrified look on her face - as what I said hit home!

Then, my ex-widfe turned and ran back to Tokyo! And I sighed.

Sayonara, Ayumi-chan... 


	10. Chapter 10

The Shepherd.

A Digimon-Sailormoon "what-if" crossover-fiction.

DISCLAIMER: The The Digimon, the Digidestined, The Sailorsenshi and their families (except for Kelly, Selena, Agamemnon, and Penelope ) are not my property! They never were, and never will be.

The Digimon, the Digidestined, and their families are the property of their creator, Miyoshi Houso, Toei Animation (in Japan), and Haim Saban (in the USA).

The Sailorsenshi, their friends, and families are the Property of their creator, Naoko Takeuchi, Kadansha Publishing and Toei Animation (in Japan), and DiC (in USA) and CWI (in Canada).

NOTES:

Here are the "givens" in the actual Anime. In "Digimon", Izumi Koushirou ("Izzy" in the English dubbing) is orphaned and adopted. And in "Sailormoon", the parents of Mizuno Ami ("Amy" in the dubbing) are divorced, and Ami lives with her mother.

I don't know if "Ayumi" is the actual name of Ami's mother in Sailormoon or not, or if she's even named, but that's the name I've seen in a previous fan-fic. So, that's her name, here!

My spelling of the name "Katherine" is from the Polish language,  
K-A-T-A-R-Z-I-N-A. It is pronounced "Katasheena".

I do not remember if Takenouchi Sora's mother was ever given a name in "Digimon", so I'm calling her "Michiko".

"Koneko", Japanese for "Kitten", is Sailoruranus'- Haruka's- name for Usagi.

Chief Joseph was a leader of the Wallowa band of the Nez Perce Inians in Oregon. In about 1877, while being forced to a reservation in Idaho Territory, some warriors killed some white men, and Joseph- as village-chief-  
was forced to flee the US Army. The chase ended at Bearpaw Mountain in Montana.. 40 miles from the Sanctuary of the Canadian-border.

"Half-Breed" was a song recorded by Cher in the mid-1970s.

- Kelly's P.O.V.-

I walked back down the streets of Juuban, and I was beginning to get depressed. Again.

Back Stateside, in college, the Fraternities traditionally have what they call "Hell Week". That is when the novice-frats get initiated into the ways of the fraternities! Well, since I never was in a Fraternity, the heavens must have decided to let me have my "Hell Week", now. I get to be *initiated* into the (for lack of a better word) "workings" of the Japanese governmenmt!  
Lucky me.

This is a test. It has to be a test. God's testing my patience. And,  
I'm failing.. miserably!

My first week of trying to get my children back Stateside with me was *not* what I had hoped it would be. And, *that* was putting it mildly!  
Although I had all the documentation showing that Ami Katarzina, Mimi Ann,  
and Koushirou Odell were American-citizens by birth, and that Ayumi had become a U.S. Citizen a full year before Ami Kat's birth, and had renounced her Japanese-Citizenship.. on -paper-.. I was still having problems with the government!

Some Paper-shuffler in the Diet doesn't -believe- Ayumi's renunciation to be valid, since she later renounced -that-. Therefore, in the eyes of Tokyo, my children are citizens on both countries and, as my wife had not voided her responsibilities as a parent to the proper-authorities, they were still her responsibility!

I -hate- dual-citizenship!

"Also!" , the .. gentleman .. from the Diet explained to me, "You -must- understand, the one you call 'Ami Katarzina' is part of a great, living, national-treasure that Nippon would be very unfortunate to lose! As for the others.. they have a special-relationship with their heritage that makes them treaures, too!"

So.. we were talking about -treasures-, now, to be hoarded and put on display. Maybe to, also, be used as security? Nevermind the fact that they are still children, in need of loving parents! Iie.. they are "treasures"!

I had to fight a sudden urge to push this bakayarou out of his fourth-story office window!

"You do not need to worry yourself, Graham-Sama!" The Bakayarou smiled,  
"We in Nippon know how to best care for our own!"

That may be.. but half-breeds are considered Gaijin! They are NOT "your own".

That started Monday. It's now Friday.

As I said.. "Hell Week".

Uwada Ryo warned me this would happen. But, that warning doesn't ease the pain!  
I am, at least, grateful that the twins have someone to stay with temporarily, although I hate not being able to look after them, myself!

They are my children. They are -my- rsponsibility! But, I couldn't have asked the Tsukinos to house all of us! Putting up Katarzina, Salena, and myself was stretching their living-space, enough! And, although Rei and her grandfather offered the use of their Shrine.. I had a feeling that would just have caused unease among the regular-patrons.

So, the Family Kido offered to house Odell and Anne! I am going to have to thank them after this mess is over. Jyou was well-chosen to be the Bearer of Responsibility! And, it gladdens me that, when the situation requires it,  
his father- Dr. Kido Shin- is just as reliable!

As I come to within three blocks of the Tsukino-house, my contemplative mood vanishes. And my uneasiness takes over! My Japanese is rusty, but it sounds like the locals are betting on a fight. I recognize alot of curses,  
and the word, "Gaijin" is being tossed around too much!

The story about my kids finally made the rumor-mill. DAMN!

Somehow- and don't ask me how- I make through the ever-thickening crowd of hostiles. They are seemingly-oblivious to the red-headed giant that is wading through their sea. Because, nobody has threatened me, yet. Or, maybe,  
my size intimidates them. I secretly hope that is the reason for their submission.

Then, I get to the house.. and start to cry...

****Haruka's P.O.V.****

I cannot believe what I am seeing! I do not want to believe it! We Senshi are having to watch as one of our own is getting attacked by those who -ask- our protection? While it is true that we Senshi of the Outer Planets kept our distance from the Inner-Count - we did not think of them as the best of Senshi - I never-the-less admired the Senshi of Mercury for her intelligence.. and her loyalty to the Tsuki-no-Hime! And this is supposed to be her fated-end?

She will be killed by this mob.. and the Senshi are POWERLESS to stop it ?

Iiede.. not powerless. We could stop the murder of three young children,  
if Mizuno-baka would just let us help! Demo.. we cannot help. She will not let us. Not after the way we hurt her. Not after we tried to tear her from her family. And.. can I really blame her for feeling that way? I would have called her 'selfish' and 'stupid', before, for thinking like this. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one. That is what we are taught, to deny our wants and needs for the good of the community! But, seeing Mizu..  
GRAHAM Ami-chan, now, I can only think of what Hida Iori-kun said two days ago! What will the Senshi, what will the Messiah, have to work with when her time comes? Will Mercury be living and useful? Or, will she be dead inside, and cold as ice?

And what about Koneko? I saw the tremors in her face, and the fear in her eyes. Sometimes, like now, it seems as Koneko can feel every hurt and every fear that we do! No one should have to feel that pain!

I wish Mimi would stop -staring- at me like that! That same accusitory stare! It makes me unsteady and short-of-breath and.. DAMMIT, GIRL! Can you not see that I am not your enemy? I swear, if you die and I see that same look in your eyes.. I will NEVER be Senshi again! I will go and drive off a CLIFF!

And, I will make sure I take a certain Gate-Gaurdian with me to pay for our crimes!

Is this what you wanted, Setsuna, when you called us to meet at the market? Is *death* what you wanted? Because It is what you shall get.. Damn you!

I am just glad that Hotaru is not here...

- Setsuna's P.O.V.-

Is it worth all this pain? I wonder. I have seen how this will all end,  
from my station at the Gates of Time. I am allowed glimpses of what is to come. I have to remind myself everything is working for the best-outcome! Demo.. no one would believe me if I told them. Shimatte! I do not believe it, right now! And I was lucky enough to see BEYOND this!

I will have MUCH explaining to do, after this is over.. WHEN this is over! Haruka looks as if she wants me dead! I can't say that I blame her for feeling that way. She fears for Mercury-Sama.. and for Hime! If she only knew how much her fears are warranted!

Hime is terrified, now! Terrified of what she can do.. of what she MAY do! The power of Ginzhiushou is great.. especially, since it is fed by the Hime's passions. And, now, as her friend.. her imouto.. is threatened, the wanting, the passion, to protect her grows exponentially! If something is not done.. and, soon.. none of us may live through this. For, we Senshi have all hurt Mercury-no-Hime in the last few hours.

DAMMIT, Graham-Sama! Where are you?

And.. where the HELL is Hotaru?

- Ami's P.O.V. -

Why? Why? WHY?

WHY can't I have at least SOME normalcy in my life? Is that too DAMNED much to ask? I have spent my SHORT life in loneliness, my only saviours being my mother, Usagi-niisan, and the Senshi, and then my MOTHER winds up KICKING my out for being BORN! Hai.. for being born.. for I could no more deny my powers and rsponsibilies than I could deny my breath and blood! Then.. the Senshi.. my SECOND family.. deny me my FIRST when my father comes to claim my siblings and I! And, now? I feel like the great Native-American chief, Joseph! Sanctuary is so close.. 40 miles away..  
yet so far.

Part of me thinks my mother has something to do with this! Somehow,  
she had managed to call forth every demom in Nippon and brought them here..  
Well.. as Aunt Selena would say.. "Bring them On!" Let us finish this!  
I am glad my father is not here, for I have the feeling that here I will die.. surrounded by me enemies. I just wish Odell and Ann were not here! They should not be touched by this..

Ryo! How I wish you were not here. You do not deserve to even see this!  
But.. you have ever been my Knight, through this Hell! So, I can only guess you think it your fate and duty to die with me.

Usagi.. Gomen nissai.. Aishiteru, aneue..

Then, as the crowd tightens it's circle around us here in the street and in the Tsukino's yard, I hear it.. somewhere.. the pounding of what HAS to be a war-drum...

halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-

"My father married a pure Cherokee,  
My mother's peope were ashamed of me.  
The Indians said that I was white by law,  
the White-man always called me 'Indian-squaw'."  
"'HALF-BREED'! That's all I ever heard.  
'HALF-BREED'! How I learned to hate the word!  
HALF-BREED! 'She's no good!' They warned.  
Both sides were against me since the die I was born."

halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-

Suddenly, I feel a staff in my hands.. As I let my element wash over me and around me! These predators around my family are nothing more than sharks, homing in one the scent of blood! And I am the dolphin! So.. I let them glide by me- then, I hit HARD! Let the blood they feast on be their own!

halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-

"We never settled, went from town to town.  
When you're not welcome you don't hang around.  
The other children always laughed at me,  
'Give her a feather, she's a Cherokee!'  
"'HALF-BREED'! That's all I ever heard.  
'HALF-BREED'! How I learned to hate the word!  
HALF-BREED! 'She's no good!' They warned.  
Both sides were against me since the die I was born.

halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-

Somehow- stealing a moment from my fury- I turn to check on my sister and brother. An evil smile caresses my lips:

Mini Ann is throwing all of her weight into her arms.. and all of her two arms into her opponants' throats and faces! With all the speed and skill of a Savat Commando, Ann keeps throwing the webs of her hands.. between her thumb and forefinger.. right above the enemy's trachea! Then- if that doesn't make them collasp from choking- she throws the butt of her palm under their jaws! This makes them fall, like a sack of grain! Sometimes, Ann also throws her palm into someone's nose in a effort to break it.. or maybe send the cartilage into the brain.. or ram her fingers into their eyes!

Usually, this happens so fast that, if I can see her, I can go right back to my fight. And, unfortunately, there's alot of fight to go around!

halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-

"We weren't accepted and I felt the shame!  
Nineteen, I left, now tell me who's to blame?  
My life, it's said, has been from man to man.  
But, I can't run away from what I am.."

halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-

As I continue to fight- much to the susprise and, I am sure, sheer torror or certain Senshi- I look with concern to my brother, who is busy pounding him group of attackers into so much miso! There is, in America,  
I have read, an animal called a "Wolverine", that can rip open earth,  
logs, almost anything with its claws! Odell reminds me of a wolverine! If he had claws, his tormentors would be corpses now! His knuckles are everywhere on his adversaries: under their ribs, in their stomaches, against their kidneys, cutting into the diaphagms, and in their groins! And, I hear him crying as he fights back. His opponants hurt on the outside.. Odell hurts on the inside.

halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-

"'HALF-BREED'! That's all I ever heard.  
'HALF-BREED'! How I learned to hate the word!  
HALF-BREED! 'She's no good!' They warned.  
Both sides were against me since the die I was born."

halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-halfbreed-

It looks as we are winning, as the Senshi and Digidestined and Digimon hold back any outsiders that may want to join in. But, too soon, things turn sour for us. Suddenly, their is a cry, and the line is breached! Next, Ann,  
Odell, and me are in a defensive-circle as the crowds rush around our friends!

Then, I hear the sirens! The Police *finally* come!

Dad and Aunt Selena are right.. shit happens!

Then, I feel a light, yet firm, tug as suddenly my staff is taken from my hands.. MY STAFF ? Fucking GLORIOUS!

- Kelly's P.O.V. -

I start coming off the roof and down the tree when I see the crowd start to break through the Digi-Senshi line! I have to act fast.. or friends are going to get hurt and die! By the time I hit the ground, the Kamiyas and Yamato and Takeru are already surrounded by swarms of angry natives! And, although they are fiercely loyal, the digimon can't fight a group this size!

Not without help.

So, with Wizardmon as backup- just like old times- I take action!

Pardon me, Kat! Papa has to borrow your staff!

Jyou told me that- as the bearer of the Crest of Reliability, he wound up doing things that- in retrospect- were positively foolhardy!

Some things never really change. For ANY of us Bearers!

As I wade into the surging crowd around the brothers Ishida and Takaishi, and their digimon, I start sweeping the staff from side to side!

These Bakayarou thought my daughter was dangerous with this stick? To borrow a movie-phrase: "Waitta they Get a load of me!". Soon, I have a reaping-motion working for me, swinging the tip of the staff into one Baka's mid-section, just below the ribs, and picking him or her up and tossing them into two of more Baka, clearing a descent path in the process! Wizardmon,  
meanwhile, is doing much the same thing as I, and working his way to the Kamiya-children! I don't see it, or even hear it, as much as *feel* it! It's a strange.. bond.. that we seemed to have developed back in the Digital-  
World, and I guess we never really lost it!

Then, some jackass grabbed for my staff. BIG mistake! He's just making it harder for himself.. and more fun for me!

I let the Baka grab onto the staff.. and, as I expected, he eased up a bit. Then, I force the staff to the ground, pulling the Baka to the ground HEAD-FIRST while weakening his grip on the stick.

Step-one, complete!

Now, for step-two.

As I force the other end of the stick down, I raise my end up. Then, as he lets go of the stick, I slam the free-end with as MUCH FORCE as I can onto the Baka's neck and shoulders!

THUNK!

Then, someone grabs the staff, again.. and I really get mean...  
These Baka start encircling me like vultures! They must have more balls than brains!

Wait a minute! "More balls than.."? Did I just say that?  
I start giggling like a maniac.. then start shoving the ends of the staff into everybody's private-parts!

Does it hurt? Hell, YES!

Do I care? What do you think?

Then, I hear the sirens. Oh.. shit. Here, I've been telling Selena to behave herself, and, now, It's ME that it probably wind up being thrown under a Japanese prison!

Just then, I hear a small female voice.. one I've heard before?.. say to me:  
"Peace, Graham-Sama! The war is over! I, Sailorsaturn, in the name of Princess Serenity, COMMAND it! It is time to get back to your family." 


	11. Chapter 11

The Shepherd.

A Digimon-Sailormoon "what-if" crossover-fiction.

DISCLAIMER: The The Digimon, the Digidestined, The Sailorsenshi and their families (except for Kelly, Selena, Agamemnon, and Penelope ) are not my property! They never were, and never will be.

The Digimon, the Digidestined, and their families are the property of their creator, Miyoshi Houso, Toei Animation (in Japan), and Haim Saban (in the USA).

The Sailorsenshi, their friends, and families are the Property of their creator, Naoko Takeuchi, Kadansha Publishing and Toei Animation (in Japan), and DiC (in USA) and CWI (in Canada).

NOTES:

Here are the "givens" in the actual Anime. In "Digimon", Izumi Koushirou ("Izzy" in the English dubbing) is orphaned and adopted. And in "Sailormoon", the parents of Mizuno Ami ("Amy" in the dubbing) are divorced, and Ami lives with her mother.

I don't know if "Ayumi" is the actual name of Ami's mother in Sailormoon or not, or if she's even named, but that's the name I've seen in a previous fan-fic. So, that's her name, here!

My spelling of the name "Katherine" is from the Polish language,  
K-A-T-A-R-Z-I-N-A. It is pronounced "Katasheena".

I do not remember if Takenouchi Sora's mother was ever given a name in "Digimon", so I'm calling her "Michiko".

"Koneko", Japanese for "Kitten", is Sailoruranus'- Haruka's- name for Usagi.

- Hotaru's P.O.V.-

"Peace, Graham-Sama! The war is over! I, Sailorsaturn, in the name of Princess Serenity, COMMAND it! It is time to get back to your family."  
With those words said, My voice goes from comforting to commanding as I feel the weight of the Silence Glaive rest in my hands. I glance around at the chaos. Galaxia's demons would have loved this. Pharoah 90 would have loved this! It is truly a feast of hatred and terror unmatched in my lifetime.. and, I doubt, in my father's.

I look towards Setsuna. All of the color has drained from her face and she is trembling. She is looking at Haruka, who is also white and trembling.  
Demo.. I feel Haruka is trembling for a different reason than Setsuna. I can see it in her eyes. Haruka can not hide her rage well. Especially, from one who has felt those very same furies!

I turn my attention to the Baka Graham-Sama has pinned to the ground with the Staff-of-Mercury. "Gather your children", I reassure Graham-Sama with a whisper. Then I look down at the pathetic excuse for a human on the ground. And I speak to him in a voice as cold and dark as deep space. It is a voice that scares me, still:

"You will get up and run home, inu! Go back and thank whatever god is watching over you that you are not DEAD this day! GO!"

The inuyei does not stay long, after that. I hear him get up and scurry away.  
Then lift my glaive to the first brave baka that moves. It is the leader of the thugs around the sons of Ishida and Takaishi, I learn later.  
"You will back away from the children, Bakayarou, and then drop your weapons! Or... I shall slice your black-heart out of your living body!"

- Bara's P.O.V.-

If the Fates were to allow me to live until the end of time, I shall NEVER forget the feelings of that battle! And a battle is surely was! I felt fear, love, awe, excitement.. and, I am sure, many other emotions.  
I was quite sure and certain that I would die this day! Let no one forget that! The crowd around us definitely had the taste of blood on their minds! And that scared me.. I would lie if I said it did not! But, being with Yamato and his brother Takeru, along with their digimon, I had a feeling I would not die alone. And, stangely, that gave my a warm feeling. Better to die with friends, than to die alone! There.. then.. somehow.. in our little group, I started to feel something else: Love. It was the love of two brothers for one-another, and the love of their Digimon to them, and they to their Digimon.. and, finally, it was my love for Yamato- and his for me! He smiled at me. And, I knew, come whatever may, everything would be alright.

Then, the hordes of Hell descended!

It was truly awe-inspiring. Although the crowd was only a few feet away,  
the distance between us seemed telescoped. And, when the moment of the attack came, that same crowd seemed to roll toward us as a tsunami. It was terrifying and mesmerizing at the same time!

And, then, we found ourselves closed in! I could no longer see the Kamiyas and Sora. Then, I started hearing the yells and screams of war.. some of the phrases being rather obscene! It was all very frightening.

I would not want to go through it again.

Soon, we were packed tight in a circle. I felt I would die here. Yet,  
strangely, I was not afraid of death! If my fate was to meet death here, then let death come! At least, I would be facing it with Yamato-san and Takeru-kun! Facing death would not be lonely. I took a strange comfort in that. Then, I notice our.. protectors! Garurumon was beside Yamato, and Angemon was beside Takeru! A werewolf and an aqngel-of-life would be fighting with us! Then, I noticed Mr. Graham's digimon- the Wizardmon- beside us.

Our circle is growing!

And, now, with the battle underway, I see her- Sailorsaturn. She appears as an angel-of-death. Perhaps to take my friends and I?

Good. Then, she is welcome! Just.. someone, please, let my parents know I died fighting the good fight!

Then, I hear her.. demanding the war stop? Then, I see her make her point.. literally.. as she presses the tip of her glaive against one of our attackers' chests!

"You will back away from the children, Bakayarou, and then drop your weapons! Or... I shall slice your black-heart out of your living body!"

Sashimi daremo?

- Jyou's P.O.V.-

"Peace, Graham-Sama! The war is over! I, Sailorsaturn, in the name of Princess Serenity, COMMAND it! It is time to get back to your family."

Suddenly, it is over. Then, for all my mustered courage, I feel my legs shake and knees suddenly give way as I fall against Ikakkumon! I then turn around and cry into the thick white fur of my partner. Why does this have to happen? Why must I be fighting my neighbors?

My digimon devolves back to Gomamon and nuzzles me. I compose myself.  
Then, I start looking around, searching for Koushirou and Mimi and Kelly- Sama! I quickly locate Graham-Sama.. with what looks like an ice-spear aimed at some baka's genetalia! And, I have little doubt, the bakayarou in question deserves to have his manhood ripped off of him! And, Graham-Sama is tensed enough to do just that at anymore provocation!

Fortunately, that provocation never comes! Instead, I see Koushirou and Mimi.. Odell and Anne.. gently holding their father up as he seems to be handing the ice-spear to someone.. more than likely its original owner! Kelly-Sama seems to have aged years in the few days he has been here in Nippon! I hope, with all my heart, that he and his children can get back to the States! IT will hurt beyond measure.. losing my best-friends.. but, after what they have gone through, Koushirou and Mimi.. Odell and Ann! Pardon me.. need their father- their family! And, so does Sailormercury!

Suddenly, I hear a car-door open and close, and a soft- yet firm- voice speak:

"My daughter has spoken! This war is OVER! By order of Emporer Akihito,  
himself! You will now disperse!"

- Professor Tomoe's P.O.V.-

"My daughter has spoken! This war is OVER! By order of Emporer Akihito,  
himself! You will now disperse!"

I do not remember. Demo- I am sure that, even under the influence of the Tau Ceti and working with the Witches 5, I never acted as unseemly as this rabble! Part of me prays for some baka to do something to break this edgy truce.  
And, I am sure, from what my daughter has told me, that the Hime's much-talked-about capacity to love unconditionally will be overshadowed by her need to protect her Senshi, should this truce be broken! From what Hotaru-chan has found out, The Hime-no-Tsuki has known the Hime-no-Mercury the longest. And, I little doubt, Mizuno-chan feels that friendship has been a lifeline to her! The Hime-no-Tsuki will -not- jeopardize her friend's well-being.. even if that means splitting up the Senshi for a time! Sailormoon will, no doubt, act to keep the family Graham together.. even if it means sending many of her neighbors to the hospital! HeeHee!

Demo.. I must not let that happen. Dammit. As an.. ally.. of the Sailorsenshi, I must do what I can to keep the peace. Even if all those around me want blood!  
Thankfully, my.. madness.. has not TOTALLY destroyed the reputation of Tomoe-clan! Nor, has it destroyed our bonds to certain people! I smile. I have heard about that small-minded bureaucrat Graham-Sama spoke with. And.. he is no longer of any importance! HeeHeeHEEEE!

I walk over the the Graham-family, being careful not to step on the bodies on the ground. Their groans are strangely-pleasing to the ear. Maybe these countrymen of mine have learned a lesson?  
Maybe.

I next pull an official-letter from the pocket of my lab coat:

"Graham Kelly-Sama? You are requested to an audience.. with his Emperial Majesty!" 


	12. Chapter 12

The Shepherd.

A Digimon-Sailormoon "what-if" crossover-fiction.

DISCLAIMER: The The Digimon, the Digidestined, The Sailorsenshi and their families (except for Kelly, Selena, Agamemnon, and Penelope ) are not my property! They never were, and never will be.

The Digimon, the Digidestined, and their families are the property of their creator, Miyoshi Houso, Toei Animation (in Japan), and Haim Saban (in the USA).

The Sailorsenshi, their friends, and families are the Property of their creator, Naoko Takeuchi, Kadansha Publishing and Toei Animation (in Japan), and DiC (in USA) and CWI (in Canada).

NOTES:

Here are the "givens" in the actual Anime. In "Digimon", Izumi Koushirou ("Izzy" in the English dubbing) is orphaned and adopted. And in "Sailormoon", the parents of Mizuno Ami ("Amy" in the dubbing) are divorced, and Ami lives with her mother.

I don't know if "Ayumi" is the actual name of Ami's mother in Sailormoon or not, or if she's even named, but that's the name I've seen in a previous fan-fic. So, that's her name, here!

My spelling of the name "Katherine" is from the Polish language,  
K-A-T-A-R-Z-I-N-A. It is pronounced "Katasheena".

I do not remember if Takenouchi Sora's mother was ever given a name in "Digimon", so I'm calling her "Michiko".

"Koneko", Japanese for "Kitten", is Sailoruranus'- Haruka's- name for Usagi.

Ideas for the fight scene in the Tsukino's are taken from the anime "Inuyasha", created by Rumiko Takahashi. It is becoming a favorite of mine and my writer, Moon Brat :)

****Kelly's P.O.V.****

A week ago I came to Japan to try to get my children back home to the United States. And, during the week here, I have been on an emotional-roller-  
coaster, going from absolute hieghts to abyssmal depths! I've managed to argue with everyone from the highest government-ministers to the lowest in gutter-trash! And.. that did not include my in-laws.

And, now, here I stand in the Imperial Palace, sweating bullets as I wait for my audience with Akihito, the Emporer of Japan! And, I've never been so nervous! Now, Japan has been a "Democracy" since the 1950s- when the Allied powers, mainly the U.S., gave it's permission for the Japanese to run their own affairs (more or less)- but, the Emporer's word still carries alot of weight with the people here! So.. I'm nervous. I'm like a future-groom meeting the bride's father. Literally.

Since I never got to meet Ayumi's father, it's like I'm meeting him now! I am TERRIFIED!

To quiet myself, I recited the Lord's Prayer and the 23rd Psalm.. for the fourth time that day!

"Konnichi-wa, Graham Kelly-san! Tomoe Souichi-san!" The Imperial-  
Secretary motioned for Dr. Tomoe and I. "His Majesty will see you now!"

We were then ushered into the private-quarters of Emporer Akihito, himself! I started calming down.. which surprised me to no ends!

"Your Majesty!" Dr. Tomoe bowed. "This is the American of whome I spoke of!" Dr. Tomoe introduced me and bowed again.

"Hai!" The Emporer replied. "You are the man who is trying to take his children back home?"

"Hai, your Majesty!" I bowed in respect. "I have been in Japan a week, now, trying to get my children back to America."

"Demo.. you have had problems?"

"Hai. A Minister I had to talk with told me that.. since my children were Japanese-citizens by birth.. and 'National Treasures'.. he saw no reason that they should be sent home to America. I can only guess that, since I am Gaijin, he understood what was better for my children than I did."

"Hai." The Emporer replied. "I was informed of that Minister. Such a man is unfortunate! Demo.. he is no longer a problem."

No longer a problem?

"Demo.. Graham-Sama..."

Uh oh!

"Why do you think it would be best for your children to be in America?"

I had a feeling this was coming. I steady myself.

"Your Majesty! Japan is a wonderful land.. for the Japanese! Demo.. my children are Gaijin! They were born in America. What is worst.. they are half-breeds.. only their Okaasan is Japanese. Their birth-records proove all I have said." I then pull out the documentation.. including the proof that Ayumi never filed for divorce until after she returned to Japan! "And.. the riot in Juuban today is proof-enough of how welcomed mixed-bloods and Gaijin are in Japan! Naninaza.. my children not only have me to look after them and love them in America, but, they also have my entire family to look after them if something should happen to me! Your Majesty.. my children do not belong here.. they belong back home, with me."

"Your words have touched my heart, Graham-Sama! And, ring with a note of truth! It shall be as you request! You may ake your family home. Konnichi-wa!"

The Emporer bowed to me, I returned te bow, The Emporer handed me a document with his own seal affirming it, and Dr. Tomoe and I left for the Tsukino-house!

As Dr. Tomoe and I returned from the Emperial Palace with the neccesary document that wound insure I get my family back Stateside, Luna suddenly jumped into my face and screeched at me!

"GRAHAM-SAMA! You must CALM YOUR SISTER!"

After regaining my balance and catching my breath, I muttered low,  
"Shocker..."

You see, I'd been - afraid - something like this happening ever since I saw Amanda at the jinja! I had just figured - hoped - it would not be with one of our few friends here!

Anyway.. I sighed and followed Luna.. and start rehearsing the story I would have to tell Mom about how her baby-girl will be spending the rest of her life in a Japanese prison-cell!

Then I got upstairs, with Dr. Tomoe still behind me... and catch my breath!  
The sight was comic and tragic at the same time!

The Tsukinos- minus Usagi- is cowering in one corner of the room,  
while Usagi, Kat, Odell, and Ann.. and Tomoe Hotaru.. apparently, were having to manhandle my Imouto down in another corner! And, by now, they seemed to be losing the fight.

What's wrong with this picture?

I did.. the first thing that popped into my head:

"Amanda SELENE.. SIT, GIRL!"

The next two seconds were truly worthy of a Marx Brothers' or Three Stooges' movie.. or certain Japanese anime!

My sister.. who is as graceful as I am.. spun around sharply at my voice- and totally lost what little balance she had! Then, she hit the floor with a THUD! right on her ass!

Unfortunately.. she also took out her nieces, nephew, Hotaru, and Usagi!

"Grrrrrrrrr...", Selene responded. "What do I look like.. Niisan.. HANYOU?"

"Look like Hanyou? Iyaa!" I walk over to my sister. "Act like Hanyou? Hai. And, by the way! Salty? Why.. are you just trying to kill the Tsukinos?"

"They tied me up in the BACK-ROOM, today! And DON'T CALL ME SALTY!"

Despite the seriousness of the situation.. or, maybe, because of it..  
I had to laugh!

"What's- so- DAMNED- funny?" My imouto breathed out.

"You actually -heehee- had my -hoo!- imouto tied up? Mom had often said she needed to be tied up, somehow!"

"Hai?" Tsukino Kenji squeaked out. "Well, you.. were worried?.. that she would.. be in trouble with.. the authorities.. if she went out to fight?"

"Yes? And my imouto was here all this time?"

"Hai. Until 15 minutes ago!" Kenji answered.

I started to giggle like a lunatic. "HALLELUIA! Tsukino-Sama? You and your family have done in ONE DAY what authorities in Texas, Nevada, California, Utah, and Arizona.. and MEXICO.. have wanted to do for the past EIGHT YEARS! HOW did you DO THAT demo?"

"Like this?" Shingo slowly pulled a photo from his pants pocket.

"Little echhi!" Amanda hissed.

"Oh, come on, Salty!" I chuckled. "No need to get upset! All your CLOTHES are on! And all that's added was a rope! And a.. BALL-GAG? Where the HELL did THAT toy come from?"

"Shingo found the things to tie her up with!" Ikuko said.

Me, Selena, Katarzina, Odell, Ann, Wizardmon, Palmon, Tentomon, and the Tsukinos started looking slowly.. suspiciously.. at young Shingo.

"I am INNOCENT!" Shingo exclaimed! "Hotaru gave me the rope and gag earlier this week when it was said this -may- have to be done!"

Eleven sets of eyes then slowly-travelled to Hotaru-chan.. and, then, to Dr. Tomoe!

"I have not used those since I was married!" Dr. Tomoe stated. Then, he bleated. "They were.. my wife's... implements..." Dr. Tomoe face-faulted. So did Hotaru!

Usagi reassuringly cradled the young girl.

"Demo..", Ikuko asked insistently, "where did.. Hotaru get these things?"

Usagi and Kat face-faulted:

"Haruka-san!"

"Kaioh-Sama!"

"And they are -supposed- to be this solar-system's Protectors, Hime?" Dr. Tomoe chuckled.

"Anyhow!" I quickly changed the subject (to save anyone further embarassment),  
"Dr. Tomoe and I have just come back from meeting with His Majesty's secretaries and the U.S. Embassy! The paperwork has been cleared. My family can leave with me for the States as soon as they want to!"

That night.. as my children excitedly packed for their trip home, I spent one last night with the people I'd spent so much time with 20 years ago!

"So! You will be leaving for the U.S.A. tomorrow?" Shigeru asked as Natsumi passed around the noodles and cups of soup.

"Hai." I answered, "I was only able to get three weeks off work from my boss.. and, he grudgingly gave me that! So.. I best get back to my job to make sure I have a job to go back to!"

"Will you.. come back to Nippon, Kelly-san?" Arukenimon asked from the other side of Natsumi.

"I.. do not know, my friend." I stared into an empty teacup. "After.. the havok I reaped here this week, I.. do not think so."

"What about Ayumi?" Michiko asked as she refilled my cup.

"Ayumi..", I though a bit, "she will stay here, I am afraid. Some people are never wrong, even when they are proven wrong. EDPECIALLY when they are proven wrong! They must always be right. Mr. Mizuno was that way.. and so is his middle-daughter."

My eyes started to tear.

"Nani-yo, Graham-Sama?" Mummymon asked. "Why did Ayumi-chan come back?"

"It's because her father committed suicide." I said softly, then I chuckled. "You know, it's kinda funny!" I sniffed. "That Bakayarou has more control over her in death than he ever had in life!"

"Mr. Mizuno tried his -best- to control his daughters! Didn't work out like he planned. First, he married-off Kana to.. Soun-Kaijuu! Ayumi told me about him in the Digital-World. His family had money, and he went to the best schools! His parents were even able to put some polish on him. So, no one saw his dark-side.. until it was too late. Certainly, Mr. Mizuno didn't see it! He probably didn't want to. But.. Ayumi saw it. She said he never hit Kana. Hitting just left bruises that healed. Eventually. Soun.. was always verbal. He'd hit where you couldn't see the scars. And, where the scars healed the slowest.. if at all.

"Well.. Ayumi told me that, when it was her time to be married-off,  
she ran.. put an application in for an American college, scored high enough to get a scholarship, and wound up in the teacher's college I was in. Then,  
we wound up in the Digital-World together. Then..."

"Then, came death!" Arukenimon said dejectedly.

"Hai." I said, with a mouthful of noodles. "Then, came death. If there was anyone Ayumi was as close to as she was with me, it was Emmanuele and Victor! And, when they were killed, it was Ayumi and I who tried to console you and Mummymon! In fact.. Ayumi was going to look after you two when we got back home! But... then..."

"Leomon said 'Nein'!" Mummymon spat out.

"Leomon said 'Nein"!" I echoed in a sigh. "And, that hit Ayumi hard. Too hard, it turns out! She disliked the 'Gods' of the Digital-World after that,  
on top of her mistrust of her Otousan! Anyway.. we went back to college.. graduated.. married.. had kids..."

"Then, Mizuno-sama committed hari-kiri." Michiko said.

"Hai." I drank down another cup of soup. "I didn't learn that until after Ayumi got back to Nippon with the kids. And.. it was Shigeru who told me what happened! Although, neither he nor Natsumi knew WHY he took his own life! But.. I had a pretty-good guess why! His oldest daughter was trapped in a marriage HE arranged that was producing nothing but heartache!  
And- his middle-daughter ran off to the Wast and married a Gaijin! Never mind marriage was a happy one! I'm surprised the two youngest-daughters' marriages have lasted. And, that Tachikawa Yuko and her Tsukino Ikuko are happy!"

"Demo.. even with TWO successes..", Shigeru started.

"Mizuno-Sama STILL saw himself as a failure." Natsumi finished then story.

"Hai." I sighed "And, instead of admitting his mistake and working to solve it, Mizuno-yowamiso killed himself! Some, here, would say he saved face.. how they could say that, I don't he DID take the coward's way out!"

"And, then.. when Ayumi made the mistake of coming back for the funeral," Michiko said, "She started listening to Soun-Kaijuu!"

I harrumphed. Old Man Mizuno was dead.. but he had the last laugh.

"Ayumi did not stay in Odaiba lomg after that," Michiko said, "demo..  
it was long-enough for me and her to re-start old friendships! And, she would come to me and cry whenever Soun would berate her.. about how her father's death was her fault! Of how Ayumi had 'dishonoured' their family."

"Old Mizuno could not have found a better lap-dog than Izumi Koun-baka!" I cursed as I stared at my teacup. Ayumi had to listen to Soun too much.. that xenophobic bastard! And it affected Ayumi's already-troubled mind. And it continues. Her father saw himself as a failure... but a controlling-one... and, Ayumi grows up to be that way!

"As far as Ayumi's hatred of the gods..?" Michiko pondered.

"My wife was already hostile towards the 'Gods' of the Digital-World,  
Michiko!" I replied. "After her otousan killed himself, it probably wasn't that much of a stretch for Ayumi to blame every god and goddess of old Nippon for what happened to her family! So... when Ami is shown to be a demi-goddess.. well, things going 'badly' would be an understatement!

"As for why Ayumi got rid of the twins.. well, do they look alot like me... and, probably, remind her too much of te Digital-World! And, how she was failing as a wife and mother."

"I tried to talk her into, at least, sending Koushirou Odell and Mimi Ann home to you, Kelly-kun.. demo.. she would not listen. Gomen nisai!"

"Goshinpainaku, Michi-chan! You did what you could."

All the others at the table agreed with that sentiment.

"Arigatou nisai." Michiko managed a shy smile.. as much of a smile as she had in the Digital-World. "I will watch over Ayumi-chan.. if.. that is your wish.. Graham-Daimyo?"

"'Daimyo'?" I chuckle. "When was I ever a Warlord?"

"Ara..", Michiko smiled. "Ginnai always thought of you as his 'right-arm', as you say in America? We always thought dano you would become Niisan if anything happened.. to Gennai. It was his wish. He told me so. Often."

"Even after we came home?" I stared into my now-empty bowl.

"Hai." Michiko softly answered.

"Arigatou nisai, Michiko-Sama!" I smile back, then start to rise. "Well, my friends, the night has been enjoyable.. believe it or not! Demo..  
Wizardmon agreed to watch the kids and Selena for me! And -heheh!- he's probably needing help now! So.. I must be off! Demo. I shall keep in touch!"

The next morning found me packing the family and our (mercifully) few belongings in the PBY. I then looked over to see if everyone had enough room and that we were all topped-off with fuel! I'd been able to modify my plane, but a PBY is kinda.. well.. small! Fortunately, Ami Kat was- thankfully- able to pack her stuff away -someplace-! She said something about the benefits of being Sailorsenshi!

About 8 AM, Tokyo-time, everyone was packed and we were saying "Sayonara" to those who were seeing us off.. The Tsukinos, the Senshi, Uwada Ryu, the Kido clan, the Kamiyas, the Tachikawas, the Takaishis and Ishidas (with Bare along with Yamato), and the Takenouchis! Michiko had picked us some tea and coffee, and packaged it in a way that, she assured me, would made it through Customs!  
I bowed to the Tsukinos, Tachikawas, and Kidos.

"Arigatou! For.. watching over.. my children!"

"Arigatou muyo, Graham-Sama!" Mr. Kiddo said. "It was the least to be done.. for friends!"

Odell and Ann are lucky to have friends, indeed, such as Kido Jyou!

"I am.. just.. sorry that Kana could not be here, to say 'farewell'."  
I sigh and look down at Odell. "But.. I guess she is looking after Soun."

I start to get to the pilot's seat when I hear something:

"You will go *nowhere*, Graham! Not until family-honor is restored!"

Speak of the Devil.. and the Devil appears!

I sigh. I was hoping to be safely in the air without hearing his voice. Now, I have to see him!

"Nani-yo, Soun-Youkai?"

"My honor.. musht.. be avenged!" The seems to be an edginess in Soun's voice.. as well as a slur.

"Hitting the saki a bit too early, Soun?" I smile.

"Doo.. not -mock- me, inu! You have.. besmirched.. my honor!"

"'String-pullers'", I growl out, "have -no- honor! Where - is - Kana-chan?"

"She.. is of no concern to you.. Gaijin! After you are dealt with.. she will be dealt with.. for disobeying me!"

Did I just hear that yuokai right? I hope I didn't hear that. I PRAY I didn't hear that!

If he really wants me to.. I'll be glad to sign that baka's death warrent!

It was then that Soun-Baka charged me like a young-bull! However, he was uncoordinated-enough for me to side-step him and grab and toss him onto the pavement!

Unfortunately, I turned my back on the baka.. long enough for him to get up and try to choke me with.. of all things.. a YO-YO!

"KELLY!" I heard Selena scream out! "Dammit, Izumi! Even if my Niisan survives this.. I'll KILL YOU!"

How this next happened, I'm still not quite sure, but I managed to throw Izumi Soun -OVER- my shoulder while I could -feel- myself slipping out of coonscienceness! The yo-yo that Soun was choking me with eased up and rolled off the dock as my attacker hit hard on his tailbone!

"Salty?" I gasped, trying to breathe in as much air as possible. "I'll let you cook this goose.. but.. not before I TENDERIZE him! And, Soun? A..  
word of warning! You damage my plane?" I land a right hook and straight left into the baka! "YOU PAY TO REPAIR IT!"

Soun falls backwards off the dock.. and hits right against the door or the plane! Then..

SPLASH!

"Damn!" I look down. "I best fish him out before he pollutes the bay!"

- Jyou's P.O.V.-

There comes a time, it is said, when the child becomes the parent!  
And, when the servant becomes the master!

If that is true.. then it most also be true that the parent becomes the child, again.

I think on this as I see Graham-san and Izumi-san fighting.

Instantly.. I become the "grown-up" again! Much as I was in the Digital-World! I must do two things...

One..

"Gomamon! Henshin-yo!"

"GOMAMON! Digi-volve to.. IKAKKUMON!"

"Ikakkumon!" I shout as I watch Selena-san run to her niisan! "If you can.. seperate those fighters!"

Two..

I move to try to quiet and assure three children who -must- be afraid of losing their parent once more! I must remain calm.. for Katharine, Odell, and Ann. However, a large-part of me wants to wade into the fight and make sure the kaijuu known as Izumi Soun never gets up again!

Nani? I am feeling.. blood-rage?

Gomen! I have never -felt- a blood-rage before! Demo.. I have never seen my countrymen.. my neighbors.. scream so much for blood as they did in that war outside the Tsukino's house two days ago!

It is awesome.. what 48 hours can do to a person!

Do not worry, my friends! Odell? Katharine? Ann? Soon, you will be safe!

Soon, Ikakkumon is fishing Izumi Suon out of the water with his horn.. and dumping him at the feet of Graham Selena-san! 


	13. Chapter 13

The Shepherd.

A Digimon-Sailormoon "what-if" crossover-fiction.

DISCLAIMER: The The Digimon, the Digidestined, The Sailorsenshi and their families (except for Kelly, Selena, Agamemnon, and Penelope ) are not my property! They never were, and never will be.

The Digimon, the Digidestined, and their families are the property of their creator, Miyoshi Houso, Toei Animation (in Japan), and Haim Saban (in the USA).

The Sailorsenshi, their friends, and families are the Property of their creator, Naoko Takeuchi, Kadansha Publishing and Toei Animation (in Japan), and DiC (in USA) and CWI (in Canada).

NOTES:

Here are the "givens" in the actual Anime. In "Digimon", Izumi Koushirou ("Izzy" in the English dubbing) is orphaned and adopted. And in "Sailormoon", the parents of Mizuno Ami ("Amy" in the dubbing) are divorced, and Ami lives with her mother.

I don't know if "Ayumi" is the actual name of Ami's mother in Sailormoon or not, or if she's even named, but that's the name I've seen in a previous fan-fic. So, that's her name, here!

My spelling of the name "Katherine" is from the Polish language,  
K-A-T-A-R-Z-I-N-A. It is pronounced "Katasheena".

I do not remember if Takenouchi Sora's mother was ever given a name in "Digimon", so I'm calling her "Michiko".

"Koneko", Japanese for "Kitten", is Sailoruranus'- Haruka's- name for Usagi.

Ideas for the fight scene in the Tsukino's are taken from the anime "Inuyasha", created by Rumiko Takahashi. It is becoming a favorite of mine and my writer, Moon Brat :)

The "Kokuryu-kai" ("Amur-River Society" or "Black Dragons") did exist! They were an ultra-nationalist sexret-society active before and during World War 2, inside and outside Japan.

The Battle of Tsushima Straight (1905) was one of the last clashes of the Russo-Japanese War (1904-1905). The Baltic Fleet, renamed the 2nd Pacific Squadron, was caught and devestated in the strait between Korea and the Japanese home islands.

The songs in this chapter:

"L.A. Freeway" by Jerry Jeff Walker.

"Seattle".. sung by Perry Como.

"Everything Keeps Coming Back", written (I think) and sung by Lefty Frizzell.

The Shepherd 10 ****Selena's P.O.V.****

Look what Santa-mon brought me! Oooooh.. I've been a GOOD girl!

Yeah! Right!

Soun-baka? Hell's in session.. and, I'm the judge!

"You've hurt my family... you've tried to kill my brother... and worst of all...!" I took out a bat from behind me. I saw the shocked looks on everyone else's face but Kat's. Kat was smiling. She'd taught me a few things on the art of hiding weapons and bringing them out when they were there before. "AND WORST OF ALL, YOU PISSED OF MY NII-SAN TO THE POINT WHERE HE CALLED ME SALTY!"

With that said and done, I swung. I was aiming for a ball, I'll admit that. But I was aiming for Soun's balls! And when I did make contact, he fell down but he still had a smirk on his face.

"Is that all you got... salty?"

Yes. Yes. The bakayaro did the most moronic thing in the history of the universe.

"DON'T!" -THWACK- "CALL ME!" -THWACK- "SALTY!" -THWACK THWACK- "YOU SON OF A-" -THWACK THWACK THWACK- "BITCH!"

Then I stood back... proudly to say the least. Soun-baka didn't have that smirk on his face no more. But I sure did! I turned back to my niisan.

"Now! Weren't you the one who said that I was wasting mom's money by joining softball? Hmmmm...?" I smiled at my niisan. Then, I noticed something:

Was Sailorpluto handing my dear brother a sword?

****Kelly's P.O.V.****

"The Emporer has called for this man's death."

Did I just hear Meioh-Sama right?

"He woold prefer seppuku."

'PREFER'?

"Demo.. Just as long as the Kokuryu-kai is removed. He has disgraced too many people. We Senshi were asked to validate his death."

That last name stuck in my throat like sticky rice..

"Kokuryu-kai!" I spat out the name like the venom it was.

"Niisan?" Amanda asked. "Kelly? What is 'Kokuryu-kai'?"

"One of the ultranationalistic secret-societies in Japan before and during World War 2, Amanda." I answer my sister as I take the sword from Sailorpluto. "They were.. are.. criminals. Translated, the name can mean 'Amur River Society'. Or, it can also mean 'Black Dragon'!"

"WHAT?" I swear I heard me sister jump! "You mean.. they actually EXISTS?"

"Hai. And now.. I'm going on a dragon-hunt."

I steady myself.

The Japanese have always held that one should never attack an enemy while he's asleep.

Which I agree with! However, the Samurai got around that by waking up the enemy.. then killing him! That, I do not agree with.. but.. it IS THEIR way! They have used it well, too: At Tsushima Strait against the Imperial Russian Far-East Fleet.. at Pearl Harbor... I guess I can try it.

A shadow-loving string-pulling Bastard like Izumi Soun doesn't deserve that much courtesy. But...

"Ara.. Izumi Soun! Ningyoutsukai! WAKE UP!"

Soun gets up- slowly, unsteadily- and I see fear in his eyes.

And, I strike.

- Koushirou's P.O.V.-

I stare at my father. And, I cling tightly to my sisters! I have just seen my father execute my uncle. Should I be scared ? Hai. Should I be sad? Hai. Should I be glad? Iie.

I -think-, from what I have seen of him, my father would be greatly disappointed if Izumi Soun's death gladdened me. He, himself, does not appear to revel in the misfortunes of others! Even now, I can see him tremble as he backs away from Soun's headless-corpse.

Demo.. I would lie if I said Soun's death did not cause me to rejoice, even a little.

Actually, I am feeling all three emotions at once! It is a strange mixture. I am scared that I may lose my father again.. even though Sailorpluto said my uncle's death was called for! I am scared my sisters and I will be orphans. And, that we will have to drift apart. I am sad.. sad for Aunt Kana. She is now alone. I am sad for my mother. She no longer has a guide. And, I am sad for Dad! This was one thing he did not wish to do! I can -feel- it. I feel so mixed up, like I'm in the middle of a typhoon! I stare at Dad again. He is weeping. We may not leave Yokohama for some time.

I want to go home, now.

****Mimi's P.O.V.****

I slowly slip away from my sister and brother. I know this sounds morbid.. but, I picked up Uncle Soun's head and stared at it! I felt like Perseus with Medusa. But.. well.. I just had to be sure- for all our sakes- that Izumi Soun is really dead!

The aunt and uncle who raised me were the gentlest souls in Nippon! BUT! Even a gentle soul can turn hostile when defending it's own. And, my Aunt would get VERY defensive whenever the subject of Izuni Soun was brought up! My aunt always called Izumi Soun "Mizuno-jiji's Curse" on our family!

And, now, the curse is dead. This youkai that haunted not one, not two, but THREE families is now GONE! Or, it will be.. as soon as someone tells Aunt Kana she's a widow.

I feel the lightest of touches on my shoulder. Ami-Kat takes the accursed head and boxes it up. Then, she hands the box to Sailorsaturn, with a message:  
"After the proper authorities are notified, tell Kana-Obaasan.. that she can live once more!"

Hopefully, ane, we can all live "once more"!

An hour later, we have calmed my father down enough so he can fly the plane safely. And, he was checking the instruments for take off.

"We will stay in touch, Ryu!" Katarzina told her boyfriend before kissing him.  
Then she smiled at the Sailorsenshi:

"I promise I will be back.. when the time comes!"

It is Odell's and my turn to say "Sayonara". It is not easy. These are friendships that were hard-fought-for-and-won, and friendships we do not wish to loose, but we do not wish to loose our father, either! Then, Jyou says something.. to me.. that offers a hope that nothing will be lost!

He gently held my hand, and he kissed me...

"Do not worry! I will be there for you!"

Then, it was Dad's turn:

"Michiko? You, Sora, Byomon and Orgemon watch out for yourselves! I promise, we'll keep in touch!"

Soon, the PBY's engines and propellers were running to gear-up to speed, and Dad was talking to the tower:

"Yokohama Seaport? This is PBY Tango-Delta-Fox-973, requesting to leave on Flight-plan 189 to Petropovlovsk! Heading out on angle 0-2-0!"

"You are cleared to take-off, Tango-Delta-Fox-973!", the tower responded. "Fair weather to Kamchatka! Sayonara, Tango-Delta-Fox-973!"

As soon as we are airborne, level, and northward-bound, I hunt through my purse for music to lighten our moods! Maybe some Jerry Jeff Walker ?

jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-

Pack up all your dishes, make known of all your good wishes.

Say "Goodbye" to the landlords for me, the Son-of-a-bitches always bored me!

Throw out those L.A. papers, that moldy box of vanilla wafers,

"Adios!" to all this concrete, gonna get me some dirt-road backstreets!

If I just get off of that L.A. Freeway without gettin' killed or caught,

Down that road in a cloud of smoke for some land, some land that I ain't bought!

If I just get off of that L.A. Freeway without gettin' killed or caught!

Here's to you, Ol' Skinny Dennis! The only one I think that I will miss!

I can hear your basement-singing, sweet and low like a guitar ringing!

Play it for me one more time, now. We gotta give it all we can, now!

I believe every word you're singing! So, keep on. Keep on playing!

If I just get off of that L.A. Freeway without gettin' killed or caught,

Down that road in a cloud of smoke for some land, some land that I ain't bought!

If I just get off of that L.A. Freeway without gettin' killed or caught!

Put the pink-slip in the mailbox. Leave the key in the old front-door lock.

They will find it, likely as not, with all the things that we have forgot!

Oh, my lady, now don't you cry. Love's a gift that's truly hand-made!

We got something to believe in. Don't you think it's time we're leaving?

If I just get off of that L.A. Freeway without gettin' killed or caught,

Down that road in a cloud of smoke for some land, some land that I ain't bought!

If I just get off of that L.A. Freeway without gettin' killed or caught!

jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-jjw-

I smile. Tonight, we stop-over in Russia. Tomorrow night, we're in Alaska, and homeward-bound!

- Kelly's P.O.V.-

In three days, we made good time, staying overnight in Petropovlovsk and refeuling in

Nome and Anchorage, and spending the second night in Juneau!

The third day passed rather quickly, keeping the coast in sight, and soon, we were flying past Vancouver Island and entering Puget Sound! I picked up an appropriate tape:

pcomo-pcomo-pcomo-pcomo-pcomo-pcomo-pcomo-pcomo-pcomo-pcomo-pcomo-pcomo-

The bluest skies you've ever seen are in Seattle,

and the hills the greenest green are in Seattle.

Like a beautiful child, growing up free and wild.

Full of hopes and full of fears, full of laughter, full of tears!

Full of dreams to last the years in Seattle. In Seattle!

When it's time to leave your home and your loved-ones,

It's the hardest thing a boy can ever do.

And you pray that you'll find someone warm and sweet and kind.

But, you're not sure what's waiting there for you.

The bluest skies you've ever seen are in Seattle,

and the hills the greenest green are in Seattle.

Like a beautiful child, growing up free and wild.

Full of hopes and full of fears, full of laughter, full of tears!

Full of dreams to last the years in Seattle. In Seattle!

When you've found your own true love, you will know it

by the smile, by the look in her eyes!

Scent of pine-trees in the air! Never knew a day so fair!

It makes you feel so proud, that you could cry!

The bluest skies you've ever seen are in Seattle,

and the hills the greenest green are in Seattle.

Like a beautiful child, growing up free and wild.

Full of hopes and full of fears, full of laughter, full of tears!

Full of dreams to last the years in Seattle. In Seattle!

pcomo-pcomo-pcomo-pcomo-pcomo-pcomo-pcomo-pcomo-pcomo-pcomo-pcomo-pcomo-

After another feul top-off in Olympia, we headed down the eastern slope of the mountains: the Cascades.. the Sierra... And, an hour before sunset, we saw it! Lake Mead-and home.

Time passes..

- Kelly's P.O.V.-

Five years have gone by since that flight. A few things have happened since then!

My Katarzina decided she WOULD be a doctor! I am proud of her! However, I'd be proud of my Kat even if she were a showgirl! You see, what makes me proud of Katarzina is that.. besides being my daughter.. she has made up her own mind about what she wanted to do, and hasn't totally agreed with a prophecy just because it's a prophecy!

I remember Kat saying she'd be back to help the Senshi when the time came- and, I'm proud of THAT, too- but, she is going to do it because the Senshi are another family. HER other family! I smile when I think of that! Kat knows what being family means!

I think Agamennon and Hypolitta are smiling, somewhere.

Meanwhile, Katarzina has settled here in Nevada! Now, you may ask how the Senshi of Ice can stand the Mojave? Well.. very easily! I THINK Ayumi and I birthed a desert rat..

Or.. three?

Odell.. all 5-foot-10 of him.. is the King of the Basketball Court here at UNLV! The local press calls him "the Termite"- when he gets on the floors.. he chews them up! But, even with the athletics, Odell has never lost his scientific, inquisitive mind! Although, like mine, it's grown a bit .. warped? Definite GRAHAM! God help this town, 'cause no one else can!

Ann? What can I say? Everybody from here to Texas asks the same thing.. "How in the HELL did the Grahams get so lucky?"! Ann is one of those few children that will not touch profanity if she can help it! Of course.. that doesn't mean she can't lay a curse on you! It's just that.. as an old joke goes.. she can "tell you to go to Hell- and make you look forward to taking the trip"!

And, she has tried to send a few people there! My daughter could have boxed Mike Tyson in his prime!

Thankfully, she HAS calmed-down, unlike her Aunt, and it's because of one man:

Kiddo Jyou, true to what he told Mimi Ann, came to Las Vegas about a year ago, with ten trunks, money for college, a Gomamon, and a letter from his parents asking we look after the boy.

HAH!

Jyou-san, unfortunately for him, has had to look out for all SIX of us!

Did I say "six"? Yes, I did! And, I never thought it would happen! Fortunately, as I have come to believe, God doesn't like the word "never". It seems- as soon as someone says it, things come about to make you a foolish liar!

Anyway.. I'm still working radio in Vegas, and that means.. among other things.. that I work the occasional live-telecasts! They're always fun.. NOT! But, I digress! Anyway, it was a Friday night downtown, and the station had picked me to emcee an act from Japan! So, me and my whole tribe go to the show! The show turns out to be a very good- and VERY friendly- Ishida Yamato and his wife, Bara! And, between sets, I get set to interview the couple.

"Before we start the interview," Yamato whispered, "there is someone who wants to see you."

Well, I concent, and in the club walk in Takenouchi Michiko, and a happy couple, Kamiya Taichi and Sora! Michiko had written me about the wedding, so that didn't spook me.. except Michiko never leaves Japan! I still get my caffiene-fixes air-freight! To say I was spooked, thinking something bad must have happened, would be an understatement!

"Kelly-Sama?" Michiko and Sora bow. "There is someone here who wishes to see you."

See me?

Has someone gotten mad over the Izumi-execution?

That is when she came in.. and my blood-pressure dropped!

"Mizuno.. Ayumi-chan, I presume?"

"Hai." The notoriously-loud Vegas nightlife seemed to fly away right then. "I.. wish..", Ayumi's voice quaked like an aspen, "to see.. my.. family?"  
And time stood still.

"You.. may, Ayumi." I remembered what I told her long ago. "If they wish to see you."

We both turned around to the tribe. Amanda Selena was almost unreadable. "Almost." But, her eyes said it all:

It's up to the kids.

I looked at my babies.. adults, now, but still my babies.. and searched their faces. I looked past the shock. For a long while I looked. Then I saw it, unmistakably, pure joy and relief!

I turned to smile to Ayumi.

"Your family wants you!"

Somehow, after the interview and the Ishidas' second set, the dance-floor, usually giving over to the sound-system of guest-deejay, grew quiet as Ayumi and I walked onto the floor.

My youngest-daughter took the mike for me:

"Friends? This is Mimi Ann Graham! My father will be back in a bit.. he has some urgent-business to attend to." Ann's announcement over the radio-waves brought good-hearted laughter and applause from the club, and an awkward smile and blush from Ayumi and myself.

"So.. I'm afraid you're stuck with me through the next two or three songs!" Ann seemed to have inherited my self-deprecating humor.

"Anyway! For the couple just on the dance-floor, I'll play one of Dad's favorite golden-oldies!"

Ayumi and I started to dance .. slow and close...

And, the world faded away...

lefty-lefty-lefty-lefty-lefty-lefty-lefty-lefty-lefty-lefty-lefty-lefty-

I guess I'll always hate myself for the way I treated you

I know I'll never be the same without the love of you

I wish I had you back again, my heart's breaking in two

Everything keeps coming back, everything but you.

I guess I'll always be ashamed for the way I made you cry

Without the love you once gave me, don't know how I'll get by

All I ever think about is the love that we once knew

Everything keeps coming back, everything but you.

Everything keeps coming back, everything but you.

lefty-lefty-lefty-lefty-lefty-lefty-lefty-lefty-lefty-lefty-lefty-lefty-

"Arigatou nisai, my husband!" Ayumi said.

"Nani?" I asked.

"For.. being here.." I heard that quaking in Ayumi's voice again.

"After.. Izumi Soun's death, I found myself alone, again. I.. did not want it,  
would not admit it, demo.. it was the best thing that happened to me! I..  
wanted.. to run away! To deny anything was wrong. I even wanted to kill myself,  
like that day at the cliffs! Hai. Demo.. I would remember what you told me, how I would find nothing but loneliness that way. So, I just sat down.. and remembered.. you, Picodevimon.. Otousan.. Soun.. me. And, the more I remembered,  
the more I saw.. what I had become.. what had given my twins away.. what drove Ami.. Katarzina.. away! KAMI! I hated ME.. I had become Youkai! Kairai! So.. with Michiko's and Picodevimon's help.. I run again. I run back home!"

Ayumi clung to me for dear life, crying into my shoulder.

"Help me, Kelly! Onegai?"

I'll help, Ayumi, or die trying!

However, since Ayumi had our marriage voided, we had to be *properly* re-married!

After the necessary blood-tests and paperwork- and scrambling to find the apprpriate gowns and monkey-suits for everyone- we were married on what turned out to be the BEST of summer-days in the mountain outside of Vegas!

A week after Ayumi came back into our lives, we got another surprise.. the most-surprised of all being Katarzina.. when Uwada Ryu appeared on our doorstep!  
He then proceded to explain that he and his family had been relocated to his father's company's California-operations a year earlier, and that HE, Uwada Ryu.. with his family's blessing.. had applied for U.S. Citizenship. With the formal-paperwork started, Ryu explained, he was free to do what he had wanted to do for years:

"Ami Katarzina Graham? Would you grace this poor soul.. by becoming his wife?"

My daughter went into shock for all of five minutes- she made the most-beautiful of statues- before she did the most-natural thing anyone could do..

Thud! 


	14. Chapter 14

The Shepherd.

A Digimon-Sailormoon "what-if" crossover-fiction.

DISCLAIMER: The The Digimon, the Digidestined, The Sailorsenshi and their families (except for Kelly, Selena, Agamemnon, and Penelope ) are not my property! They never were, and never will be.

The Digimon, the Digidestined, and their families are the property of their creator, Miyoshi Houso, Toei Animation (in Japan), and Haim Saban (in the USA).

The Sailorsenshi, their friends, and families are the Property of their creator, Naoko Takeuchi, Kadansha Publishing and Toei Animation (in Japan), and DiC (in USA) and CWI (in Canada).

NOTES:

Here are the "givens" in the actual Anime. In "Digimon", Izumi Koushirou ("Izzy" in the English dubbing) is orphaned and adopted. And in "Sailormoon", the parents of Mizuno Ami ("Amy" in the dubbing) are divorced, and Ami lives with her mother.

I don't know if "Ayumi" is the actual name of Ami's mother in Sailormoon or not, or if she's even named, but that's the name I've seen in a previous fan-fic. So, that's her name, here!

My spelling of the name "Katherine" is from the Polish language,  
K-A-T-A-R-Z-I-N-A. It is pronounced "Katasheena".

I do not remember if Takenouchi Sora's mother was ever given a name in "Digimon", so I'm calling her "Michiko".

"Koneko", Japanese for "Kitten", is Sailoruranus'- Haruka's- name for Usagi.

Ideas for the fight scene in the Tsukino's are taken from the anime "Inuyasha", created by Rumiko Takahashi. It is becoming a favorite of mine and my writer, Moon Brat :)

The song in this chapter is "Man Walks Among Us", by Marty Robbins (1925-1982)..  
one of my favorite-singers.

- Wizardmon's P.O.V.-

Well.. it finally happened. As Kelly-Sama and Ami-chan knew it would happen.  
As it must.

It still hurt, though. For a time.

One night, we went to sleep, to the coldest and darkest winter's night that either Kelly or I had ever remembered! And, neither Palmon, nor Gomamon, nor Tentomon remembered anything like this! Not even in the Digital-World.

However, Kelly just remained calm- even when Amanda Selena started raving about how we were all going to freeze to death!

"Don't worry, Salty!" Kelly smiled. "Just stay here, find a place to bed down, and sleep. Everything'll be different in the morning! You'll see!"

How right he was.

As the family was getting ready to bed-down, Ami Katarzina asked a question of her father she had not asked since she was 16:

"Dad? Will you please sing me to sleep?"

Kelly obviously knew there was something special- urgent, maybe?- in Ami-chan's request, because he gathered EVERYONE around him! My partner, then, picked up a guitar, and sang soft and low.. a song that the entire family seemed to draw love and energy from:

mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-

Warm are the winds on the desert. A whirlwind is dancing around.

I stop and survey all the beauty that's here when a shadow moves out across the ground.

It's an eagle that circles above me. And he screams to his friends on the hill:

"Stay close together! Move not a feather! Man walks among us! Be still! Be still!

"Man walks among us, be still!"

mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-

My partner them turned and pointed the guitar to each family-member as he continued to sing:

mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-

Everything hides, but I see them! I've spotted an old mother quail.

I look close and see, looking right back at me, the eyes of a young cottontail.

I see a coyote sneaking, as it crawls through the brush on a hill.

And the eagle screams down, "Stay close to the ground! Man walks among us! Be still!Be still!

"Man walks among us, be still!"

Twenty feet high in the side of a cactus I see a hole where the Butcher-bird stays.

If mortals could choose, and if heaven should ask us, Here's where I'd want to spend all of my days!

Soon will be dawn on the desert. Cities will cover each hill.

Today will just be a fond memory.

Man walks among us! Be still! Be still!

Man walks among us, be still!

mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-

"Keep warm, my joji!" Kelly whispered and kissed everyone goodnight. "Stay safe!"

The next morning, we awoke to a beautiful Spring pre-sunrise.. the kind of morning we'd all like the see but rarely do.. even in Nevada! Kelly was up early, as usual, sitting at the Kitchen table, drinking coffee and watching the sun rise up over the Frenchmen Mountains.

"She's gone."

He was right. Ami Katarzina was gone. I could somehow.. sense it, like I can sense my partner. As the morning-newsman at the radio station reported about the strange happenings in the Las Vegas Valley that morning, Kelly and I couldn't help but chuckle:

The Crystal Millenium had arrived!

"Kelly.. Sama?" I heard a soft, shaky voice come from the doorway to the frontroom, "She is gone.. my Ami.. is..." I turned to see a piece of paper in Ayumi's trembling hands.

"Hai, Ayumi." Kelly whispered softly as he cradled Ayumi. "I read Kat's letter."

Kelly gently cradled a crying Ayumi in his arms.

"Kelly?" Amanda Salena's voice was soon heard in the doorway. "Kat's gone, isn't she?"

Kelly slowly nodded.

"Damn! I never got to say good-bye. Will we ever see her again?"

"Maybe." Kelly sighed. "Probably. Who knows?"

"I thought.. I had a dream.. sometime during the night?" Ayumi trembled.  
"I thought my Ami gently kissed me.. and whispered 'Be safe for me'."

"I had the same dream." Salena responded, a far-away look in her eyes.

"SAme, here." Kelly spoke after a sip of Coffee. "Our Kat's way of saying 'Goodbye'."

Later that day, Kelly decided that he and I would take a quick toure of the valley, to see what was left over after the Great Sleep. Before we left, he also asked Ayumi and Salena to stay by the radio and television:

"I want to know about whatever might be happening outside Clark County!"

As we made it through Downtown and down the Strip, both Kelly and I noticed how quiet everything seemed. To say it was eerie would have been a gross understatement! From the outside, Las Vegas looked amazingly normal.. "normal" being a relative term, of course! (Yes.. I've been around my partner too much!) It was only as we started peering into the casinos that we actually found out just how dim, empty, and quiet - how ghostly - Las Vegas had become!

After our inspections of a few of the hotel-parts of the casinos, we noticed a few things- the stillness, the sight of make-shift body-bags, and the early-smells of death.

"No wonder this felt like such a ghost-town, Kelly-Sama!" I noted.

"Hai." Kelly choked out a response. "If there are any undertakers left in Vegas,  
they're gonna be busy. Come. Let us leave. I hate how the smell of death lingers on you, ya know?"

When we got back home, Kelly gave his report to the family.

"We've been listening to the news, like you told us to, niisan!" Salena said.  
"T.V, reception's wonky, but radio reception's clear. News from California ain't good! Panic's been popping up in L.A. and San Diego. Folks are spooked by all the sudden-deaths.. and by the fact it was the coldest of winters just yesterday! Same thing's being reported in Arizona."

"People are talking about this being a terrorist plot, Kelly!" Ayumi had a nervousness in her voice. "Other's are saying it's our government!"

Kelly chuckled low. "I fear we Americans have always been somewhere between republican and anarchist. We seem to hate the fact anyone has authority over us! However, for the sake of Ami Kat and her other family, we will at least TRY to keep Clarke County from becoming Anti-Serenity!"

My partner then looked up into a far-corner of the living-room. "It figures that you would find the darkest spot in the whole house to call home, Picodevimon! I want you, Palmon, Tentomon, and Gomamon to watch over Ayumi, Salena, and the kids while I'm at work! You hold the fort down, here, while Wizardmon and I try to hold the rest of the County together!"

"Your wish is my command, boss!" Picodevimon replied.

"Muchos gracias, Pico!" Kelly smiled. "Wizardmon? Come on! My time at the radio station is almost here!"

As I followed my old partner, it was my turn to chuckle. 'We just might live through this!' I thought.

- Kelly's P.O.V.-

The next few weeks were filled with a strange relaxed-tension. We had to be ready for whatever came our way, yet, we had to be at ease enough so we wouldn't snap and break!

It was a strange dance, indeed, but one we managed to pull off. We did it by keeping alert, at work and at school, to any questions or problems that came our way, while trying to keep our free-time to ourselves!

The first night after we woke up almost put a strain on us- and the whole valley- as the entire town dimmed! Dimmed, did I say? Vegas practically went DARK!  
That night, the station got flooded with phonecalls (something still worked) from folks who were- well- afraid of the dark! Alot of people were already confused about the past day, as many were threatening to go over the edge! Along with spinning records, I spent alot of times talking to people threatening to panic! In fact- for a couple of hours, the station went to an impromptu talk-format!

I came home three hours late, thankful for the next disc-jockey to come in, and found my family huddled around our radio.

"Welcome to talk-radio." I laughed.

After daybreak, we all headed Downtown, to have breakfast at the Tropicana, and to plan our next moves. I thought we'd head out to Hoover Dam, since the blackness of Vegas the night before made me wonder what had happened to our electricity-source!

Somehow, after breakfast and a quick game of blackjack to give the morning pit-crew something to do and feel good about, we found an excursion-bus to Hoover! In a couple of hours, we found ourselves at the dam.. or, where the damn used to be!

"Well?" Jyou giggled. "That explains why last night was so dark!"

"Pardon me for asking, Odell!" Tentomon said. "But.. did there not used to be a dam here? with a reservior in back of it?"

Odell remembered a dam being here. *I* remembered a dam being here! And, it was still here. Or, part of it was, anyway. If you looked down into the canyon, you could STILL see the base! And a little of the lake was still down there.. though hidden by the canyon walls.

"How.. did this happen?" Palmon asked.

"My guess?" I responded. "The dam built to withstand earthquakes couldn't take the pressure of 3,000 years of solid ice pushing downstream against it!"

"Well?" Odell said apologetically, "Water DOES expand after it freezes! And ice DOES flow downstream!"

"Demo.. where did the dam go?" Ann caught her breath.

"Probably same place rocks go under glacier!" Ayumi said. "Ground to gravel and sand!"

"Man-made riverbed!" Ryo smiled.

"I'd be quite surprised if every dam on the Colorado hadn't suffered a similar fate." I looked down into the canyon, as my slight-queeziness of hieghts got to me again.

"Man builds for the ages, but the ages get the final say! Come! Let's get back home!"

Once we got back to town, we planned out the remainder of our day. And, prepared to meet the next waves of fear and uncertainty.

The casinos remained eerily-underpopulated throughout the day, and makeshift bodybags were still being hauled away with people who hadn't survived the Great Sleep. Right then and there, I decided to spend a little more time in the casinos! It's not that I liked gambling that much, as much as the people who remained needed someone to talk to and something to do to keep them from panicking!

And to keep them from following every bakayarou who kept saying that this "New Queen" in Japan was the cause of everything they remembered "going to hell"!

That afternoon and evening, as I started pulling a double-shift again at the radio station, the family started moving into the station! Well.. management (who was left of it) didn't seem to mind. And, it was bigger than our house, and closer to the hospital where Ayumi worked. So, we just set up housekeeping-duties there!

The next few weeks fell into semi-quiet routines, as the family split our time between making the rounds of Las Vegas, range-riding the mountains and desert of Clark County (on stray-horses we managed to capture and take care of while looking for their owners), and manning the radio-station!

And, somehow, our part of Nevada did not follow the rest of the country into Anti-Serenity hysteria! At least, not at first. It was not an easy job policing southern Nevada! However, the job DID have its rewarding-moments: The sighting of bighorns in the mountains again in numbers they hadn't been in for millenia.. condors in the skies.. hearing Honest-to-God wolves calling out, and not just coyotes or stray-dogs.. seeing herds of deer, antelope, elk, and mustangs.  
One thought kept going through me head: 'If only my Katarzina could see this!'  
Then, there was this occasional cry of the Mountain Lion, and an animal I'd just read about once living in Arizona's cayon country and southern California- the jaguar! In my century, the big spotted cats had been pushed back into southern Mexico, Central and South America! Well? I guess they'd found their way back north, somehow!

And, I found out something for myself the hard way: Horses do not like those big cats too much! I had to learn to walk my horse through the canyons as much as ride him to keep from getting thrown to my death!

Not that I'm complaining about that, much. It was fighting a skittish horse throughcanyons near Laughlin, Nevada, that saved me from a sniper's bullet!

DAMN! The Californians and Arizonans had a foothold in my County!

This only hightened a drastic-need to try to care for those in Clark County we could care for. And, there were many. It seems amazing, how fast dispair can take hold of people. Once one way-of-life, one old "world", vanishes, with it's supports and comforts, we not only can see what's left around us- we can't feel it! And- well- humanity, despite our claims to the contrary, wants.. needs.. DEMANDS.. bounderies! We NEED to know where we fit in! Which is why most of us follow any bakayarou who claims he or she can lead us! It's actually quite sad, if you think of it.

So.. we tripled our efforts to help who we could, when we could, and where we could! Those who needed food were fed. Those who needed to be clothed were clothed. Those who needed shelter were housed and bedded. And those who needed something to do - which were most - were put to work! It is really amazing how a person's outlook can brighten when they know they are actually NEEDED!

As the weeks went on, we saw for ourselves just how badly governments were breaking down, and how badly we were needed. Soon, the government-structure and institutions of Clark County ceased to exist! And, in their places, the corporations and casinos had started looking after those people who were left behind- and alone. And management- whose only thought before the Sleep had been the gathering of wealth- now had to learn to use that wealth to help others!

Meanwhile, I- and my family, by now- manned the radio station in an effort to keep panic from growing into anarchy.

The more we tried to help, the more "powerful" we seemed to become. And, the more our neighbors wanted to take from us, and the others who lived here!

It wasn't even a month after I heard that first bullet in the canyons of the Colorado that we learned from those fleeing it that the whole area from Laughlin to Searchlight had been lost to the armies of Arizona! And, worse, Boulder City was becoming a battle-field.

Worst of all, were the rumours that Neo-Queen Serenity and the Court in far-off Crystal-Tokyo did not care about this part of the world and would let those that had hope in her die on the vine! Such talk was untrue. We who got the news just realized Ami Kat and her sisters were just busy cleaning-up people and hearts in Asia still.

But.. most people here just didn't know that!

Then came the day we had to shut down the station.. just minutes short of it getting invaded and an hour before it was torched! Now, it was our turn to run! And run we did- me, Ayumi, Selena, Odell, Ann, Jyou, Ryu, Tentomon, Palmon, Wizardmon, and Picodevimon- right up into the Spring Mountains!

One of the good things about living in Vegas is that the mountains are real close! We weren't born here, but it the years before the Icy Sleep, we'd burned every canyon, every peak, and every trail into our memories.

And here's where we made the most of them!

We probably had every oddball, anarchist, and conspiracy-nut after us! What was worse than having most of Arizona and southern California after us was the fact it still felt like Spring! Especially in the mountains, where snow, ice, and chill winds still ruled. Fortunately, we HAD thought about that, and taken our Winter clothing, snowshoes, and skis! If the trails between Mounts Charleston and Potosi were going to be our home, we were all determined to make the most of it!

About 83 years before I was born, and several hundred miles to the north of here, the Nez Perce Indians made a mad dash for freedom after a few angry braves killed some white men in retaliation for being forced off their homelands by the U.S. government, and they faught magnificient defencive-battles while they were running! Also, a little earlier and later, and closer to home, the Apache under Vittorio, Manges Coloradas, Cochise, and Geronimo, staged beautiful pieces of guerilla-warfare in the sounthwestern U.S. and northern Mexico! How? By knowing where they fought!

And, now, we started taking a few pages from those same books!

We knew every waterhole, cave, grove, and brushpile in that mountain range! We knew where to get food, where to find water and shelter, where the best ambushes were, and the fastest get-aways! None of us wanted to kill, but.. if someone comes after our family? Let the sbuzzards have'em!

Even when we were surprised.. we usually won!

One day, I will NEVER forget, we were just finishing breakfest- the stew from the night before and some pine tea- when some Californians got lucky, somehow, and spotted us!

Well? We had no chance to pack-up anything but a few blankets, weapons, and skis! Most of the leftover-food and ammunition became the spoils of war! We tried to use what cover there was, but- unfortunately, that stayed pretty limited to rocks and low bushes! The chase lasted for about 10 hours, and the strain was showing on us all! Finally, Jyou was able to locate enough of an area to fight from as a group, and he then turned to his Gomamon:

"Gomamon! Henshin-yo!"

"Gomamon! Digi-volve to.. IKAKKUMON!"

Soon, the great, shaggy digimon with the shy grin and artillery-piece that most armies would have died for appeared!

And Captian Kiddo took command!

"Ikakkumon! Blow up the trail before them and behind them!"

"Ay-ay, Captain! *Heheh* HARPOON TORPEDO!"

BOOM!

"HARPOON TORPEDO!"

BOOM!

I chuckled. Some of the roughest trail in Clark County just got rougher!

Unfortunately, that did not stop the hunting-party from climbing through the holes!

Damn! Someone must have put a bounty on our scalps!

Next to step up to the plate was Mimi Ann:

"Palmon? Henshin-yo!"

"Palmon! Digi-volve to.. TOGAMON!"

"Ready, Togemon?" Ann asked sweetly. "Aim..."

We hit the dirt...

"NEEDLE-SPRAY!"

Our Ann's cactus turned into a top, coordinating the thrown-needles like the machine-guns on a World War 1 biplane, and those of the hunting-party, that weren't hit immediately, dove for cover. Those lucky enough to hide decided to charge us again.. to their regret:

Next up? Koushiro Odell Graham!

"Tentomon!Henshin-yo!"

"Tentomon! Digi-volve to.. KABUTERIMON!"

"Kabuterimon! BLIND THEM!"

"ELECTRO-SHOCKER!"

The eletrical-discharge from the bug lit the entire sky it looked like.. and reflected off the mountain snows! AND, reverberated like the loudest thunder! Then while the baka behind us were wreathing in pain.. sort of like what I remember hearing about "near-misses" by World War 2 battleships with the 10-inch shalls.. we made a safe getaway!

That was one time I didn't mind loosing the blankets and food. Because the scalp-hunters would surely be needing them! It got VERY COLD at night here!

Soon, however, like my Native-American heroes, we found ourselves surrounded. Boxed in, as it were, in the Canyons of the Red Rock! We were weary, but we all agreed to go down fighting. For, we did not want to be turned against Katarzina and her Queen, as we had heard many were!

"I have been Ami Kat's enemy once before, and hurt her," Ayumi swore, "I will NEVER do that, again!"

I'll give an "Amen!" to that, my koi.

As we faced the Enemy, we prepared for a last stand!

Fortunately, it was a last stand that never came! For, when all seemed lost, we heard someone, from the mouth of Icebox Canyon, that i had stqarted to think we'd hear from,  
again, in this life:

"In the name of Her Majesty Neo-Queen Serenity 1 of Terra and of Luna.. you will lay down your arms IMMEDIATELY!"

- Ami's P.O.V.-

"In the name of Her Majesty Neo-Queen Serenity 1 of Terra and of Luna.. you will lay down your arms IMMEDIATELY!"

I stood up tall and straight. I'd lost my family too many times to give them up, now! Much less to dogs like these. These coyotes were already in trouble.. now, they were going to learn just how deeply they would drown in it! I walked up unflinchingly to the leader of this pack of scavangers:

"For formenting rebellion against Crystal-Tokyo, you shall answer to Neo-Queen Serenity, herself! Demo.. if you spill one *drop* of Graham-blood in this canyon.. in place of Mercury, you will answer to ME! And I.. Princess Ami Katarzina Graham-Mizuno-Uwada of Mercury.. will make your Icy-sleep seem like a CAT-NAP in the Noon-day SUNSHINE! Hai."

I could already feel the air chill around my skin! I found myself so wanting these PUPPIES to try something! Anything! I am sure I scared my fellow-Senshi, because I suddenly felt Jupiter, Uranus, and Neptune manhandling me to stay still!

"I.. suggest", I heard Her Majesty speak from behind me, "that you do as Lady Mercury has requested. For your sakes."

"Or what?" The Head Cur sneared.

"Or," Serenity said sweetly, "I shall lose my patience.. and order my Senshi to release The Lady Mercury! The choice .. is yours."

The Baka Cur paled.. and probably started thinking for the first time in his life.. and laid down his weapons! This was followed shortly by the rest of his pack.

"Ami Katarzina?" Neo-Queen Serenity turned to me as my fellow-Senshi released me as they felt my muscles relax and my breathing return to normal. "Might I suggest we retire to the Inn on Mount Charleston to figure out what we shall do next?"

"Hai, Your Majesty!" I smiled for the first time since returning to America. My family was safe! Then, I turned to my father. "Dad? Would you.. please.. sing a lullaby for me again?"

- Kelly's P.O.V.-

"Dad? Would you.. please.. sing a lullaby for me again?"

How could I deny my daughter's request? Especially when she was an actual Princess?

I took the guitar that Katarzina *somehow* pulled out from behind her, and, with the echoes of Icebox Caynon for a backup, I start to sing:

mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-

Warm are the winds on the desert. A whirlwind is dancing around.

I stop and survey all the beauty that's here when a shadow moves out across the ground.

It's an eagle that circles above me. And he screams to his friends on the hill:

"Stay close together! Move not a feather! Man walks among us! Be still! Be still!

"Man walks among us, be still!"

Everything hides, but I see them! I've spotted an old mother quail.

I look close and see, looking right back at me, the eyes of a young cottontail.

I see a coyote sneaking, as it crawls through the brush on a hill.

And the eagle screams down, "Stay close to the ground! Man walks among us! Be still! Be still!

"Man walks among us, be still!"

Twenty feet high in the side of a cactus I see a hole where the Butcher-bird stays.

If mortals could choose, and if heaven should ask us, Here's where I'd want to spend all of my days!

Soon will be dawn on the desert. Cities will cover each hill.

Today will just be a fond memory.

Man walks among us! Be still! Be still!

Man walks among us, be still!

mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-mrobbins-

Soon, we are sitting confortably in the Mt. Charleston Inn around cups of coffee in what I learned was the last counsel-of-war on this planet.

"I remembered Charleston being beautiful this time of year." My Ami Kat sighed as she took sips from her cup. "Befgore the heat of summer melts the snows."

"Well. my Kat." I smile, "Summer is still a ways away from these mountains!"

"Yes, daddy!" She replied as she gazed out the window. "I always liked the snows,  
even before I found I was the Senshi of Ice!"

"Well? You MAY have gotten that from me! Ayumi seems more a beach-person?" I smiled at my wife. "But.. we both seem to love the deserts."

"Hai." Serenity smiled slightly. "She is DEFINITELY Mesume-no-Graham-Mizuno."

"May God help the other Senshi, then!" I chuckle.

"Daddy?" My oldest started to whine and fidgit.

"Ara. I know how to handle Ami. Hai." The Neo-Queen grinned mischieviously. "All she needs is a good spanking! Hai."

"USAGI!" Ami Kat shrieked.

I chuckled. "Now, THAT.. sounds more like Ayumi-chan. Especially - the need for a good spanking."

"KELLY!" Ayumi shrieked as much as her daughter!

Ayumi tried to crawl AROUND ME (or - inside me) for protection from the stares and grins of the Senshi, As Koushirou Odell and Mimi Ann, and Jyou and Ryu, looked away to save my wife any future embarassment, as my sister fell off her stool from laughing so hard!

"Your... Majesty?" Ami seemed to stutter for some reason. "My.. friend? Do.. you realize... what you just... implied? Of.. yourself?"

"I do not imply anything that is not true, Ami-chan!" Serenity grinned. "You know that."

"Ami-Chan!" Rei sang out. "You have beschrimched the honor of the Senshi!"

"I was the one who spoke out, Rei-chan." Serenity seemed to deadpan.

"It does not matter!" Minako joined in. "She must be PUNISHED! Hai hai!"

I start to grin. If Ami Kat is - indeed - a Graham AND a Mizuno ,then Hino and Aino have just walked...

"Promises, promises, imouto-chan!" Ami grinned in reply to the Princesses of Mars and Venus, looking for all to see like a Cheshire Cat.. and twice as hypnotic.

Yep! They stepped RIGHT into a TRAP! They weren't listening, obviously.

Hard of hearing, after all these years?

"Well.. ara.. we..." Minako sputtered and stalled like an old prop-plane.

"Never can deliver, hai?" Serenity closed the trap, quickly, as the two Senshi face-faulted, before sipping some more coffee.

DANM! I think the Neo-Queen enjoyed that as much as my daughter did!

Meanwhile, the Hime-no-Jupiter was staying a tight-lipped as an oyster, but,  
I thought I saw a quick-grin betray her feelings. I gave her a quick thumbs-up.

"We would have come, earlier, we were busy demo. I could have purified the entire planet from the start," Serenity said apologetically, "demo.. I needed to know how many actually wanted to be purified."

I chuckled over my coffeecup. It seemed so much like the Tsukino Usagi I remembered to take the time to actually care about what other people thought!

"Gomen ne, Serenity!" I smile as I sip my coffee. "It is better to have loving friends than mindless robots!"

"Ami-chan has always said she thought her father was a wiseman," Neo-Queen Serenity said, "and, now, I know it's the truth!"

I try to hide my blush behind my coffeecup.

"Serenity?" Katarzina spoke up. "May I ask a favor of you?"

The Neo-Queen nodded. "What is thy favor, Graham-Mizuno Hime?"

"Well.. your Majesty.. I know you would PREFER a royal-presence here in America, to.. strengthen the bonds between your people and yourself."

"Hai."

"And.. I think my family would willingly come back!"

"Hai. Demo?"

The next words I hear from my Ami Katarzina tug at my memory.. and my heart!  
They are the same words I used so long ago in Tokyo.

"Demo.. Your Majesty.. my family does not belong here.. they belong back home, with me."

Serenity smiled as a tear came to my eye. "It shall be as you have asked, Ami-chan! Certain - Digimon and Digi-Destined.. have asked for their niisan to come back to Nippon, katsumata."

I try to hide a small tear as I remember a long-ago conversation with friends!

"The 'Powers-that-be' MIGHT be persueded to forgive the havoc your father has caused, dano, Mercury-Sama." Serenity smiled conspiratorially.

I almost choke on my coffee! I hope Ginzhuishou is good at resurrecting people other than Senshi - 'cause, I'm gonna die of embarassment!

"Don't you DARE check-out of us, Niisan!" Amanda smirks. "My nephew and nieces still need their papa. They are WAY too much like you! Ayumi can't handle'em on her own.. and, I'm not even gonna TRY!"

i almost fall out of you chair from laughing so hard! "HaHAAAA! You're right on ALL counts.. Salty!"

"WHAT have I always said about calling me that, Niisan?" Amanda half-whispers, as she hauls a pillow out from who-knows-where and leaps with a maniacal giggle:

"BANZAI!"

And the pillow-fight was on! Then, Ayumi joined in.. with Amanda!

And, a good time was had by all. I'm surprised the old Inn wasn't trashed.

In a couple of days, with Neo-Queen Serenity's work done and the old PBY somehow repaired and loaded, and Ami Katarzina as our Co-Pliot, we were off!

Ami Kat had given Serenity enough of her own power to make the Sailor-Teleport back to Crystal-Tokyo, but stayed behind to go back with us!

So, here we are, flying full-circle, as it were. What started in Japan and moved to America- twice- and will end, once more, in Japan! Demo.. on a happy note, this time:

The Grahams are being shepherded home!

~ The End ~ 


End file.
